Wishing I Had Never Left
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: Trevor returns to Coronation Street. Story begins during the October 31st 2011 episode.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was re-watching older eps of Corrie and was inspired to start a story that's been mulling around in my mind for a while. I know there is another fic on here that has a similar premise (Trevor coming back and hearing that Carla has been attacked by Frank), and I hope the author doesn't see this fic as copying their idea, and I think there will be enough differences between that story and this one to ensure that. **__**It was however, inspiration to get started! **_ :) 

_**As a side note, I'm really annoyed with how Peter is treating Carla in the UK eps of Corrie Street, and a part of me wants the one person who treated her like gold to come back. Since I know that isn't going to happen, I shall create it in fanfic-land! This doesn't mean I don't like Carter anymore... I just need to get my frustrations out via creative license. :)**_

_**I am currently pumping out another chapter of 'Possessive Impulse' so don't fret; I hope to have it up by tomorrow!**_

_**Reviews as always are appreciated! **_

_**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me; if they did Peter would be getting a right slap across the face and told to smarten up...**_

_**...There! I said it!**_

_**This takes place during the October 31st 2011 episode.**_

* * *

He glanced around at the people and buildings as he parked his car on the side street next to the Rovers. A smile crossed his features as he took in his surroundings, having missed the quiet yet comfortable feeling of the cobbles for months. He walked into Streetcars, flashing the man at the switch a large smile.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" He said, as Lloyd turned at the familiar voice.

"Trev!" he rose from his chair and grasped the tall man's outstretched hand into a firm handshake.

"How's it going Lloyd?" Trevor asked, a beaming smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Not bad mate, not bad at all! How bout you? How has the travels been?" Lloyd gestured him to the chair in the corner before sitting back down at the switch.

"They were good you know. But all good things…" he leaned back in the chair, resting the ankle of his left foot atop his right knee.

"Well you're looking good man," Lloyd commented; Trevor not only had a nice tan, but his clothes were sharp, his hair was cut shorter than usual, and he was cleanly shaven, "I noticed you haven't grown back the beard eh?" Lloyd joked making a gesture towards his own face.

Trevor let out a snicker, "Yeah, as hard as it is on my pride, I know Carla was right about my looking better stubble-free."

Lloyd's face dropped at the mention of the raven-haired factory boss' name. He wasn't sure if Trevor had heard the news about Carla and Frank, but he knew he didn't want to be the one to tell him; so he changed the subject.

"How's Janice?" He asked and Trevor made a face.

"Don't know really. I haven't spoken to her for about two weeks now. She wanted a little more than just friendship if you know what I mean." He gave Lloyd a knowing look. "And I just wasn't interested in her that way. She's a laugh and a great mate, but…" his voice trailed off, "she's not my type." He looked to the ground somberly before looking up again, "So we parted ways in London; she went to visit her daughter, and I eventually made my way back here. Got myself set up with a flat and bought meself a car."

"Blimey!" Lloyd stated shocked, "where did you get the dosh for that?"

"Won the lottery didn't I?" Trevor stated, a huge smile playing on his face. "Played a few numbers when I got back to London and they happened to be my lucky ones: £300,000!"

"Get over!" Lloyd gaped, "That's amazing mate, congratulations!"

Trevor shrugged nonchalantly, "Well it can't last forever, not in this day and age anyway, which is why I'm here actually. I was wondering if you could do with a driver? I don't need full time, just enough hours to maintain some steady income you know what I mean?"

Lloyd smiled, "Yeah, absolutely mate! Actually I need a part-time driver anyway. How's about you start next week yeah?"

"Yes! Excellent!" Trevor stated, happily punching the air.

Lloyd let out a chuckle, "Never saw someone get so excited about the possibility of driving people around to their destinations. Dosh definitely don't make you posh eh?"

Trevor laughed with Lloyd as his eyes glanced around the small office, a slight blush rising to his cheeks, "So uhh speaking of posh," he cleared his throat, "how is Carla doing? She still breaking hearts?"

Lloyd's face went pale and he licked his lips apprehensively, his brow furrowing as he fixed Trevor with a questioning look, "You haven't heard have you?"

Trevor pursed his lips together and shook his head, "Heard what?"

Lloyd cleared his throat, "Listen mate, I saw Carla going into the Bistro earlier, maybe you should pop in there and see her yourself. I'm sure she could do with a friend right now."

"Why? What's happened?" Trevor asked, suddenly leaning forward, a worried expression on his face.

"Trust me mate; just go and see her, yeah?" Before Trevor could press him further, Lloyd answered a call from the switch. Trevor rose from his seat and mouthed a goodbye to Lloyd before heading out of the office and heading towards the Bistro.

He passed the factory and for a moment contemplated popping in there and waiting for her to come back instead. But after a few more minutes, he realized that waiting for her in her office to surprise her might not be the best idea, especially if she was in a bad mood. Sighing, he made his way to the Bistro, opening the doors and slipping inside. He was immediately met with Nick's shocked face.

"Trevor?" Leanne questioned from her place next to Peter at the bar.

"Leanne," Trevor stated, going over to envelope her in a hug. "How are you both?" he shook Peter's outstretched hand.

Peter and Leanne exchanged a glance, "We're okay, ta." Leanne answered with a small smile, "is Janice with you?"

Trevor shook his head, "Nah, we parted ways back in London about two weeks ago. She's staying with your Toyah for the foreseeable."

"You're looking well." Nick's voice was cool but polite, "can I get you a drink or a menu?"

"Cheers Nick. I'll have a glass of red, but no menu thanks. I'm not stopping long." Trevor responded. Nick nodded as he filled a goblet with wine. "Actually Nick, Lloyd said he saw Carla head in here earlier; she around?" He glanced around the restaurant, noting the looks exchanged between Leanne, Nick and Peter. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" he asked frustrated. "Why is it that when I bring up Carla's name, everyone seems to go quiet and not want to tell me anything?"

Leanne looked at him confusedly, "You mean, Janice didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Trevor pleaded with her, "what the hell do I not know?"

"Look mate, Carla left here about two hours ago. She's back at the factory," Peter explained, "maybe you should see her yourself-"

"Okay, if one more person tells me that!" Trevor stated angrily, "I want to know what is going on! Has something happened to her?"

"Keep your voice down," Nick hissed at him, before softening his features, "look Trevor, come to the office, I'll fill you in alright?"

"Just tell me now Nick." Trevor demanded in a low voice.

Nick glanced to Peter and Leanne, before sighing deeply. He leaned his forearms on the bar, and in a low voice he stated, "Carla was raped Trevor."

Trevor's face drained of colour, painting his skin a ghostly white as his eyes widened in confusion. "Wh-what?" he sputtered out, before shaking his head, "No. No, sh-she couldn't have been…" he looked to Leanne and Peter; their sad looks reaffirming that what Nick said was true. "No." he whispered mortified, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you like this Trevor, but I think it's best that Carla tells you the rest." Nick stated softly, placing his hand on the traumatized man's shoulder.

Trevor shakily took in multiple deep breaths, before storming out of the Bistro. Peter got up to follow him, suddenly worried - and a little jealous - about how Carla was going to react upon seeing her ex again. He stopped when he felt Leanne's hand on his arm and turned to look into her eyes.

"Leave it yeah?" she stated coolly. "Let Trevor be her knight now eh?" She turned back to the bar and took a sip of her wine. Peter stared at the back of his wife's head, angry with her for her callous disregard of her former friend's welfare. But he couldn't chance rocking the boat with her; not now. He begrudgingly sat down again, and rubbed his forehead, secretly hoping that Carla would be alright.

The factory doors flung open with a loud bang and the workers turned quickly to see Trevor storming into the factory.

"Trev?" Sean asked curiously. Seeing the tall man heading for the office, Sean bolted upright up from his chair and flung himself between the door and Trevor. "You can't go in there right now Trevor." He stated quickly, throwing a glance over his shoulder, to see Carla hanging up her call to her bank manager, her back still to the door as she topped up some more vodka into her glass.

"Move Sean." Trevor's voice was dangerously low.

Sean stood his ground, "Trevor, you don't understand-" he began, but Trevor turned on his heel quick as a flash and made for the other office door, sliding it open forcefully, causing Carla to jump in fright and spin around still clutching the bottle of vodka in her hand. The workers stood up from their machines, and Izzy wheeled over next to Sean, all intently awaiting their boss's reaction. Sean watched the scene; he felt over-protective of Carla, especially in recent weeks, and he was ready to burst in if needed.

Carla's eyes widened and brimmed with tears upon seeing the tall man before her. "Trevor?" she breathed out shakily, her hands trembling as she gripped the bottle to her body.

"Carla," Trevor's eyes examined her; she was shaking like a leaf; her usual tough-as-nails demeanor completely replaced by the scared and fragile woman now before him. The sight was enough to break his heart and he needed to hold her in his arms. He walked towards her and she moved away quickly, her back slamming into the cabinet behind her as the bottle she held came crashing to the floor.

"Don't come near me!" she stated shakily; he felt his insides shatter at her meekness and vulnerability, but he didn't listen to her plea. Instead he quickly reached out and enveloped her in his arms, feeling her struggle against him.

"No! No let me go!" she shouted as she pushed against him, her hands pounding weakly on his chest. He wouldn't let her go though, he simply held her tighter in a bear hug, pressing his lips on top of her hair.

Carla began to panic. "Please don't hurt me! Please let me go, please!" She could feel herself suffocating, and all she could see was Frank; _His arms around her, restricting her movements; his hot breath on her skin; his bruising kisses; his taunting words_…she continued her attempt to wriggle free from the strong embrace as she felt herself cracking. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and down her cheeks as her body shook with fear. "No! No! No! Let me go please!" She began to sob into his chest, "please…"

Sean burst into the office, "Trevor let her go!" he yelled at him but Trevor shook his head.

"I can't Sean," he sobbed, looking at him as tears flooded down his cheeks and onto Carla's hair, "I'm sorry, but I can't let her go." He began to rock Carla back and forth, feeling her weakly trying to push him away as sobs emitted from her; the workers never saw their boss so much as shed a tear in front of them, let alone openly break down. They uncomfortably began to feel the extent of her anguish, and their eyes too brimmed with tears.

Trevor felt Carla start to crumple in his arms, realizing she couldn't break free of him. He slid to the floor, pulling her with him and cradling her in his arms as her body began to relax in his embrace. She continued to cry, her sobs getting louder and louder as she tried to draw air in to her lungs; she gripped his jacket, her face pressing into his chest as she broke down. Trevor continued to sway her back and forth, as he caressed her hair and laid gentle kisses on top of her head.

"It's okay Carla," he whispered, quickly wiping his eyes, "Shhh love, everything's going to be okay," he pressed another kiss on top of her head, "I'm here now. I'm here!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and kind words!**_

_**And to Leah...I am truly humbled.  
**_

_**I hope you enjoy this latest installment :)**_

* * *

Peter stepped out of Number 1 Coronation Street, clutching Simon's hand in his and issuing a goodbye over his shoulder to Ken and Dierdre.

"Gran made awesome chops tonight dad!" Simon stated as they made their way across the cobbled street.

"Did she now?" Peter asked distractedly, his eyes darting to look at the factory. It had been hours since Trevor had made his way over there, and he was beside himself with worry at how Carla was holding up. He could hear Simon prattling on about Dierdre's cooking and something that happened with Amy at school, but he really wasn't paying close attention; his mind, instead, remained transfixed on whatever was possibly occurring just down the street. As they arrived at their front door, he stole another glance down the street; this time seeing a tall silhouette, cradling what looked like a person, walking past the Webster's house. He deduced it to be Trevor, and opened the door to the flat. "Hey Si, you go on up son, I'll be there in a jiffy yeah?" He said quickly as he pushed his son into the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"Trev!" He shouted and immediately broke into a jog towards the silhouette, his face draining of colour as he made out the figure in Trevor's arms to be an unconscious Carla. "What's happened? Is she alright?" he asked worriedly. Her face was red and puffy, mascara and eyeliner had smudged around her eyes and stained her cheeks. Her head was nestled into Trevor's neck, her purse and legs dangling over his arm.

"Depends on your definition of _alright_, mate." Trevor stated somberly. "She cried herself to sleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her." He sighed deeply, looking lovingly on the burden in his arms and Peter felt a twang of jealousy pluck deeply in his chest. "I'm just taking her back to her flat, and I'm gonna stay with her for the foreseeable." He shifted her slightly as he fiddled with his car keys, "Actually, could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure!" Peter stated as he reached for Carla, only to find Trevor protectively holding her closer to him.

"Could you open the door to my car so I can put her in?" Trevor asked, raising an eyebrow and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh," Peter took a step back, a little gutted that he wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms, "Yeah, of course mate." He took the keys from Trevor and walked in the direction Trevor gestured to.

He unlocked the car and opened the passenger door, as Trevor dipped down and carefully placed Carla into the seat. She mumbled in her sleep and rolled her head along the headrest. Trevor strapped her into her seat belt before placing her purse at her feet. He stood up to his full height and shut the door. He gave Peter a pat on the shoulder, "Thanks Peter. I'll keep you posted, yeah?"

"Thanks." He stated somberly as he watched Trevor slide into the driver's seat, and start the car. Peter gave a sad wave goodbye, his eyes not leaving Carla's sleeping face as the car pulled off down the road. He sighed deeply as he watched the car turn the corner and disappear from view. He looked up to his flat, where the lights were on and decided he needed a cigarette before heading up.

He took out one and placed it between his lips as he fiddled for his lighter. Once it was lit he took a long drag, inhaling the tobacco into his mouth and letting the taste linger there for a moment before exhaling it out. He brought his fingers to his forehead and massaged the skin there gently.

He felt terribly guilty.

During his 'vacation' to Cornwall with Leanne, all he could think about was Carla; how she was coping, how he longed to just hold her in his arms until she fell into a nightmare-less slumber…but despite his longing, he had never actually picked up the phone. He promised her he would text her while he was away, but he never did. Leanne kept a tight leash on him the whole trip, and if truth be told, he didn't have the energy to fight with her again. His wife was not the woman he fell in love with years earlier; he was seeing a side to Leanne that he didn't like, not one bit.

He took another drag of his cigarette, the smoke billowing in circles above his head as he leaned against the wall outside his flat. After seeing Carla in the Bistro earlier that day, he felt all his feelings for her re-surface. He knew he had to push them down for the sake of his marriage, but all he wanted was to be with _her_; to hold her, to protect her, to _love_ her. He should have never agreed to this getaway to Cornwall. He would have been there to help her cope with going back to work, helped her deal with Frank's mother taking over at the factory…

…he took another drag, trying to quell his anger.

Nick had filled them in on just how bad things had turned for Carla in their weeks away, including her losing machines, supplies, and staff to Frank. He heard about her meeting with a client, and how when he had flirtatiously touched her, she panicked and ran out of the Bistro. Nick followed her out to ensure she was all right; but what he found instead was his former business partner collapsed against the side of The Kabin; she was crying so hard that Nick had said it shocked him to the core. He didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable than she already did and therefore didn't approach her; instead he kept an eye on her as she made her way back to Maria's, ensuring that her client did not follow.

Leanne made snippy remarks about Carla's ordeal as Nick explained the various events that occurred over the past weeks, and her attitude began to anger Peter. He had hoped their getaway would have quelled Leanne's jealousy of her former friend, but it did nothing of the kind. He felt uncomfortable as Leanne hinted towards their passion-filled nights in Cornwall to Carla before the broken woman left the Bistro.

'_Passion-filled nights'_ he snorted derisively, _'nothing could be further from the truth.'_ The truth was they fought constantly the majority of their time away, and he believed it was because Leanne knew, that deep down, he wanted to be back in Weatherfield protecting Carla.

But now, it was Carla's ex that would help her through this ordeal; it would be Trevor that would be her knight in shining armour, and not Peter. He exhaled his final drag of tobacco, and walked over to dispose of the fag in the disposal can next to the Bookie's.

Maybe, in some ways, it was for the best. Frank's main defense with the rape charge was that Carla and Peter were setting him up to cover their 'affair'. Maybe by steering clear of her, Frank's defense would come crashing down around him and he would be put away where he belonged.

He turned the key to enter his flat; '_It may be for the best to ensure Frank gets what is coming to him'_, he thought sadly, _'but is it the best thing for my heart?'_ He sighed and entered the flat, his mind a furrow of emotions.

* * *

Trevor handed Carla a steaming mug, before sitting next to her on the sofa. She had woken up as they pulled into the parking lot, and wearily climbed the stairs to her flat, leaning into her ex the whole way up. Once inside she slipped into a pair of sweats and slumped onto the sofa, clutching her makeup remover wipes to her chest.

"Thanks." She whispered hoarsely as he sat next to her. She looked sadly into his warm eyes, "I can't believe your back." She stated as she played with the mug in her hands.

"Well, I've come to really love this place, you know?" he said a blush rising to his cheeks as he looked fondly on her. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through Car," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair, mulling over everything she had told him in the factory. "I've let you down."

She looked at him curiously, "How'd you mean?"

"The day after the explosion at the factory…with Tony?" he started, his voice becoming heavy with emotion, "when you were in hospital, I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again." She smiled fondly at the memory, "But I've broken my promise haven't I? And I'll never forgive myself for that."

"No," she sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly, "This wasn't your fault Trev. It were mine." She stared into the mug, her fingers idly tracing the rim.

Trevor's heart broke at her words, "No, Carla. This was definitely _**NOT**_ your fault. He had no right to do what he did to you."

"I broke his heart Trev." She said somberly, "I broke up with him the night before our wedding, because I didn't love him enough; because I was too cowardly to do it weeks before."

"Not an excuse, love." He whispered to her.

"Try telling that to my mind…and my heart." She said somberly, raising a hand to rub her eyes. "I'm just beaten down Trev. He's taken everything from me, and now he's gonna sink my business an' all. I don't have the money to pay my staff; when they discover they didn't get their wages tomorrow, they're gonna walk out by lunchtime you'll see."

"Have you rung your bank manager? Asked for a loan?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she scoffed her eyes looking up to the ceiling, "I've depleted all my possible loan options. I had just got off the phone to him when you walked in." She responded, "May as well face the music, love…Underworld is finished." She squeezed her lips together, her brow furrowing as tears lined her eyes, "I reckon Paul and Liam would be dead proud of me now, eh? No pun intended." She whispered sadly.

Trevor shifted close to her and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head, "How much do you need?" he whispered into her hair.

"Oh I'd say £20,000 at the least. Enough to get the supplies and pay the staff, and maybe get in another machinist or two." She sighed as she cuddled closer into the embrace she admittedly missed so much, "but what does it matter eh? The bank won't lend me the money."

"I'll give it to you." He offered kissing her head again and she bolted upright to look into his eyes.

"You?" she asked curiously, "Trevor it's £20,000. Last time I checked you spent most of your savings on the trip to South Africa and then through travelling around the last few months."

He flashed her a smile, "I won the lottery Car." He stated excitedly, "Didn't you wonder where the car came from?" he asked as he gestured with his thumb over his shoulder.

"I just assumed you rented it," she stated honestly, "God, won the lottery Trev. I'm dead chuffed for you," She smiled at him, as she caressed his knee. "But I can't take your money."

"It's a loan." He quickly responded, "After you get paid for this order and the next you can pay me back."

She shook her head, "No Trevor! I couldn't ask you to do that."

He reached out and grasped her hand, feeling her shudder and jump at his sudden movements. He gently caressed her fingers with his, "You're not asking me…I'm offering. In fact," his voice got a little firmer, "I'm not offering, I'm telling you!"

She gave him a crooked smile, "You. Telling me?"

"Get used to it missus." He joked with her, "I'm not your boyfriend now…I'll be putting my foot down a lot more with you."

She chuckled in spite of herself, before looking affectionately at him. "Okay, but this is a one-time loan. And I'll pay you back as soon as we get this order completed."

"Deal." He stated and extended his hand for her to shake, chuckling a little as she rolled her eyes at him before shaking it firmly. "Right," he said prying his eyes away from hers, as he looked about the flat, "I think we should get you into bed, so we can hit the bank first thing tomorrow morning. I'll take the guest room upstairs." He stood up and began to move around the couch when he felt her hand grasp his arm.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears again, "no Trev, ummm could you just lay with me tonight? Please?"

He knelt down in front of the couch so he was facing her, and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I'll lay with you every night if you'll have me."

She rubbed her lips together, tears flowing down her face as she looked down to her trembling hands and closed her eyes briefly, trying desperately to form her next words properly…but there was only one way to say how she was feeling.

She looked up into his eyes, and her lower lip began to quiver, "I've missed you so much!" she sobbed and he pulled her to her feet and into his embrace, cradling her head to his chest as she cried.

"Don't cry love," he said, resting his chin on her head, "I've missed you too."

He swayed her as she wrapped her arms under his and clutched at his back, just under his shoulders, pressing the side of her face into his chest, as she felt him kiss the top of her head again and whisper into her hair,

"You're the reason I came back…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! For those wondering, this is mainly a Trevor/Carla Pairing. As I explained, this story is just a way to take out my frustrations on the Carla/Peter storyline currently airing. There will be elements of Carla/Peter, but I don't know yet who she will end up with.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and that I haven't turned too many of you off the story :(**_

_**As always reviews are very much appreciated!**_

* * *

Trevor slipped under the covers in Carla's bed, waiting for her to return from the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his short hair, mentally kicking himself for leaving her a year ago when he _knew_ she was in a bad way. His finger idly traced the pattern of the bedspread as he went over everything she told him when she finally calmed down in the factory earlier; the alcohol problem, her mum dying, the engagement to Frank, the car crash, the rape, the suicide attempt…he couldn't believe how much she'd been through in just a year.

He looked up when he heard the door creak open, and watched as she timidly stepped into the room. Gone was her tough exterior and purposeful stride, replaced now with an overwhelming vulnerability and slow deliberate steps; as if she was anticipating the floor to open up beneath her. She paused at the foot of the bed when her eyes caught sight of her closed closet.

Hugging her arms absentmindedly across her chest, she made her way to the two wooden doors and carefully opened them, peering inside. She stood there for a few minutes, eyeing the contents vigilantly. She gingerly reached in with her fingers, gently shifting the clothes inside as if to ensure they were the only things in there, before loudly exhaling the breath Trevor hadn't even realized she was holding. She closed the doors and turned to face him, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Sorry," her voice was heavy with embarrassment and her eyes looking anywhere but into his, "just a force of habit now."

He stepped out of the bed, and slowly approached her. He pulled her into him, gently caressing her upper arm with one hand, while the fingers of the other tangled into the hair at the crown of her head. He felt her arms meekly wrap around him, and her cheek press against his chest.

"I don't know why you're apologizing love," he whispered as he rested his chin on her head, "I always check for monsters in my closet before I go to bed as well." He heard her sigh softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I am especially terrified of short, blonde-haired monsters with big gobs named Janice." He said as a big grin crept across his face and she let out a laugh in spite of herself. He pulled her tighter to him, "There's the laugh I missed so much." He gently pulled back from her and ran the backs of his fingers along her jaw.

"Come on," he whispered as he gestured to the bed, "let's get you a few hours shut-eye eh?"

She nodded her agreement, and he walked her around to her side of the bed; he helped her to slip under the covers, before walking back around to the opposite side and sliding in next to her. He propped himself up on some pillows, and outstretched his arm to her, motioning for her to tuck in. She curled into him, her head resting in the nook between his neck and shoulder, her fingers lay gently on his chest, and her leg wrapped lazily around his. He placed his hand at the small of her back, drawing her in as close to him as possible, while the other arm cradled her head, his thumb and forefingers caressing the soft skin of her face. He couldn't deny how much he had missed holding her in his arms. Within moments, he felt her breathing slow to a steady rhythm, and felt his own eyes begin to flutter shut.

* * *

Carla stood in the bathroom, using a towel to squeeze the water from her freshly washed hair. She ran her fingers along her scalp, shaking her hair as she did so. She looked into the mirror, pleased for once to not have the dark, protruding bags under her eyes so visible. Sighing, she sat on the edge of the tub as she continued to absentmindedly towel dry her hair. She had slept so well in Trevor's arms. She hadn't slept that well since…her hands paused as she tried to remember the last time she slept a truly peaceful sleep; her eyes fluttered around the room, before realization dawned on her. She _hadn't _had a decent night's sleep since the last time Trevor had held her as she slept.

She shook her head softly. He always seemed to be able to take away her pain; after Tony's murder-suicide plot at the factory, Trev had been the one to help her through the nightmares she experienced on a nightly basis. He managed to push away her fears by simply wrapping his arms around her. He made her feel safe. A crooked smile appeared on her face as she remembered their time together; their dates, their nights in. A blush flushed across her cheeks as she remembered their lovemaking…he was always passionate but gentle with her, especially after the events that occurred in the factory. He treated her like she was the most important thing in the world, a feeling she hadn't had since…

Her face fell as she realized that no one _had_ ever really treated her like she was the most important thing in the world before…unless it was for their own agenda. While Paul loved her to bits, he and his family always came first; and Liam fought so hard to pretend that he didn't care for her that by the time he finally confessed his undying love for her, it was too late for them to be together. She knew how much she loved Liam, and how he was the most important thing in the world to _her_, even if they couldn't be together; but while she believed that he loved her, she never experienced if he felt the same way; he never got the chance to show it to her.

No, it was Trev and Trev only that made her feel like she was worthy of unselfish love…and she messed it up by trying to fill the hole in her heart that Liam had left. She was so deeply scarred from Tony's attack, more so than she wanted to admit. She never meant for it to happen; never meant to try to change him into Liam. It just began to happen and she didn't even realize what she was doing. She saw glimpses of the love of her life in Trevor, and as Liam's death anniversary approached ever nearer, her grieving took an unexpected turn. Despite how blissfully happy she was with Trevor, she could feel herself becoming depressed as October edged nearer…

_She remembered waking up one night from a nightmare and glancing over to a sleeping Trevor: only to find it was Liam who lay next to her. His face was bloodied and scraped from where he had slid across the pavement after being hit by the car; his clothes covered in dirt, his skin pale. She could see his chest rising and falling softly with each breath he took, and she had panicked. She rushed out of the bedroom, and grabbed the only thing she knew would stop this hallucination and steady her nerves; she had grabbed the bottle of red wine left on the dining room table and raised it to her lips, not even bothering to use a glass. _

_As the liquid coursed down her throat, she had found herself sliding down the wall outside her bedroom, watching the figure in the bed and waiting for her mind to snap out of it. She remembered the hot tears that rolled down her face, how her body shook with fright, and how she took another swig of wine to hasten the end of this nightmare. She watched as the figure turned over, reaching over to her side of the bed, before sitting up and looking around for her. She sighed deeply and leaned her head back against the wall in relief as she saw it was Trevor. He climbed out of bed and she could see the worry on his face as he approached her. He leaned down, prying the bottle from her limpid fingers, and pulled her into his arms as she broke down. _

"_Another nightmare?" he had asked her gently, and she nodded against him as she wiped her eyes furiously._

"_Was it Tony?" he had whispered, and she paused. She couldn't tell him it was Liam she saw in her bed…and that it was Liam she saw in her boyfriend. She convinced herself that the lie would be better, and she nodded her head. As she felt his arms tighten around her and caress her soothingly, she assured herself that this was a one-off; that it was simply old feelings being drawn up because it was nearing October, and that she would move on from this. She just didn't expect to rely so heavily on booze to do it._

She forced herself back to a standing position as she mulled over where everything had gone wrong with Trevor; had she just admitted that she was grieving and accepted help from him instead of trying to change him, then he wouldn't have left. She wouldn't have relied on Peter to help her through her dependence on alcohol, she wouldn't have fell in love with him…and Frank never would have-

She felt bile rise in her stomach at the mere thought of him, and immediately went to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. As she picked up the face cloth to dry her skin, she heard a raised voice in her flat. Her body tensed momentarily before realizing it was Trevor. She placed down the towel on the edge of the sink, and stepped closer to the door, pressing her ear against it in a futile attempt to listen. When she realized she couldn't make out what he was saying, she quietly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I don't care what your reasoning was Jan, you had no right to keep it from me." Trevor's voice boomed across the flat, as she stepped onto the hardwood floor of the flat. His back was to her, gripping his mobile to his ear, and his body was tensed like a cat ready to pounce. She found herself unable to look away, and so she stood firmly planted, and wrapped her arms across her chest protectively.

"No you listen Jan," his voice was low and angry and Carla felt a chill dance up her spine in spite of herself, "I know you knew about it; I know Leanne and you talked multiple times since it happened and I know she would have told you the news, let alone the other gossipy people around here that you spoke to as well since. So don't pretend that you didn't know…" he took deep breaths and shook his head, obviously in response to whatever Janice was telling him, "Don't feed me that load of horse shit Jan!" he stated angrily, and Carla rubbed her lips together apprehensively at his aggression.

Trevor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he listened to Janice's excuses. After a few moments he interrupted her, "No see that's where you're wrong Jan: I have never stopped caring for her, I have never stopped loving her." Carla's lips parted and her brow furrowed upon hearing his confession, and she hugged her arms around her as he continued, "You didn't tell me because you thought I was over her and didn't care anymore; you didn't tell me because you knew I would've been on the first train back here, and _you_ couldn't handle _that._" Carla felt her heart flutter at his words, and wanted nothing more than to go to him and hold him in her arms, but the anger emanating from him kept her firmly rooted to where she stood.

"I'm sorry Jan, but I just can't talk to you right now." He stated dismissively, "no I don't hate you, but I'm really angry with you at the moment and I just need time to cool down. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Bye Jan." He ended the call before Janice could argue. He flung his mobile on the sofa with a grunt and ran his fingers through his hair before turning around. He froze upon seeing Carla standing near the bathroom, clad only in her towel. She had her arms wrapped about herself, her eyes looking down to the floor, and she was shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Umm," she started as she bit her lip, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No," he stated apologetically as he approached her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been shouting the odds." He placed his hands on her upper arms, feeling her tense slightly, "I should have realized, I'm sorry."

"Did you mean it?" She asked quietly, her eyes still looking at the floor.

"That I would have been here in a heartbeat?" Trevor began, "Yeah, I-"

"No," Carla interrupted, closing her eyes before looking up into his, "did you mean it when you said you never stopped loving me?" her voice cracked as she spoke, barely above a whisper.

Trevor smiled crookedly and he ran his fingers under her chin, "Yeah I did." He whispered, as he gazed into her eyes, "I love you Carla Connor; that hasn't changed since I left last year; in fact I think it just made me realize it more." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into his arms, sighing contentedly as she wrapped her arms under his, returning his hug.

* * *

The workers were huddled in the kitchenette at the factory, all shouting the odds while Hayley tried to reason with them.

"Come on you lot," Hayley pressed, "You have to understand what Ms Connor is going through right now…I'm sure it just slipped her mind."

"Well I for one am ready to hear out what Carla has to say when she gets in…I'm sure it was just a mistake." Sean stated, but his voice gave away his uncertainty.

"Oh well I wonder if my landlord will be as forgiving when I don't have the rent money for him this month and I say 'sorry, mate! Had a lot going on…it just slipped my mind!'" Izzy stated rolling her eyes.

"Come on Izzy that's not fair!" Hayley argued, "You know Ms Connor will do anything to ensure we all get paid!"

"Yeah right," Izzy snorted, "You saw her last night. Let's face it our boss is a basket-case Hayles."

"There a problem?" Carla's voice rung out and the staff whipped around to see her and Trevor standing at the office door. Even though she looked drawn and tired, her stance looked like the old tough-as-boots factory boss. Her eyebrow was raised at her workers, and Trevor stood protectively at her side. "Hayley?" Carla pressed.

"Oh the staff were just a bit worried because they didn't receive their wage packets Ms Connor, and I was trying to assure them that there was a reasonable explanation."

"Yeah, and we're saying that it better be a damn good one, else we'll be walking out and find _another_ factory to work in." Izzy muttered under her breath and Carla got her defenses up, knowing exactly who's factory she was referring to. She narrowed her eyes and strode towards Izzy.

"Well, if you want to work for a rapist, and the man who is responsible for our current predicament Izzy, then please don't let the door hit you on the way out." She flung her arm out towards the door, "and that goes for all of you." They all looked awkwardly at each other for a moment, and Carla took the opportunity to turn her back on them and head for the office, stopping for dramatic effect and whipping back around. Her heels clicked along the factory floor as she approached the kitchenette table, and flung a large, brown envelope between Hayley and Sean.

"I do apologize for not having your wage packets ready for first thing," she said snidely, "but your 'basket-case' of a boss wanted to ensure that you all got the added bonuses that she promised you, and wanted to give them to you all herself, _personally_, to thank you all for your hard work. She really must be losing her mind to think any of you lot would be the least bit understanding."

"Ms Connor –" Hayley began sympathetically,

"Leave it 'ayley." Carla stated as she turned on her heels and made her way to the office, "pass out their wages eh?" she called over her shoulder, her voice cracking with emotion, before striding into the office followed by a concerned Trevor.

Hayley looked at Izzy, "I hope you're proud of yourself." She snapped uncharacteristically.

"I feel horrible now." Izzy stated in a whisper, before wheeling towards her desk, glancing over to the office where she could make out Trevor trying to comfort her boss.

"Maybe we should all just get to work eh?" Sean stated. "Make it up to her that way."

"That's a good idea Sean." Hayley said as she glanced worriedly at the office. Carla was sat in her chair, her feet thrown onto the desk, and she was massaging her forehead. Trevor was kneeling down in front of her, gently caressing her arm.

Hayley shook her head in sympathy before heading back to sort out the wage packets. She didn't know how much more stress her boss was going to be able to take before she completely fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in uploading this. I've been so preoccupied with Possessive Impulse that I kept pushing off completing this latest chapter...but here it is!**_

_**I most likely will not have another update of either story until after next week...it's Canada Day Weekend and I'll be away, but I'll have my notebook to jot down ideas as they come to me.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this latest installment, and as always reviews are very much appreciated! :)**_

* * *

"Ms Connor –" Hayley began sympathetically,

"Leave it 'ayley." He heard the sharpness in Carla's tone as she turned on her heels and made her way towards him, "pass out their wages eh?" she called back over her shoulder, her voice cracking with emotion. He could see the tears dancing in her eyes as she pushed open the office door and flung her purse onto the desk.

He followed her in and positioned himself behind her as she stood with both hands raised covering her eyes. Raising his hands slowly he placed them on her shoulders, feeling her involuntarily tense at his touch. He slowly caressed her arms and whispered, "you alright?"

He heard a sniffle before she exhaled a long breath, "No," she answered truthfully, turning slightly and sitting in her chair, "no I'm not alright." She lifted her legs and placed them on the desk so she was now reclining in her chair and using her hands to gently massage her forehead.

He moved forward and knelt down beside her; his hand reaching out and stroking her arm, "Why are you letting them get to you?" he asked gently, "the Carla Connor I knew would have-"

"The Carla Connor you knew is dead, Trev," she stated with a shaky breath, "she died that night last month in the flat." She threw a glance out the window towards the factory floor, "I dunno, maybe it's for the best that she's gone…" she whispered.

"What?" Trev shook his head, "Carla I know you don't mean that."

"Oh but I do. Keeping up the tough cookie façade? I've been doing it since I were 16 and it's become incredibly draining, darlin'." She stated, her eyes staring at her hands as she picked at her fingernails. "Frank's attack has certainly knocked me down about 100 pegs. It's made me an emotional wreck to boot; I'm afraid to have people near me, let alone have them touch me. I mean, I know I've become a bit more open with certain people, like Maria and Peter," she looked into his loving eyes and a smile tugged at her lips, "and you," he returned her smile as he reached up and stroked her cheek, "but that doesn't help when you're trying to run a business, does it?"

"Carla love, you've just been through one hell of an ordeal. You just need time to recover, that's all." He assured her

"Yeah, _time_ I don't have the luxury for. Come on Trev, You heard Izzy…they all think I'm a basket-case. And with all the lies Frank's pumping out about me, I reckon my clients are starting to think the same thing." She sighed and looked around. "I dunno, I think –" she rubbed her forehead again as she closed her eyes, "I think after this order is finished I'm just gonna pack it in. Let them all go and work for Frank if they want to."

"Carla-" Trevor started but she raised her hand dismissively

"No, Trev." She shook her head as she gazed into his eyes, "I'm physically and mentally drained. It doesn't matter how much everyone around here offers me their platitudes, because when push comes to shove, they'll all abandon me in a heartbeat to ensure they get wages," she shrugged her shoulders and looked up to the ceiling, "and I can't really blame them for that. Truth be told, I've lost the will to fight for myself, let alone that lot out there." Her voice cracked and the tears she tried to hold back finally fell down her cheeks. "I mean, they were the reason I was forced into signing Frank on as a client in the first place; pushing me constantly about their job safety, and the state of Underworld. He knew it, and he used it to his advantage. I signed him on as a client to ensure the survival of this company, and from that moment he began to manipulate me into thinking he were a decent bloke, and that he didn't assault Maria; that she just misread the signals…and the whole while I'm still listening to that lot asking, 'When are we getting paid Ms. Connor?' 'When are we getting more work Ms. Connor?' 'Is the factory going under Ms. Connor?'" she rubbed her forehead with her shaking hand, "I caved under the pressure to keep my staff and my factory and made a deal with the devil. And now?" her voice softened to a barely audible whisper, "Now, I just don't have the strength to fight for it anymore."

He sighed and wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Look, I know you're frustrated and feeling helpless right now, but if you let this place sink, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You told me once that you love this factory, _'every blinkin' stressful minute of it'_, remember?" he gave her a small smile, which she returned with a small one of her own, "I know how much this place means to you; please love, don't do anything rash." He stroked her jaw with the backs of his fingers, "I'll tell you what: Why don't I leave you here for a bit while I run to my flat and grab some gear. I'll come back around lunchtime, I'll bring you sommit to eat, and we'll chat properly about this, okay?"

"Trev-" she began to object but he pushed himself to his feet and stood towering over her

"Now you listen to me Cinders," he stated firmly and she couldn't help but smile at the pet name he had bestowed upon her last year, "I'll have no more arguments from you. Now I want you to- I dunno-" he looked around the office, "jam your finger in that drawer or stub your toe on the filing cabinet…anything that will make you angry enough to lash out! And then I want you to use that anger and throw yourself into your work. You've only got three more days to get this order out. Now get on the phone and re-order your supplies," he leaned in and rested his hands on the armrests of her chair, his nose mere inches from hers, "and bring back that lovable bitch that I know is in there somewhere."

She chuckled in spite of herself before bringing up her right hand in mock salute, "Yes sir!"

"Good." He pecked her on the nose and headed out of the office, tossing a last glance at her through the window before continuing on his way out of the factory.

Carla smiled as she watched him walk past the office windows. It was remarkable how at ease she began to feel simply by being in his presence again. She swung her legs off the desk and turned on the computer in front of her. She began to rifle through the papers on the desk, her eyes narrowing when she was unable to find what she was looking for. She rose from her chair and made her way around the desk, flipping through more papers to find the phone number of the suppliers. Letting out a sigh of relief as she located it, she clutched the card to her and picked up the phone to dial the number. She heard her mobile vibrate on the desk and reached into her purse to retrieve it. She could hear the line ringing in her ear as she held the receiver of her landline between her shoulder and her head, whilst opening her mobile to see she had received a text.

_Hey,_

_I just saw Trevor driving past the bookie's._

_You okay?_

_Peter_

_xo_

She hesitated for a moment and pursed her lips together, contemplating whether she should respond or not. She would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt by his lack of communication on his little getaway with Leanne and Simon, but in her heart she also couldn't blame him. Neither one of them wanted to go another nine rounds with his wife. She considered ignoring the text altogether before quickly changing her mind; she knew that her not responding would only cause him to worry more, and would likely trigger a visit from him; and _that_ was something she couldn't handle at the present time.

"Yes, this is Carla Connor from Underworld, I'd like to reorder some material to be sent on rush delivery please?" she began talking into the phone as she typed a message back to Peter,

_Thanks for the concern Peter,_

_Trev's only stepped out for a few hours. _

_I'm as okay as I can be._

_Just taking it one day at a time…_

_I'll see you around sometime._

_Carla_

She sent the message, deliberately leaving out the kisses and hugs. If Leanne should see the text, and Carla assumed she would, she didn't want to give her something else to pick at for the next six months. She placed her mobile back in her purse and continued her phone conversation, feeling a little more energized.

At the bookie's, Peter read and re-read the text Carla sent him, trying to decipher if it had any hidden messages. He felt his heart split upon realizing she was being deliberately aloof with him…as if she was pulling away from him.

He couldn't help the jealousy he felt. He knew he was being selfish; he was too much of a coward to admit that he wasn't in love with Leanne and hadn't been since he found out about her fling with Nick, but he also couldn't bear to see Carla with someone else. He was too scared of what the repercussions would have on his son if he followed his heart and left Leanne and pursued the woman who held his heart, but he was also terrified of what seeing Carla with Trevor would have on _him_. He put his mobile back in his pocket, and walked outside to light up a cigarette.

* * *

Trevor walked around his flat, placing some shirts, trousers and toiletries into a suitcase, knowing he would be staying at Carla's for the foreseeable until she was feeling better. Locking the suitcase, he sat on the bed and dropped his head into his hands, finally allowing the events of the last 18 hours to sink in.

He sighed deeply, taking out his wallet, and pulling out a small photo. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked lovingly upon it. The photo was of Carla and himself at a match in South Africa, both wearing the hats he purchased prior to leaving Manchester. He traced the tip of his finger along her smiling face, remembering the ordeal she went through a month prior to their trip; he remembered how vulnerable and scared she was, and how long it took for her to finally revert back to the woman he fell in love with several months' prior. He didn't know if she could do it this time around. While Tony's attack on her life left her shaken and wary, Frank's attack crushed every ounce of self-confidence and self-worth she had. Not that she had a very high opinion of herself to begin with, despite the charade she put on to others.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the nightmares he experienced the night before came flooding back. He could see Carla lying on the floor of her flat, a man whose face was cast in shadows pinning her beneath him. He could hear her begging and pleading with him to stop; he could hear the man laughing at her, berating her; he could see her crying as the man pressed a hand over her mouth; he could hears her painful moans and muffled screams; he could hear the man's grunts of satisfaction as he viciously thrust into her…

He felt an unimaginable amount of rage course through him; everything before his eyes flashed red as he raised himself up from the bed, picked up the bedside table and sent it hurtling to the other side of the room. He rammed his body into his clothes chest, knocking it over and sending the items on top of it to crash to the floor. He stopped his assault of his furniture and turned back to the photo now laying on the bed, as he breathed in deep and rapid breaths. Without warning, he collapsed beside the bed, his hand shaking as he held the photo to him, tears of frustration falling down his face as sobs wracked his body.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Carla," he whispered between sobs, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Carla sat in her desk chair, rifling through some numbers of potential machinists. Having just ordered a few extra machines with the money Trevor had leant her, and with her workforce working hard, she felt her confidence slowly returning. Her landline rang, and she reached over to pick it up,

"Hello Underworld, Carla Connor speaking," she said, a smile dancing across her face.

"Hello Carla," his voice sent chills through her body, and she struggled to keep her grasp of the phone, "You sound deliciously sexy as always sweetheart."

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she shakily addressed him, "Frank..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you all for the wonderful reveiws and comments!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this latest installment! **_

_**:)**_

* * *

Carla's hand shook violently as she clutched the receiver to her ear. She was now sitting upright in her chair; her free hand gripping the desk in front of her, her knuckles white as snow. Her breathing became shallow and ragged as she struggled to put on a courageous front.

"What do you want Frank?" She stated bravely.

"You," he whispered, "but of course I'll have to wait until I'm free of certain legal restrictions, before then won't I?"

"You know that contacting me is a violation of your bail conditions," she forced out, her voice wavering slightly, "is trying to torment me really worth the risk?"

"Oh Carla, Carla," he tutted at her, "after everything we've been through together, do you really think I'd be so reckless this time as to get caught? I'm calling from a payphone, and unless you have installed a recording device into your receiver, you have no proof whatsoever that I've called you. It's your word against mine," he breathed through the phone, his voice taking on a more sinister tone, "again…"

She could practically see the smile dancing across his face; he was right: he had her right where he wanted her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "What do you want?"

"I hear you undercut me with Dunbar, darling." She shuddered at the term of endearment he continued to impose on her even now, despite everything he put her through.

"I'm not your darling." She gritted out.

"Oh but you are, my dear." He stated maliciously, "You're mine in every way, shape and form."

"I'll never be yours Frank." She whispered.

"Oh really? Tell me _darling_," he began, his voice taking on a patronizing air, "Have you managed to get Peter Barlow out of your head yet?" Despite the silence on her end, he knew her well enough to know he touched a nerve. He could practically see her face drain of colour, and when she remained silent, he smirked, "Or has that spot he resided in for over a year, now become occupied by me, hmm?"

She couldn't respond. She simply held the receiver to her ear, and stared straight ahead; her heart was pounding in her chest, and her body began to tremble with anger.

"You see my dear, you are mine no matter how much you try to deny it." His voice, though barely above a whisper, thundered in her ears, "I have ensured that you will never be rid of me, even if I somehow do go down in court for your little accusation; See, I finally did what you couldn't do…I got that alcoholic bookie out of your head once and for all. From now on, every time he or any other man looks at you, you'll see me. Every time he or anyone else touches you, you'll feel me… just as you did with that client Rory in the Bistro." She swallowed down the lump of bile rising in her throat, hating the truthfulness behind his malicious words, "So you see Carla: you will never be rid of me, _ever_. I will be there at your happiest of times, and at your most intimate of moments…you are mine, and mine alone."

"You unimaginable bastard…" she whispered shakily.

"Oh sticks and stones my dear," he taunted her, "But really, my possession over you is not why I rang, though I do so enjoy reminding of you of it. No, I called about the Dunbar order." He took a deep breath and took on a more caring tone; "you know you can't make that order with your lack of machines, staff, and supplies sweetheart."

She closed her eyes, as her body trembled with pent up rage,_ 'don't let him get to you, do __**NOT**__ let him get to you…' _she told herself as she slowly rocked back and forth in her seat.

"You know I speak the truth Carla," He whispered, "so I will ask you again to save yourself the heartache of dragging this through the courts…"

'_1…2…3…4…5...'_ she counted in her head

"Refuse to give evidence and drop the charges," he continued, "I'll close up shop here, sell you my shares back," he paused and smirked evilly, "_if_ you can afford them, and I'll let you get on with your life…"

She listened to his words, her mind seriously contemplating them before he spoke again, "who knows…maybe I'll even give you a second chance. You know, prove that your calling off the wedding was really just cold feet."

"Go to 'ell." She whispered bravely.

"Fine, I can tell you still aren't able to think rationally Carla. No worries though, I can wait until the fog around your mind clears a bit." He lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "maybe I'll pop by your flat one night…see if you aren't up for a proper chat then, eh?"

Her eyes flew open and she began to convulse in fear, "You stay the hell away from me, Frank." Her voice trembled through the receiver.

"See you soon sweetheart." Frank whispered before he hung up the phone. She remained seated in her chair, the phone pressing hard against her ear. She lowered her shaking hand and hung up the landline, before bringing her fingers to her mouth and nervously bit her fingernails. She jumped with fright as Hayley knocked on the door before entering,

"Oh s-sorry Ms. Connor, I didn't mean to startle you." Hayley stated apologetically, as Carla took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"No, it's alright Hayley. What can I do for you love?" she asked as she tried to conceal her shaking hands from the woman before her.

"I just wanted to let you know, that we're almost out of the material for the Dunbar order, but in spite of that, we're actually ahead of schedule."

Carla couldn't hide the shock on her face, "Ahead of schedule?" she asked in amazement, "but-" she breathed deeply, "-but we're down a number of machinists; only a few of them worked overtime last night…how?"

"They put their noses to the grindstone Ms Connor." Hayley stated smiling broadly, "I think they all felt bad for giving you such a hard time this morning."

"Moaning about me behind my back you mean." Carla muttered as she ran a hand through her hair, "Well, I've got some extra machines ordered, and the supplies should be here first thing so," she sighed and looked out through the glass at the machinists, "there's no point in them staying 'ere when they've got nowt to do till tomorrow. Why don't you tell that lot to finish as much as they can with the material remaining, and then take the rest of the day. They'll need to be here at 8:30 am sharp though to get a jump start on this order again. We may be ahead now, but we'll be losing the rest of the day so we'll be behind again tomorrow." She glanced back to Hayley who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ms. Connor? Are you alright?" the older woman asked, moving slowly towards the desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hayles," Carla replied, glancing down to her trembling hands, "why do you ask?"

"You just…look like you've seen a ghost." Hayley stated as she placed a comforting hand on her boss's shoulder. Carla bit her lip and grasped the hand on her shoulder with her fingers.

"Just a bad phone call; nothing to worry about I promise." She whispered giving Hayley's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay," Hayley began, knowing in her heart that her boss was hiding something from her, "I'll let the staff know. Can I fix you a brew?"

"No, ta." Carla whispered, "just umm, let me know when you're leaving okay?"

"Okay." Hayley agreed and walked out of the office. Carla watched her leave before allowing her head to fall into her hands.

* * *

Trevor stepped into the Rovers, wanting to have a quick pint before heading back to the factory. He placed the bag from Roy's on the bar as Stella approached.

"Hiya love, what can I get for you?" she asked him cheerfully.

"Just a pint of lager love, please." He stated, pulling out a few pounds from his pockets.

"Hey Trev." Peter stated, coming up to stand next to him.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Trev said shifting his weight so he was facing the shorter man, "Can I buy you another?" he asked pointing to Peter's glass of ginger ale.

"Actually, I was going to buy yours if you don't mind." Peter stated, before calling out to Stella, "and another ginger ale when you're ready Stella please."

"Coming up," she called over her shoulder.

"Cheers mate." Trev thanked him as he slid into the booth Peter gestured to.

"So, uh how's Carla doing?" Peter asked carefully.

"A bit better today." Trevor answered, not wanting to give him too much information. He looked up and smiled as Stella brought the drinks over to their table. "Cheers love." He said, before taking a long gulp of the liquid. He sighed before looking back at the man across from him, "I can't believe what's happened to her since I've been gone." He shook his head angrily, "I promised her after Tony tried to kill her, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. And at the first opportunity to protect her from a monster, I'm not around." He took another gulp of his drink, "I never should have left her. I should've been more understanding of what she was going through."

Peter didn't respond; he simply sat stewing at Trevor's words as he stared into his glass. _He_ should have been the one to protect her whether Trevor was around or not. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her attack in the first place. He knew how she felt about him, and how she resolved herself to move on after he rejected her again. But he hadn't expected her to move on so quickly; he had been insanely jealous when he saw Carla and Frank's intimate little moments in the pub, the bistro, outside the factory…he knew he was starting to crack, wanting nothing more than to be the one seducing her for a change, but instead, he pushed Carla into Frank's arms in order to suppress his growing love for her.

"I know, you know?" Trevor stated, his eyes narrowing at the bookie.

Peter looked up to meet the tall man's eyes, "eh?"

Trevor leaned forward and whispered, "I know about Carla's feelings for you." Peter looked at him, unsure of what to say next but Trevor gave him a reassuring smile, "It's alright mate, I won't tell anyone, especially Leanne."

Peter gave a sigh of relief, "So umm Carla told you?" he asked.

Trevor nodded slowly, "She told me how she had feelings for her best mate's fiancée and how he rejected her. How she then tried to move on, and agreed to marry Frank, hoping she would grow to love him in time. How she became scared of his controlling ways during their engagement party, and tried to put as much space between them as possible. She told me about the accident and how Frank fixed it so she couldn't tell the police the truth without sending him down as well." He sipped his pint and stared into the glass, "and she told me how she broke off the engagement the night before the wedding because she knew it wasn't the right way to move on from her feelings for you. And how he told her, while he was-," he swallowed hard, "-attacking her, that he would ensure that no man would ever have her again." He finally raised his eyes to look into Peter's, anger flickering behind his normally gentle orbs, "I also know what Leanne said to her when she was at her lowest," his eyes became hard, "and how that led her to drink incessantly to try to drown out not only Frank's taunting but her former best mate's as well. How she downed a bottle of sleeping pills after a bottle of voddy because she desperately wanted one peaceful night's sleep. So yeah, I know everything."

Peter watched as Trevor downed the remainder of his pint, before he leaned in close to him again, "I also know that you have been a rock for her this past year mate." Trevor said gently, "And how Frank is using that as his defense…saying you two are having an affair and trying to stitch him up." Peter nodded in agreement. "But that's why I'm here now. I'm here to ensure he doesn't hurt her again. But I would like yours and Leanne's help Peter, so that we are able to break his defense apart and ensure he goes down for this."

"How can we help?" Peter asked, eager to spend any time he could with Carla. But Trevor didn't answer, instead his eyes were drawn to the factory workers entering the pub.

"Hang on a minute mate," Trevor stated as he rose from the booth and approached them. "I thought you all were working to meet that deadline?" he asked Sean.

"Oh we ran out of fabric, and the shipment Ms Connor ordered doesn't get in until tomorrow, so she gave us the rest of the day with the stipulation that we show up bright and early tomorrow morning." Sean replied quickly as he headed for the toilets.

"Is she still over there?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah she is. Figured she'd catch up on some paperwork while it were quiet." Hayley replied, "But to be honest Trevor," she whispered, "I think something hapenned while you were gone..."

* * *

Carla watched as the workers filed out of the factory, before looking restlessly about the office. Her eyes scanned over the filing cabinets, to the papers on her desk, to the screen of her computer, before her eyes finally fell to the drawer next to her.

She pulled the drawer open to reveal a bottle of vodka and a tumbler. She bit the inside of her lip, trying to talk herself out of pouring herself a drink.

'_You are mine no matter how much you try to deny it.'_ Frank's voice echoed through her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to will it away…

'_I will be there at your happiest of times, and at your most intimate of moments…'_

…She reached for the tumbler and placed it on the desk in front of her…

'_You will never be rid of me, ever.'_

…She grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the cap…pausing as the smell wafted up through her nostrils…

_'Refuse to give evidence and drop the charges...I'll let you get on with your life.'_

…She clutched the tumbler between her shaking fingers, and tipped the bottle, stopping short of allowing its clear liquid to pour into the glass below…

'_You are mine, and mine alone.'_

…She sniffled in an attempt to stop the tears that had formed in her eyes from falling before filling the glass with the vodka. She placed the bottle down on the desk, and raised the glass to her lips…

'_You're mine in every way, shape and form.'_

Closing her eyes she quickly downed the clear liquid and coughed slightly as it burned its way down her throat, before pouring herself another.

* * *

A small giggle emitted from behind the workers as they stood by the bar, "hmm nothing changes." A female voice stated before seeing Stella behind the bar, "although on second thoughts…" she said to the man on her left before approaching the bar, "new barmaid eh?" she asked smiling

"New boss actually." Stella replied with a smile of her own, sticking her hand out to her, "Stella Price, pleased to meet you."

"Michelle Connor." The woman stated, taking her hand and shaking it, "former employee."

"Oh another Connor?" Stella asked shocked.

"Yeah, well soon to be McCarthy," she patted the man leaning on the bar next to her on his back, "this is my fiancée Ciaran."

Sean finally returned from the men's room and immediately went to Michelle and embraced her. "Oh my goodness are you a sight for sore eyes! Hey Michelle!"

"Hello!" Michelle greeted him as she returned his embrace.

Sean turned and hugged Ciaran as well, as Trevor made his way over to them.

"Trevor?" Michelle asked curiously, "when did you get back?" she asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Just yesterday, I was just about to pop over to the factory with some lunch for Carla."

"Ohhh" Michelle cooed, "Are you trying to woo her again?" She watched as Sean and Trevor exchanged a glance. "Have I missed something?" she asked them, her eyes darting between them.

Sean eyed her suspiciously, "Do you not know what's happened?

Michelle's eyes widened in curiousity, "Know what?"

"Oh, it's something you need to speak to Carla about." Sean said gently,

"No, Sean just tell us what's going on?" Michelle pressed, while Ciaran, who had gone over to greet Peter, turned to look between Sean and his fiancée.

"No, no," Sean's eyes were locked onto Michelle's, "I really think you need to hear this from Carla."

"Look I'm heading there now," Trevor interrupted, "why don't you two come with me eh?"

Giving a stiff nod, Michelle began to follow the tall man out of the pub, Ciaran behind her, with his hand placed on the small of her back.

They walked into the factory, finding all the lights off except for the ones in the office.

"Carla?" Michelle called out, as she Ciaran and Trevor approached the sliding door of the office. Carla was sat in her chair, her feet placed on the chair, and she was clutching the tumbler in her hand,

"Well look who it isn't…" she stated, her eyes lighting up slightly at seeing them, her head cocking to the side and a tipsy smile spreading across her face, "nice tans…"

* * *

Peter walked out of the pub, his eyes glancing over to the factory, and wishing he could be in there comforting Carla as she was forced to tell more people about what Frank did to her. He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag and puffing out the smoke, before scratching his nose. He hadn't felt this helpless since the night he and Leanne found Carla's prone body lying on the floor of her flat, having overdosed on sleeping pills and vodka. He watched helplessly as she was put into an ambulance, and as she was wheeled down the hospital ward…

He took another drag and began walking to the bookie's. Trevor's words were rolling around in his mind. He knew.

Carla didn't even tell Maria about her feelings for Peter…why would she tell Trevor?

He felt pangs of jealousy rip through his heart at the possibility that she was falling for her ex again and he dejectedly stubbed out his cigarette butt and stormed into the bookie's…

* * *

"Carla, tell us what's happened." Ciaran stated, laying a hand on her shoulder and feeling her involuntarily flinch beneath him.

"Where to begin…" Carla breathed out, as Michelle made her way around the desk towards her.

"Try at the beginning." Ciaran pressed, letting out a sigh. Trevor sat in the corner of the office, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes briefly met his ex's. He flashed her a reassuring smile and nod.

"Come on, take your time." Michelle said quietly as she sat on the desk in front of her.

Carla sighed and closed her eyes trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall, "I'm glad you guys are back," she said, her voice wavering with emotion. Michelle's stomach churned apprehensively, as she exchanged a glance with her fiancée,

"things have been a bit umm…" Carla continued

"Carla," Michelle whispered fearfully, "talk to me."

Ciaran leaned down closer to her, "we can't help you unless we know what's wrong." He whispered gently.

"Oh you can't help me love." Carla chuckled humourlessly, "there's no fixing what Frank's done to me." Ciaran's eyes met Trevor's as it finally dawned on him: the way she was jumping at his touch, the way she curled herself into a ball, the hunched shoulders…

"Frank?" Michelle asked suspiciously, "Frank Foster?"

"Yup, the very same." Carla responded, "you always did have a good memory for names didn't you-"

"What has he done to you?" Michelle interrupted, fear rising in her heart. At Carla's downtrodden expression, Michelle pressed again, more forcefully "Carla what has he done?"

Michelle's heart sank as her sister-in-law's eyes rose to meet hers; the olive orbs relaying emotions that no words could express. Her sister-in-law was broken…

Michelle's heart sank.

"no…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful response to this story so far.**_

_**Here's a Carchelle chapter...I've alluded to actual scenes from Corrie, and some that I fictionalized...hope it flows well!**_

_**Reviews and comments are always greatly appreciated :)**_

* * *

Michelle kept glancing over at Carla as they sat in the back seat of Trevor's car. She was gripping her sister-in-law's hand in her own, afraid that if she let go Carla would simply vanish into thin air.

'_Raped.'_

The word sent chills through her body.

_'My Carla was raped.'_

She closed her eyes as Carla's words echoed in her mind.

'_he threw me to the floor… pinned me down…I begged him to stop…he wouldn't stop…made me tell him I loved him…told me he loved me…'_

Michelle took in a shaky breath, crude images flashing before her eyes of what Carla had suffered while she was blissfully enjoying herself on a cruise ship.

'_I were a waste of skin…he succeeded in turning people against me…there was no other way out…I just wanted to sleep…I just wanted to forget…'_

Michelle turned her head and observed Carla carefully, unable to process that the broken and worn woman beside her was now simply a shell of the strong and sexy factory boss that pushed her to follow her heart in January. This was the woman who, despite her fear, fought her ex-husband in a burning factory and managed to escape both his and death's clutches. The Carla she grew up with and had grown to love as a part of her family was always a survivor, but the woman next to her now looked as though she was barely holding on.

She looked tired; her eyes, normally so full of life, were now devoid of any emotion as she stared out the window, watching the pittering of rain as it trickled down the glass. She was thinner than she was in January; most likely due to a combination of malnutrition and stress. She had applied the simplest of make-up to cover her puffy eyes, and her clothes were casual and comfortable: the sky-high stilettos she wore to work earlier sat in her lap, replaced now by a pair of flip flops; gone were the business skirts and tops she used to wear, swapped instead for jeans and a jumper. Her confident stride was non-existent as she took meek steps down the cobbles to the car, and she held her arms consistently around either her abdomen or her chest, hugging herself as though she felt that no one else would.

"You're doing it again 'Chelle," Her soft voice cut through the silence in the car as she turned her head to look into her best friend's eyes, allowing a soft smile to play upon her lips, "staring at me."

"I'm sorry Car, I can't help it." Michelle apologized, bringing Carla's hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles gently. "Why didn't you ring me?"

Carla leaned her head against the window, turning to look through the glass as she answered in barely a whisper, "I didn't want to be a burden."

"You would never be a burden to me babe!" Michelle stated, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "You're my family. Other than my parents Carla, you, Ryan, Maria and little Liam are all I've got left." She whispered.

"Yeah and we all know who's fault that is right Michelle?" Carla whispered, a hint of anger playing upon her words.

"Eh?" Michelle pressed, and slightly recoiled when Carla turned to face her again, her green eyes flashing with unbridled hurt and anger.

"Oh come on 'Chelle, you said it yourself that I was as much to blame for Liam's death as Tony was." Her words dripped with anguish.

Michelle shook her head, wishing she could take back those words from two years prior, "Car-"

"No Michelle, you were right."

"No I wasn't!" Michelle screeched, as she unbuckled her belt and shifted closer to her sister-in-law. "Carla, you couldn't have known what Tony was planning to do; and yes you may have run away when he confessed but I understand now why you did it; the man you loved admitted to you that he was a murderer, he even tried to kill you even though he promised you he would never hurt you."

"It don't matter Michelle," Carla choked out, looking out the window again, "if I had just forgiven Paul for cheating on me with them prostitutes, and not insisted on leaving him, he wouldn't have gotten drunk and behind the wheel of a car. He'd still be here with me," she sniffled softly, "in my arms. Tony wouldn't have happened, my affair with Liam would never have happened; he would be settled down happily with Maria and little Liam. I've got both your brothers' blood on my hands 'Chelle. And they're stains I can never seem to wash off."

"Carla please love," Michelle pleaded as she put her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to her, "please don't do this to yourself! None of this is your fault. Come on, where's the strong woman I once knew?"

"What the one who's 'made of iron?'" Carla snapped snidely, her eyes glaring into Michelle's. "The woman who never needed a 'safety net'?"

Michelle sighed deeply as guilt washed over her, and she wanted to slide back across the seat and give Carla her space, but she knew in her heart that her best friend needed to lash out at her. It was only fair; she'd lashed out at Carla plenty of times, justified in her mind or not. _'But Carla'_ Michelle thought sadly, _'Carla has never called me out for the horrible things I've done and said to her.'_

Carla felt a rush of rage flowing through her as she stared at her sister-in-law. _'How dare she come back now and try to pick up the pieces,'_ she thought angrily, _'How dare she pretend that she always cared about me when for years she treated me like a pebble in her shoe.'_ She felt tears of frustration sting her eyes, _'she's always leaving me when I need her the most…'_, she rubbed her lips together apprehensively, _'everyone always leaves me…"_

"When my Paul died," Carla started, swallowing the lump forming in her throat, "and we returned from his funeral, Liam did a runner…," she looked down to her hands, biting her lip nervously, "and then you left with Ryan. You all just left me here," she looked back to Michelle, her eyes brimming with tears, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders, "it were like I weren't suffering an' all, or maybe it was that my grief wasn't as important as your lot's was." Her eyes were fixed on her sister-in-law's, staring straight into her soul, her words cutting like a knife, "I had never felt more unloved and unwanted by your family then at that moment, and that is sayin' sommit 'Chelle." The tears cascaded down her face and Michelle felt her own begin to fall as well. Carla inhaled a ragged breath, "You all thought I was so tough, 'made of iron', 'tough-as-old-boots'…but I wasn't, I never was. Paul were my rock, and Liam were my foundation; and you, well you were my cement…you kept me grounded." She whispered, a small smile forming on her lips, as she reached up to wipe away the tears falling down Michelle's cheek. "But you all left me_. 'I gotta look after myself and Ryan, I can't be bothered to look after Carla on top of it all. She can she look after herself. I don't need the burden right now.'_"

Michelle closed her eyes and sighed, "You heard that phone conversation I had with Steve?"

Carla nodded, "Yeah." She remembered standing outside Michelle's bedroom, hearing her sister-in-law justify her leaving Weatherfield to her then boyfriend, feeling her heart rip in two at the prospect of being a burden on the family that she loved more than herself.

Michelle felt an overwhelming rush of guilt as she remembered her own husband's death; how Paul and Liam were wrecks, unable to help comfort their sister and their nephew due to their own grief and guilt; both she and Carla had not known the crime her brothers had committed at the time. She remembered how it was Carla who never left her and Ryan's sides. She made sure they never had to worry about cooking, or doing the laundry. How even though she and Michelle used to snipe at each other long ago, their conflicts of the past were all but forgotten as Carla would stay with her long after they put Ryan to bed, hold her in her arms, and rock her softly as she cried and fell into a dreamless sleep. How she would awaken still lying in Carla's arms; how she felt so comforted and loved, and reassured that she would be able to pull through this horrible ordeal of losing her husband, all because she had someone there constantly to support her.

She remembered the first time she laughed after they buried her Dean, not thinking it would ever be possible again: her parents finally went back to Ireland and Michelle and Ryan had sat down to dinner with her brothers and sister-in-law. The dinner looked and tasted delicious, and Paul began pestering his wife in the kitchen as she cleaned up to spill the beans on how she suddenly acquired decent cooking skills. Carla finally cracked under the pressure, pulling out the takeaway containers from under the sink and mumbling "well I didn't think anyone at this table needed food poisoning on top of everything else." Ryan snorted first, and Michelle let loose a heartfelt laugh. Paul simply shook his head and smiled, and a tearful Liam reached over and pulled Carla into his embrace, kissing the top of her head and whispering something in her ear that no one else could make out. But the way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him…how Michelle didn't see it then was beyond her now.

Then Paul died, and though the two women were there for each other in the beginning, Michelle selfishly wanted to deal with her own guilt and grief. She justified to herself that Carla was strong enough to ride out the suffering alone; forgetting just how hard it really was to say goodbye to the man you called husband for years. Michelle would cry in her own room, not realizing that just next door Carla was doing the same; wishing to be comforted the same way she had comforted Michelle years prior; but no one ever came, and she was too proud to ask. Michelle didn't think twice about leaving Carla behind to go to Ireland with Ryan, forgetting that Liam had left as well and Carla would have literally no one around her to support her the way she was supported when Dean passed. She left her to cope on her own…and Michelle began to wonder if she ever really dealt with the loss at all.

"Funny enough, Steve was the only one who kept me going strong while you were away." Carla sniffled as she looked out the window, "I don't think I would be here if it weren't for him…I might have run away and never looked back: abandoned by the people I loved. The people that I just needed desperately to hold me…tell me everything would be alright; to prove that-" her bottom lip began to quiver and her voice cracked, "-that for once in my whole stinkin' life, I was actually part of a family that loved me." She let out a sob and furiously wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

Michelle shuffled closer to her and pulled her close, "You are love," she cried into her hair, "We all love you to bits, and our Liam and Paul loved you so much! I'm so sorry for leaving you when you needed me. I just keep doing it don't I?" She planted a kiss on the top of the woman's head, "Well not anymore. I promise you I will never leave you again." She grasped either side of Carla's face and pulled it so she was looking into her eyes, "Do you hear me Car? I'm never leaving you again!"

Carla looked into her best friend's eyes, all the anguish and grief she had suppressed for years at losing Paul and losing Liam finally rose to the surface. She felt herself begin to tremble; she felt herself begin to grieve; grieve for losing the two men she loved more than anything; grieve for what Frank had taken from her; grieve for what he continued to take from her. With a sob she let go of her pent up emotions, allowing herself to fall into Michelle's arms, as her sister-in-law cradled her head to her chest, both crying silent tears of sadness, but somehow also happy to have each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you all again for the lovely reviews and comments! Here is the latest installment, sorry for the delay. **_

_**This chapter is more of a filler, but hopefully it will tie in well with what's to come. As you may have guessed, after this chapter, it will no longer follow the events that occurred in Corrie and will become more of a fictionalized piece of work. **_

_**Reviews and comments are so greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Carla was busying herself in the kitchen making coffee as Michelle, Ciaran and Trevor sat on the couch.

"Look even if I did have the energy," Carla stated, as she turned to look at her sister-in-law, "well," she dropped her hand onto the counter in exasperation; "I've lost all my credibility haven't I?" she chuckled derisively, "my staff think I'm a headcase, and my customers…well they're hardly going to touch me now are they after this debacle."

"Come on, you just need to step back and look at things from a different angle." Ciaran reassured her

"The view won't be any different." She muttered, turning to put the milk back on the counter

"Yes it will," Michelle pressed as she stood up and stepped towards her, "it will because we're here now and we can help you deal with things."

Carla let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face her, "Oh love, you can't change what's happening up here though can you?" She tapped her temple with her finger, "I see him, all the time," her voice was shaky, and her eyes brimmed with tears as she pointed to her head again, "this is like Frank's own," she paused trying to find the right description, "private little playground up here." Her voice cracked, and Ciaran looked upon her sympathetically, hearing through her voice just how much in turmoil she was actually in. Carla stared straight into Michelle's eyes and lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "why do you think I tried to top myself?"

"Carla you've never surrendered in your life." Michelle pressed.

"I just want it over." Carla's voice cracked.

"And it will," Michelle tried to reassure her, "when he's locked up."

"Oh that could take months," Carla stated frustrated her head rolling back, "I'm hardly hanging on as it is, I need some closure."

"So just leave it to the jury." Michelle pushed

"What?" Carla shrugged her shoulders, "take my chances?"

"Well there's no other way." Michelle stated.

Carla looked down to the counter, avoiding eye contact with the others in the room as she mulled over what Frank told her on the phone, "There is actually," she swallowed hard and raised her head to look at the wall on the opposite end of the flat, "I can refuse to give evidence and drop the charges."

"Whoa hang on," Ciaran interrupted her, "he belongs behind bars."

"Carla if you walk away now, Frank has won." Michelle tried desperately

Carla threw her hands out exasperated, "He's won already," she said dejectedly, "look I," she took shaky breaths, "I just" she sighed before continuing "I can't do this anymore. Alright? I'm sorry I'm ringing the police first thing." She said quietly as she headed off towards her bedroom. Ciaran sighed and shook his head sympathetically at Michelle, who attempted to follow her sister-in-law, but was stopped by Trevor.

"Let me go Michelle." He whispered and followed Carla into her bedroom.

Michelle walked to her fiancée, placing herself between his legs and falling into his embrace.

"I know I've been bugging you about not staying in Weatherfield long 'Chelle," Ciaran whispered as he swayed her in his arms, "but after hearing what Carla's been through, I don't think it's such a good idea for us to up and leave anytime soon." He felt his fiancée wrap her arms tighter around him, and could feel the tears she was holding back begin to dampen his shirt.

"Thank you." She whispered softly into the crook of his neck.

He raised his hand to stroke her hair, turning his head slightly to kiss her head, "We'll get her through this," he assured her, "I promise."

* * *

Trevor pushed open the door to Carla's bedroom, expecting to see her curled up on the bed. Instead he was met with what appeared to be an empty room, and he called out her name gently as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm over here Trev." Her meek voice called to him, and he made his way around the bed and let out a sympathetic sigh at the sight. His ex was sat on the floor, her back leaning into the mattress, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her almost comfortingly. Her chin was resting on her knees and she was staring ahead at the wall. His heart breaking, he sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, feeling her almost instinctively lean her head against his chest, and he began to stroke her hair lovingly.

"Talk to me love." He whispered gently.

"There's nothing more to say Trev." She sniffled slightly and sighed into his embrace.

"What happened after I left the factory?" He felt her tense slightly and he gently pushed her away from him so he could look directly at her. She kept her eyes down, and he placed two fingers under her chin and raised it upwards so he was looking into her tear-filled eyes. "Carla," he whispered lovingly, "did something happen with your workers?" She shook her head, "the suppliers?" another negative response; "a client?" she shook her head again; he felt a wave of panic and anger flash through him, "was it Frank?" He saw the fear flash in her eyes briefly before she closed them, causing tears to cascade down her cheeks as she bit her lip and nodded meekly.

He clenched his fist, wanting nothing more than to find this Frank Foster and wallop him into the ground; but instead he too closed his eyes and breathed deeply, knowing that allowing his temper to get the better of him would only cause _her_ further pain. "Okay," he began gently, opening his eyes and cupping her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her smooth, tear-stained skin, "tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath before answering him, her voice barely above a whisper, "he called me at the factory."

"Isn't that breaking his bail conditions?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, but he's too clever to get caught you see." She snorted derisively, "He knew exactly what he were doing; he called from a payphone; I have no recording of the conversation, no witnesses…no proof it were him that called. It's my word against his."

"What did he say to you?" he asked, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, urging her gently to continue.

"He told me that he knows I undercut him with Dunbar, and that I can't possibly make the order with my limited staff and supplies." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, as she looked up towards the ceiling, "he said that he would close up shop and sell me back his shares of the factory if I reconsidered and dropped the charges."

"So he's blackmailing you?" Trevor asked, feeling his anger grow.

"In a way, yeah. I just," she closed her eyes and exhaled, "I just can't help but think he's right. If I just drop the charges I can get my factory and my staff back. I can, I dunno, start piecing my life back together."

"And do you think he'll simply move on and leave you alone if you do, love?" He asked her, his fingers running through her hair. He felt her stiffen and he narrowed his eyes apprehensively, "is there sommit else?" She began to tremble, her lower lip quivering as she tried desperately to control her emotions. "Carla?" he pressed firmly, "did he threaten you?"

"When I uhh-" she began shakily, "when I answered the phone I asked him what he wanted," she took a deep breath, "he said that he wanted me, but that he'd have to wait for his legal restrictions to be lifted before then."

"That sick bastard." Trevor muttered under his breath as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

"That's not the worst of it Trev," she whispered, "he was taunting me, saying I was his, that I belong to him…and that he would forgive me for everything, and be willing to give me a second chance if I just drop the charges against him. When I refused he-" an involuntary sob escaped her lips, "-he threatened to pop by the flat sometime, so we could have a _proper_ chat."

"Oh love." He gently pushed her forward, swinging his leg around her body so he was sitting behind her, his arms protectively wrapped around her as she gripped the sleeve of his shirt and cried softly into his elbow. "Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise." He cooed gently to her.

"I-" she sobbed, "I've barely been able to keep my sanity knowing he's out there and that he has legal restrictions against approaching me," she sniffled, her voice hoarse from crying, "but really there's nothing stopping him from attacking me again Trev. I don't know what I'd do if I saw him again, but I-" she struggled between sobs, "-I…know…that…I…couldn't…survive…_**it**_…again."

"Hey, shhh" he cooed as he pulled her ever closer to him, "there _is _something stopping him from attacking you again love, and that's me," he whispered reassuringly to her, "and Michelle, and Ciaran. We're gonna be here for you every step of the way until the trial. I won't leave your side until he's locked up behind bars." He felt her relax slightly in his arms, "just think of me as your own personal bodyguard, like a more handsome and much taller Kevin Costner." She smiled as his attempt to lighten the mood, "Eh, maybe you can wear one of them sexy costumes like in the movie, and I can carry you out through a crowd; give me a chance to practice my karate kicks on some random people." He heard her chuckle softly against the material of his shirt. "Come here Cinders," he said, kissing the top of her head, "where's that gorgeous snob of mine eh?" he whispered into her hair, making her chuckle again. "Come on," he turned her head so she was looking into his eyes, as he wiped the remnants of the tears from her cheeks, "we are not going to let him get the best of you, alright? Now let's go back out there," he gestured to the living room, "and let's come up with a plan of action for tomorrow." Upon her small nod, he rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. He wrapped an arm around her, tucking her under his shoulder and kissing the top of her head, as they exited the bedroom.

* * *

Peter jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly reached for it, secretly hoping it was Carla calling him. Disappointment flushed through him upon seeing it was a blocked number, but he curiously picked it up regardless, "Hello?"

"Hello Peter." The voice on the other end of the phone caused Peter to bolt upright on the sofa, drawing a suspicious look from his wife who was watching him from the kitchen.

"You," Peter snarled into his mobile, "what the hell do you think you are playin' at calling me?"

"Oh come on now Peter, what's a little chat between old friends." Frank responded snidely.

Leanne edged around the counter, her eyes narrowing curiously at her husband, as the knuckles clenching his phone turned a ghostly shade of white.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up this phone right now and ring the police?" Peter sneered into the phone.

"Carla," was Frank's simple answer. He smiled to himself evilly as the line fell silent on the other end, "got your attention now haven't I Barlow?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments! **_

_**Here's the latest installment, and I hope to be working on a few more stories during the Carla/Peter break...so keep an eye out for them!  
**_

_**Again, reviews are always appreciated! :)  
**_

* * *

Michelle stood outside the warehouse. She could feel the anger pulsing through her as she stared at the building in front of her, knowing what lay beyond; or more specifically, _who_ lay beyond the doors. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and giving her head a brief shake. Exhaling, she snapped open her eyes, smirking smugly as she felt the fire dancing behind them, before walking up the steps and pulling open the doors.

"Right," she called out loudly, clapping her hands together to make her entrance known, "can I have your attention please," she stated as she paused and spun towards the machinists, "I won't keep you two minutes."

"Oi! What do you want?" Frank asked surprised as he emerged from the office behind her.

"Who's this?" A woman who Michelle assumed to be Frank's mother questioned him curiously as she stood next to him.

"Oh this is a mate of Carla's." Frank answered arrogantly, intrigued as to what Michelle was doing there.

"Now I know Carla fired some of you," Michelle continued addressing the machinists, blatantly ignoring Frank and Anne, "and I know times are hard, but I just wanted you all to know that Underworld is still open for business and I'm in charge, and there's enough money to pay you all."

"What you have enough to give us our jobs back?" Eileen asked suspiciously and Michelle nodded, "really?"

"They work here now, thank you very much." Anne stated as she went to push Michelle to the door but the younger woman quickly moved out of her grasp.

"You lay another finger on me lady and I'll deck you!" Michelle hissed at her, her anger surging to the surface.

"Bully boy tactics eh?" Anne stated haughtily

"Just to make you feel at home!" Michelle snapped before glancing over to Frank, her lip curling into a sneer, "just remember what this bloke has been accused of" she stated to the machinists as she pointed at him. She turned to face the former Underworld employees again, "you must really hate yourselves for having to do his dirty work, imagine how poor Carla's feeling." Her voice was twinged with emotion, and it did not go unnoticed by Frank, causing him to smirk conceitedly as he wondered just how much he had broken down the factory owner.

"Do you want me to call the police?" he threatened quietly, though he had no intention of doing so…_'though it appears Carla and I will need to have another chat…'_ he thought maliciously to himself

"So all I wanna know is," Michelle ignored him again, "are you in?"

"Yeah," Becky started carefully, "thing is 'Chelle, how long is the job gonna last, love? Like, have you got more than one order?"

"It's just that we have contracts here." Eileen piped in sympathetically.

"I can't divulge too much information in front of the competition," Michelle stated throwing a look over her shoulder towards Frank, "but we 'ave more than enough work to keep us going until this perv gets taken to trial, and we have a new investor an' all," Frank's smug look dropped at that information, "and extra machines ordered in to boot." Michelle paused for dramatic effect as the machinists murmured amongst themselves, "Now we could have filled those jobs by simply contacting an agency, but Carla had promised you all, when she let you go, that it _were _a temporary measure, and that you'd all get first crack at having your jobs back at Underworld, with an added bonus to cover any loss of wages."

"This is ridiculous," Frank muttered under his breath, becoming increasingly angry at the thought that Carla's business was thriving after all he had done to ensure that she would suffer tediously for weeks before being forced to close up shop; he had hoped she would feel so helpless that she would take his advice from the previous day and drop the charges… '_not that I would have just let her walk away from me that easily of course…'_

"So from where I'm standing you have two choices: you can either work for a_** rapist**_," Michelle hissed as she glowered angrily at Frank, snapping him out of his thoughts as he rolled his eyes and shook his head in response, "or you can come with me. Underworld's still in business, who's coming with me?"

Becky leaned forward in her chair, "Well I'm a machinist here, but I was a packer at Underworld…any chance of getting a machinist's job?"

"You can't be serious?" Anne stated incredulously under her breath, not liking the direction this was going.

"Consider it done love." Michelle stated happily glancing over to where Sally was sitting, "You can have Sally's job, as she is one former employee that I won't be asking to come back."

"Oh I don't get treated the same as everyone else again do I?" Sally answered snidely, "Well don't worry, I have no intention of coming back and working for Carla after everything she done to me…"

"Oh you mean like keeping your job open and paying you regardless during your cancer treatment Sally?" Michelle snapped back, "oh yes, what an absolute witch."

"Yeah and then she fired me!" Sally retorted, "And made a whole bunch of platitudes that she would re-instate me the moment Underworld got back on its feet." She glanced over to Frank and his mother and smiled smugly, "she's obviously got form when it comes to lying doesn't she?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sal, you misunderstood me," Michelle said condescendingly as she approached Sally slowly, "Carla was offering _everyone_ their jobs back, and that included you; though after all the nasty things you've been spouting off about her, why she would even consider having you back is still beyond me; just put it down to her good heart." Michelle smirked as Sally's eyes widened in surprise, "but you see, _**I'm**_ making an executive decision and overruling Carla in this situation…" she put both her hands on Sally's desk and leaned in close to her face, aware that Frank was glowering at her, "…as long as I'm breathing Webster, you will never have a job at Underworld again." Sally swallowed her embarrassment and stuck her nose up further in the air in defiance.

"So," Michelle turned back to the machinists, "who's coming with me?"

Becky stood up and grabbed her purse, when Anne's voice bellowed across the factory, much to her son's horror, "_**Sit down!**__"_

"I'd change the tone if I were you lady." Becky stated warningly.

Eileen stood up as well, "I think I'll be coming with you an' all Michelle," she stated as she grabbed her coat, before wagging her finger in Anne's direction, "you know I really don't like your attitude." she stated as Michelle smiled pointedly in Frank's direction, relishing in the fact that she had turned the screw.

"Good riddance!" Anne stated as the rest of Carla's workforce began to pack their belongings, "there's plenty more where they came from."

"Charmin'." Becky stated under her breath.

Sally watched as the former Underworld workers followed Michelle out of the factory, feeling a pang of apprehension. She looked at the remaining staff, all new workers hired by Frank and his mother, and she suddenly felt a wave of panic. She was well and truly on her own now.

Beside her, Frank's eyes darkened as he watched the retreating backs of the workers before he turned around and stormed into his office. He sat at the desk and allowed his head to drop into his hands. _'She's made a fool of me again,'_ he thought angrily as he raised his head and glanced through the window of his office to his now shrunken workforce. _'she's depleted my workforce in half __**and**__ has a new investor.' _His lip curled into a sneer as he drummed his fingers angrily on the desk.

As the cogs turned in his mind, he found his thoughts drifting back to his ex-fiancee; her beautiful face, her tanned skin, her gorgeous body…he closed his eyes as he found himself becoming increasingly aroused at the thought of her succumbing to him again; lying powerless beneath him as he took what was his; brutally reminding her of who she belonged to, _'Oh my lovely Carla…'_ he thought as he picked up a prepaid mobile out of his desk and dialed a number, pressing the mobile to his ear and listening as it rang incessantly, _'I shall make you regret ever trying to be rid of me.'_

He heard a soft click, "Hello?" Frank's hand clenched into a fist at the voice that made his blood boil like lava.

"Hello Peter." He answered nonchalantly, a smirk playing about his face as he awaited the bookie's response.

"You," Peter's voice growled, his words dripping with disgust, "what the hell do you think you are playin' at calling me?"

"Oh come on now Peter, what's a little chat between old friends." Frank responded snidely, as he threw his legs up onto the desk, reclining in his chair.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up this phone right now and ring the police?" Though he couldn't see it, he knew Peter was sneering.

"Carla," was Frank's simple answer. He smiled to himself evilly as the line fell silent on the other end, "got your attention now haven't I Barlow?"

"What do you want Frank, I'm not going to ask you again." Peter stated angrily.

"I just wanted you to be the first to know the happy news Peter; that I am attempting to reconcile with my lovely fiancée." He smiled evilly, putting his plan into action.

"You are one sick bastard aren't you?" Peter stated angrily, "or maybe just deluded hey? I reckon you must be, if you seriously think she would ever so much as look at you again let alone forgive you for what you did to her."

"Oh come now Peter," Frank clucked, "You know as well as I do that she had been drinking that day…"

"She wasn't drunk Frank." Peter retaliated quickly

"Can you prove that?" Frank responded with a smile, "you know, when she was examined following our night of passion, the doctors would have taken vials of blood to run tests; now what do you think they will find when they analyze it? Traces of alcohol maybe?" the silence on the other end caused his grin to widen further, "the truth is, Carla can't be sure what_ really _happened that night; her mind was so clouded with the usual cold feet most brides get the night before the big day, and combined with alcohol…well." His voice trailed off, before lowering to an almost whisper, "you see Peter, she doesn't remember what really occurred back at the flat; she was quite overcome with lust as I persuaded her not to end our engagement; as I trailed my fingers down her soft skin; as I held her naked body in my arms, caressing her, kissing her, taking her…" he paused for dramatic effect, knowing the man on the other line was boiling with pent up rage, "she doesn't remember asking me to go harder, and faster…" he could practically see the fist Peter was clenching, and couldn't resist twisting the knife deeper, "she's quite a spit-fire in bed you know Peter, quite the sexual goddess; and that voice when she begs for it, '_yes, harder Frank please'_," he raised his voice an octave or two, attempting to imitate Carla's pleasurable moans, "Ohhh it makes me aroused just thinking about it; how could I not forgive her for being used as a pawn into your little seduction game."

"Peter hang up the phone." Frank could hear Leanne angrily order him through the receiver.

"My game?" Peter answered him, blatantly ignoring his wife.

"Yes _your_ game. You strung Carla along, played on the feelings about you she had long since buried when she got together with me."

"You're insane." Peter breathed through the phone

"You played on her insecurities, knowing how vulnerable she was after her last marriage; you are _obsessed_ with her, and you wanted to possess her physically as well as emotionally."

"Peter, hang up that phone now!" Leanne's shrill voice cut through the receiver at such a volume that Frank had to move the mobile away from his ear momentarily, suppressing a chuckle as he did so.

"You messed with her mind Barlow," Frank hissed into the receiver, as he pressed the mobile back to his ear, "you played on the pre-wedding jitters she had and made it all about _you_. And when she came back into the flat, having had some alcohol to steady her nerves, she was so turned around emotionally that she fell right into your hands." He smirked evilly as he could hear the faint sounds of Leanne trying to pry the phone out of Peter's hands. "But that's okay Peter, I can forgive her for that. Once I get everything sorted with my solicitor, Carla and I will be together again…" his voice dropped to a dangerous tone, "…whether she wants to be or not."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Peter growled into the phone, "You leave her the hell alone or I swear-"

"Swear what Barlow?" Frank stated smugly, "even if your wife did give your leash a bit more slack, even _**you**_ can't be with Carla every minute of every day now can you?"

"You lay one finger on her,-" Peter threatened menacingly,

"Oh sorry Peter must dash, I have a number of meetings to attend to. Give Leanne my best." And with that he closed the mobile. He reclined in his chair as he awaited his plan to unfold. Either Peter would stick to Carla like glue, giving his private investigator enough evidence of a suspected affair to force the charges to be dropped, or he would march through the factory doors, beat Frank to a pulp and be banged up for assault.

'_Either way…,'_ Frank thought as he took a sip of his coffee, '…_either way will clear my path back to Carla…'_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Was on roll with this story, so here's the latest installment!**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated, and thanks to those who commented on the last chapter. You inspired me to continue! :)**_

* * *

Ciaran walked next to Carla, an arm wrapped about her shoulders as they made their way back to the factory from the café, with their coffees and a box of cakes for the workers. Ciaran closed his mobile and gave the woman next to him a reassuring squeeze.

"That was our 'Chelle," he stated happily, "said she's on her way back to the factory with some fantastic news."

"Did she come across a money tree?" Carla grumbled, "'cause that's the only thing that will save Underworld now."

"Hey, come on now: turn that frown upside down." Ciaran whispered to her as he hugged her closer to him with his one arm, "that defeatist attitude is only giving Frank the upper hand."

"I know," she sighed heavily, "I know. God, I'm sorry Ciaran," She apologized as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "I'll stop being such a miserable cow."

"That's my girl," he congratulated her, extracting a smile from her lips, "That's what I like to see from my future sister-in-law; a gorgeous smile that complements that killer body."

"Ciaran." She laughed as she playfully elbowed him

"Hey, I only speak the truth you know; you do remember my trying to hook up with a certain gorgeous factory boss early last year don't you-" his playful banter was interrupted as Peter came barging down from his flat and onto the cobbles, his face like thunder as he marched past them across the street, a hyperventilating Leanne on his heels.

"Peter Barlow you get back here this instant!" Leanne yelled at the top of her lungs. Ciaran left Carla standing in front of the salon and ran out to step in front of Peter. He gripped his friend's shoulders,

"Get out of my way Ciaran," Peter warned him, trying to step around the Irishman.

"Not until you calm down and tell me what the hell you think you're playin' at?"

"Peter, I swear if you keep walking then don't you dare try to come back!" Leanne yelled as she stood rooted outside the bookies.

The sound of the shouting caused Maria, Audrey and David to peek curiously through the window.

"Blimey another Barlow domestic?" David said to them, "Hey gran if we're not careful they're gonna take over our record!" He stated with a chuckle.

"Oh David!" Audrey stated slapping his arm with the back of her hand. Maria quietly watched the events unfolding, as she stood at the door.

"Ciaran mate, I'm not gonna ask you again." Peter stated angrily as he tried to push past him

"And I'm not going to ask you again," Ciaran said fiercely as he gave his best friend a shove backwards, "what the hell do you think you're playin' at?"

"You!" Leanne's voice growled, causing Carla to peel her eyes away from the two men struggling with each other and turn her head in the direction of her former friend. Leanne was glaring daggers at her; a snarl on her face and her eyes glinting bloody murder. "This is all down to you!" she yelled at Carla and began to storm across the cobbles towards her. Leanne's sudden aggressiveness shook Carla to the deepest recesses of her soul, and her eyes widened in fear as Leanne approached ever nearer, "You just can't help yourself can you?" Ciaran and Peter now both froze to look over their shoulders, watching as Peter's wife strode angrily towards a petrified Carla.

"Hey!" Ciaran shouted at Leanne as he and Peter released themselves from each other's grasp and broke into a run towards the two women; the look on Carla's face terrifying Ciaran to the core.

"You just always have to put yourself right in the centre of my marriage don't you, you homewrecking tart!" Leanne screamed as she continued her stride towards the trembling brunette who stood frozen to the spot on the sidewalk.

"Leanne, no!" Peter shouted as he and Ciaran gained on her.

Carla braced herself for Leanne's oncoming attack but just before the blonde could deliver a painful blow, a small figure with a head full of bouncy blonde waves appeared in front of her, delivering a powerful slap upon her would-be attacker.

Maria's face was contorted in rage as she watched Leanne straighten herself up and glare at her, pressing her hand against her red cheek. "You've gone too far this time Barlow!" Maria gritted out angrily.

"M-Maria-" Carla started shakily, surprised by her sister-in-law's sudden uncharacteristic aggression; but the young woman couldn't hear her as rage thundered in her ears, and she delivered a powerful push upon Leanne that threw her stumbling backwards into Peter's chest.

"I'm sick of this Leanne!" Maria shouted, jabbing her finger in the blonde's direction, "Your husband's actions are not Carla's fault!"

"Yeah right," Leanne snarled, her eyes glancing to the frightened woman behind the hairdresser, "You don't know the half of it Maria so why don't you just butt out!"

"Me?" Maria shouted as she stepped towards Leanne, "butt out? You don't get what you've just done do you?"

"Maria please-" Carla whispered

"Have you no common sense you stupid cow? Have you no compassion either?" Maria screamed at the top of her lungs. "You just attacked a woman who's been raped!" Carla felt tears stinging her eyes as Leanne, Ciaran and Peter all looked towards her; she rubbed her lips together nervously, feeling incredibly exposed and uncomfortable.

"I've had it with you Barlow!" Maria gritted out, her blaring eyes now focusing on Peter, "You best put a muzzle on your wife before I knock her bloody teeth out! Carla's been through enough these past few weeks without having to take on _your _marriage problems, **and** your out of control wife every flamin' five minutes!"

Leanne looked to Carla, and as the anger in her began to recede, she suddenly took notice of the brunette's face and stance; she had never seen Carla back down from a fight before, and yet there she was: her body trembling, her eyes glazed over with unfallen tears, her shoulders slumped forwards; her hands were gripping the paper box in her hands so tightly that whatever food lay inside was sure to have been destroyed. She felt an overwhelming surge of guilt course through her; she had taken her anger at Peter and Frank out on Carla, when she knew she had done nothing wrong.

She remembered how long it took for her sister to overcome her own rape years prior; how the smallest sound or the slightest shadow caused Toyah to jump a mile; how she was plagued with nightmares for years, and continued to be plagued by them still…and she, unlike Carla, was attacked by someone she barely knew… Carla had put her total trust in Frank, believed that he loved her, that he would never _hurt_ her; that fact alone was enough to ensure that Carla's ordeal would be a harder one to overcome than Toyah's; and despite her being back to work, Carla's recovery hadn't even begun yet. Leanne took a deep breath, sickened by her actions and knowing she needed to make it right.

"What the hell is going on?" Trevor's voice boomed from beside Carla causing her to jump in fright and she pushed herself backwards into the wall beside the salon, dropping the box of cakes and coffee she was holding. Her fingers dug into the bricks behind her and she squeezed her eyes closed as memories pounded in her eardrums.

"_I can't believe you waited until now; everything's organized, the invites and the reception is booked," his voice became louder and more aggressive, "my parents are on their way; are you trying to humiliate me?"_

Her breathing became ragged and shallow. Every breath she took was as painful as the last; her lungs trying desperately to take in enough oxygen.

"_Using me to make your boyfriend jealous…a smokescreen: for your sordid little affair…"_

"_No it's not true," she pleaded with him_

"_And now you think you can just chuck me away? Job done?"_

Carla suddenly felt suffocated; she could almost feel Frank's body pressing against hers, cutting off her air supply as he pinned her to the floor beneath him…

"_I love you!" he pleaded with her as he hiked her skirt up viciously, "and you've been lying to me from the beginning. You can't get him out of your head eh?" He leaned in closer to her and moved his head to the side of hers, whispering menacingly into her ear, "Well I will!"_

"Carla…" Trevor called to her gently, placing his hands on her shoulders as he watched her attempt to control her breathing. The tears were pouring down her face, as she focused her eyes on the man before her. She felt familiar arms encircle her waist, and instinctively leaned into the small woman's embrace.

"Maria, why don't you bring her in here yeah?" David stated gently, holding the door open for them. Maria nodded softly in reply and gave Carla a gentle pull, leading her towards the salon doors.

Audrey placed an encouraging hand on the small of the shaking woman's back, gesturing her supportively inside. She then shut the door behind the two women and turned to face Leanne, "I hope you're satisfied with yourself young lady!" she stated angrily, "Whatever is going on in your marriage, your lashing out is not going to solve it!" Leanne bowed her head shamefully, her eyes downcast to the ground; "Words can be very powerful things Leanne," Audrey lectured her, "and that woman is teetering on a precipice right now; you push her too far and she may just go over the edge, and trust me: you do not want _that_ on your conscience!" With that she opened the door and entered the salon.

Leanne swallowed the lump in her throat; Carla already tried to top herself just a month earlier after she had verbally attacked her; she wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if it happened again. Without another word she turned on her heel and headed back to the flat, wiping furiously at the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Peter what the hell is going on?" Ciaran asked him exasperated.

"Frank phoned me; he threatened to hurt Carla again, and I was just on my way to give him a thrashing-" Peter began, his frustration showing through his jerky movements

"-play right into his hands you mean." Trevor interrupted angrily as Ciaran nodded.

"He's right mate, that's just what Frank wants you to do." Ciaran stated calmly.

"Well what else am I supposed to do, hey?" Peter shouted throwing his arms out to either side of him as he shifted with pent up aggression.

"Come to the Bistro and tell us what happened, and maybe we can figure something out in a calm and decent manner." Trevor gritted out, growing increasingly frustrated with the bookie in front of him. Peter's feelings for Carla were blatantly obvious to the former binman, and Trevor knew it was Peter, and Peter alone, that could ruin her chances at obtaining justice with his rash and short temper. Peter reluctantly nodded, and he and Ciaran headed down the street towards Nick's.

Trevor opened the door to the salon, and strode over to where Carla was sat between Audrey and Maria, a cup of tea clutched between her shaking hands. He kneeled down in front of her, and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You alright love?" he asked and her tension seemed to melt away at his gentleness. She nodded softly in response. "Okay, look why don't you stay here for a little while and I'll come and get you when I find out what the hell went down with Peter." She made to argue with him and he waved a finger at her pointedly, "no arguments Cinders. You stay here until I get back, and then we'll head back to the factory together alright?"

"Yeah come on Carla, how bout a nice wash and blow dry eh? On the house of course." Maria asked as she rubbed soothing circles on Carla's back.

Carla let out a soft chuckle, "After seeing what you did to Leanne I'm afraid you'll rip my hair out of me scalp."

Maria smirked and pulled Carla closer into a hug, "No one goes after my sister-in-law…we're both Connors by marriage Carla; we need to stick together yeah?"

Carla smiled softly, "yeah," she nodded and reached her arms around the hairdresser.

"I can get you started in the back Carla." David said gently, still in shock at seeing the usual tough factory boss so broken. Carla pulled away from Maria and pressed a kiss to Trevor's forehead before standing up and following David to the back.

Once she was out of earshot, Trevor leaned in close to Maria, "Don't let her go back to the factory on her own," he whispered to her, "apparently Frank called Peter and threatened to harm Carla."

"He what?" Maria screeched under her breath.

"I'm just going to find out the details now, but no matter how stubborn she gets, **do not** let her leave here on her own, okay?" he pressed her pleadingly

"I won't let her out of my sight, don't worry." Maria promised. Trevor nodded his thanks to both Maria and Audrey before going to exit the salon.

"Oh and Trevor?" Maria called to him, and he turned to look at her, "I'm glad you came back when you did. If there is anyone that can help Carla through this, it's you." Trevor smiled at her, blushing furiously as he exited the salon and made his way down the cobbles.

* * *

"He said that I played mind games with her; twisted her emotions to make her feel that we had a chance to be together, and that when she got back to her flat her mind was so clouded with confusion and alcohol that she cried rape in order to get rid of Frank and be with me." Peter said angrily, staring at Ciaran's pint of lager and wanting nothing more than to down it in one shot.

"You're kidding me?" Trevor stated shaking his head, "does he actually believe the stories he spins?"

"I dunno," Peter sighed rubbing his fingers along his forehead, "but what I do know is that Carla is in danger, and he wants her to know it. I guess this is his way of getting to her, contacting me 'cause he knows he can't contact her."

"He did contact her." Trevor stated in a low voice.

"Eh?" Ciaran asked him as he exchanged a worried glance with Peter.

"He called her yesterday at the factory; said she could have her life back if she just drops the charges; he'd sell the factory shares back to her-"

"-he knows she can't afford them." Peter interrupted, "it's a trap. Did she ring the police?"

Trevor shook his head, "he called from a payphone; it would be her word against his and to be honest she isn't in the right state of mind to go through another line of questioning with the coppers."

"Is that why she wanted to walk away from it all yesterday?" Ciaran asked Trevor.

"How do you mean?" Peter asked incredulously "What, she was actually considering just letting him walk?"

"I think it's been brewing for a while; you know just wanting to get on with her life, and when he called yesterday it just reaffirmed what she'd already been thinking." Trevor answered quietly, taking a sip of his pint. "I managed to talk her out of it, but truth be told I don't know how much more she can take before she loses it."

"Michelle said the business is struggling badly," Ciaran sighed, "said that after this Dunbar order goes out, there's no others to stabilize the workforce. That Foster bloke is trying to grind her down piece by piece, and it seems to be working."

"If we can get another few orders for Underworld, then I can convince Carla to take a bit of a break from the factory and focus on her recovery. That way she'll be able to fight this Frank guy back with all the strength of the old Carla that we know and love." Trevor stated.

"Okay but how do _we_ do that?" Ciaran asked, "other than taking them off, I don't know the first thing about women's knickers."

"No, but he does." Trevor stated nodding in Nick's direction. "Hey Nick," he called out to the blonde man standing at the bar, "could we pick your brain for a minute mate?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews, comments, favourites, and follows. I ended up writing such a long update to this fic that I ended up splitting it into two chapters.**_

_**Reviews and comments as always are greatly appreciated! :)**_

* * *

"Is this a wind-up?" Nick asked the three men who were sat in a booth at his Bistro, as he stood in front of the table, his arms folded across his chest.

"No joke mate, deadly serious." Ciaran said, "Come on you know business, and that particular business inside and out-"

"Yeah and I know you three and all," Nick interrupted, "and I know when I'm being set up."

"No Nick really this is not a wind up." Ciaran pleaded with him, "would one of you's back me up here!" he stated with exasperation at the other two men sitting with him.

"It's true no one's setting anyone up." Peter mumbled under his breath.

"Look Tilsley," Trevor piped in, motioning for Nick to sit down, "You know how much I care about Carla." He stated in a low voice, and watched as the young man's lips pressed together and his brow furrowed sympathetically. "I wouldn't be using her in some sick attempt to set you up. And as much as you and her play your little banter game, I know how much _you_ care about her too."

Nick nodded curtly, "I care about her a great deal," he replied quietly, allowing his elbows to rest on the table, "I know I was a jerk after everything that happened with Tony and her in the factory, but I never did any of it because I didn't like her…quite the opposite actually. I was just driven by my ego and desperation."

"Okay so if your not wanting to help us is not about Carla, then I know that it's about me so listen, I know you don't like me but-" Trevor continued gently

"No Trevor," Nick sighed and shook his head dismissively, "it wasn't that I didn't or don't like you, okay? I just," he exhaled deeply, a slight blush rising to his cheeks, "Look, I was attracted to Carla from the moment I first saw her walking into that factory. And I had hoped that by becoming business partners, you know with her history, that our working relationship might eventually become something more."

Trevor could see Peter's jaw clench and his hand tighten into a fist as he glared at the Bistro owner from the corner of his eye, but he nodded for Nick to continue regardless.

"I gave you a hard time because I was jealous; jealous that a binman won her heart and she wouldn't even give me a second glance; and I hoped that by pushing you enough you'd be sick of it and split up, and then I'd be able to make my move." Nick shifted in his seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable about his confession, "obviously it didn't work out the way I planned."

"No," Peter stated knowingly, a smug smile tugging at his lips, "no it didn't work out with you bedding her like you did my wife, did it Tilsley? Instead you drove her to incredible stress, forced her to buy your shares of the factory back by taking out a second mortgage on her flat; caused her to hit the bottle, get wound up constantly by her workers, and ultimately forced her into signing a deal with the devil, and now?" Peter held his palms up and looked around for dramatic effect, "well now here we are, asking for your help to put it right, if you're man enough to do it that is." Nick furrowed his brow as he listened to Peter, before glancing back to Trevor who was pinching the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration.

"Look Nick," Trevor tried again, silently cursing Peter for possibly ruining their only shot of helping Underworld out of its current predicament, "Carla is too proud to ask for help, you know that. And I'm sure she'd feel like she couldn't come to you anyways-"

"Well actually, I think we can make this work out." Nick interrupted holding out his palm towards Trevor, letting him know he wouldn't need any further convincing, "The day you came back, she was in here having dinner and I offered my help to her then. So I'll just play on that when I head over there, alright?"

Trevor and Ciaran collectively released the breath they were holding. "Thank you Nick," Ciaran stated, reaching out and grasping his hand in a firm handshake, "we owe you one."

"Yes you do," Nick stated as he rose to his feet, "and you can start Ciaran by taking over here while I go see to the factory."

"What you mean like tend the bar?" Ciaran asked surprised.

"The bar, the till, the kitchen…" Nick ticked each item off on his fingers, "and then I'd like to get you back on the payroll, you know, _if _you're looking for a job that is."

"I is!" Ciaran chuckled, rising to his feet and shaking Nick's outstretched hand again.

"I'll go collect Carla from Audrey's," Trevor stated, polishing off his pint and rising to his feet as well, "And then why don't you pop over to Underworld in fifteen?" he asked as he gave the Bistro owner's upper arm a friendly smack.

"I'll see you there then." Nick gave a curt nod and headed into the kitchen

"Hey Trev," Peter called out, and waited for the tall man to turn and face him again, "you had mentioned needing mine and Leanne's help yesterday…what did you have in mind?"

Trevor crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Well I was going to say that since Foster is trying to make it seem like you and Carla are having an affair and she cried rape to stitch him up, the best way we could destroy his defense is if you and Leanne are seen with Carla, Ciaran, Michelle and I as much as possible."

"We can do that." Peter agreed, "just tell us where and when."

"Well that's the thing mate," Trevor pursed his lips before continuing, "you see that was my _original _plan; but seeing how Leanne attacked Carla today in the street over something she had no control over, well, I'm not so sure it is a good idea anymore." He pointedly stared at the bookie, "She doesn't need this Peter. She's barely holding on as it is; and I can't justify putting her into a small confined area, presenting your wife with the perfect target in which to unleash her vicious tongue." Peter dropped his head and nodded in agreement; knowing Trevor's fears about Leanne were justified. Trevor sighed as he looked at the man before him, knowing it was killing him to be so helpless, "Okay, look I know you want to help, so how bout this: you and Leanne come here for dinner tonight, but don't let her know that Carla, Michelle, Ciaran and I will be here too; let's just see how being in the same room fans out first hey?"

Peter smiled and nodded his head, "sounds like a plan. About 7ish?"

"Perfect." Trev agreed, giving Peter a friendly clap on the arm as well. "We'll see you then." He turned to exit the Bistro, pausing at the door and turning to face the bookie, "oh and Peter? Don't play into Foster's hands again by letting him get to you eh? You're only hurting Carla in the long run, so do us a favour, and let _me_ deal with him from now on, alright?" Not waiting for a response, Trevor pulled open the door and exited the restaurant, leaving a confused, and slightly jealous, Peter in his wake.

Trevor zipped his jacket up as he walked down Coronation Street, waving at some passersby as he did so. Things were beginning to look up for Carla's business: Nick would help get the factory back on track and Michelle had told Ciaran just a couple hours earlier that she had good news for Underworld; though what that 'good news' was they still did not know.

Trevor couldn't help but smile to himself as the cold wind whipped across his cheeks; when he had returned to Coronation Street a few days ago, he wasn't expecting to be reunited with the woman he loved and left last year. He had assumed she moved on and was happy with a new mate. He never would have imagined the chaos that befell her once he walked away from her a year ago, and he was plagued with endless bouts of guilt about it. The fact that someone who she had openly trusted with her life had viciously raped her just over a month earlier simply added insult to injury; sending endless chills up his spine, and anger surging through his veins every time it crossed his mind.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he visualized her attack; every time silence befell him, he could hear her screaming in torment. And yet every morning since he arrived back to Coronation Street - every morning since he found out what had happened to the woman he loved- he found comfort waking up with her in his arms; in knowing she was safe in his warm embrace; in knowing that he could and would protect her from ever being hurt again.

He knew it would take a long time for Carla to trust another man after Frank's brutal attack, and even longer before she would be comfortable with any form of intimacy; but he vowed to himself to be there for her every step of the way; the same way he had been during her horrible ordeal with her murderous ex-husband. They had grown so close following Tony's siege for vengeance, and he knew their growing apart and ultimate break-up had more to do with external factors around them then with the fact that they simply ceased caring about and loving each other. He wondered if Carla's feelings for him could ever possibly be reignited, or if her feelings for Peter were stronger than they had ever been for him. In this moment though, he did not care. He wasn't doing this to earn her love; he was doing this because she was his friend; because she needed a rock; and because he loved her unconditionally. As he turned to head into Audrey's salon he heard his name called from across the street and he spun to see Maria approaching him.

"Hey Maria, I just came to check on Carla, how is she doing?" he asked.

"She's alright I suppose; you know our Carla: keeps everything bottled in and buried under about 6 inches of re-enforced walls." She answered sadly as she came to stand before him, "I saw you walking down the cobbles and came out here to tell you that she's actually in the Rovers; said she needed to talk to Stella about something."

"Stella?" Trevor's mind raced, "why Stella?"

"I dunno; said she needed to get something off her conscience."

'_The accident.'_ Trevor thought frantically, "Oh no," he breathed out, "how long has she been in there for?"

"About ten minutes or so." Maria looked at him questioningly, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing love. I'll just go wait for her in there." He leaned down and pecked the hairdresser on the cheek "Thanks Maria, for everything!" he said before breaking into a run and pushing open the doors of the pub.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: For those who've read one of my fic's entitled 'Numb', you'll notice a large chunk of chapter 3 has found it's way into this fic.**_

_** It just sort of elbowed it's way in...I didn't have the heart to turn it away...**_

_**;)**_

* * *

_'God, why do you have to keep punishing yourself Carla!'_ Trevor chastised her mentally, as he rushed to the bar and waved Tina over, gripping the wood beneath his fingers as he caught his breath.

"You alright Trev?" Tina asked him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Trev swallowed before glancing around the pub, "Did Carla come in here?"

Tina nodded softly, "err, yeah she's in the back with Stella." She responded as she gestured over her shoulder with her thumb, and raising her eyebrows in curiosity as he dropped his head into his hands, "did you want me to get her?" she asked him

He pushed himself to a standing position, knowing it was of no use to him to barge in there now. "No that's alright Tina," he exhaled a frustrated breath, "could I just get a pint please love?"

Tina nodded in reply, and turned to fetch a glass. Trevor couldn't peel his eyes away from the back room, wondering what was going on behind the closed doors.

* * *

"_The night you were hit by the car," _Carla's shaking voice echoed in Stella's mind, _"it weren't Frank driving…it were me."_ She had felt her breath hitch in her throat; a mixture of fury and sympathy coursing through her; she didn't know whether to chuck Carla out of the pub by her hair, call the police, or draw the broken woman into comforting embrace. This wasn't what she was expecting when Carla came into the pub and asked to speak with her; and as she stood in the back room, her eyes boring into the only other person in the lounging area, she couldn't help but pull in a slow and shaky breath; the shock of it all was overwhelming.

After pacing in front of her for a long few minutes, she finally resigned to sit and listen to what occurred the night she was mowed down in the street. Carla began to tell the story of the engagement party; how Frank's normally loving and gentle demeanor changed to that of a controlling and patronizing fiancée after his parents arrived. She watched as the young woman bit her lip repeatedly, trying desperately to restrain her emotions. She could see she was tormented with guilt, and she was beginning to understand why she hadn't come clean before.

Carla sat awkwardly on the chair at the table across from Stella; her fingers nervously grappling at the material of her jumper, her eyes flooding with tears and her body trembling nervously. Stella reached her hand across the table and caught the raven-haired woman's fingers in hers, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand soothingly.

"Go on love," she prodded her gently, "what happened next?"

Carla swallowed hard before continuing, "It was getting too much," she hoarsely whispered before taking a sip of her water, "they were planning each and every day of our married life and I just started to panic…"

"_And there's plenty of room for a travel cot…" Anne hinted, as Carla raised the wine glass, taking another sip of its blood red liquid_

"_Oh here she goes…" Sam muttered as Carla looked at him curiously over the rim of her glass, becoming suddenly uncomfortable at just what Anne wanted to occupy that travel cot._

"_Well," Frank stated in a low voice with his trademark smirk, "be careful what you wish for," before taking a sip of his water._

"_Oh Frank!" his mother exclaimed happily, reaching across the table and grasping his hand in hers, "I knew it was all moving quickly."_

_Carla simply looked between Frank, his mother and his father; unable to move, and unsure of what to say; her stomach churning apprehensively._

"_Calm down," Frank spoke up, "there's no announcement-" Carla breathed a sigh of relief before he added a "-yet." She felt uneasy as he explained to his parents that they were simply not ruling out having any children._

'_**not ruling it out?'** she thought to herself, **'we never even broached the subject.'** She began to shift uncomfortably in her seat, her clothes suddenly feeling restrictive, and the walls seeming to close in on her. _

"_Why did you put me on the spot like that?" she hissed to him sometime later after pouring herself another glass of wine._

"_What is wrong with being excited about the future?" He asked seemingly unaffected by her obvious discomfort. _

'_**unaffected, or just simply uncaring…'** her conscience voiced itself mentally as she raised a hand in frustration before allowing it to fall back on her leg, muttering under her breath in response to his answer._

"_Come on you two," Anne chirped in as she waltzed in on their conversation, "no lover's tiffs tonight."_

'_**Great,'** Carla thought to herself, rolling her eyes, **'just what this world needs: ****another**** Helen Connor.'**_

"_Oh, please don't talk to us like we're toddlers." Carla snidely stated, the wine thoroughly clouding her better judgment. _

'_**Well…so much for having in-laws that like you,'** she thought to herself, **'Nice one Car…'**_

_Anne turned to her son, choosing to ignore the comment and gesturing to the bar, "Your father is picking up on the atmosphere-" she began as Carla and Frank turned to look at Sam_

"_No your father is picking up on the free booze and the fit bar staff." Carla interjected with a chuckle. _

'_**God, Carla shut up, shut up, shut up-'** she berated herself mentally. _

"_Carla-" Frank warned her, **'was that threateningly?'** she wondered, but didn't have a chance to call him on it as her mouth started forming words she had yet had time to process,_

"_What, I'm sorry," sarcasm dripping from each word as she held up her hands in mock surrender, "is nanny going to put me on the naughty step?" She couldn't help but chuckle at that one in her drunken haze _

'_**haha naughty step…nice one…'** she congratulated herself._

_Anne took a step back, and mockingly held up her hands, "oh that's fiiiine," she sang disdainfully_

'_**Oh no she didn't…**' Her conscience now also getting on the defensive_

"_Listen a word of advice for you," Carla began almost angrily, "You've only known me for two minutes, so please don't tell me how to run my life." _

'_**Wait,'** her mind raced, **'was that comment directed towards Anne, or her son?'** She barely had time to register that thought, before Frank pinned her with a smoldering and disapproving stare._

"_We're family now," Anne stated also fixing her with a steely glare, "you should think about that." _

_Her conscience mentally threw up its hands, **'Alright Carla, let's go out with a bang here…'** her mind encouraged her, laying down all previous attempts of restrain_

_Carla fixed the woman with a hard glare of her own and pushed herself to her feet, "I don't do family-" she began before feeling Frank rise next to her,_

"_Yeah but I do!" he gritted out, roughly grabbing her wrist and dragging her around the table, as she struggled to pull free from his grasp._

"_Hey, hey…" she hissed before giving one sharp tug and freeing her arm from the fingers that dug into her skin like knives, "ow!" she grunted at him in frustration, though internally she was recoiling in fear; the way he looked at her, and the way he put his hands on her so roughly, had now set her defensives into overdrive. Something wasn't right…_

"_You're drunk." He snapped at her and she felt her sarcastic nature returning_

"_Yeah, but in the morning I'll be sober and she'll still be a nosy old bag." She said quietly, almost jokingly as she pointed over her shoulder, trying to deflect his anger but failing miserably._

_He pinned her with another gaze, before haughtily stating, "I can see why Peter chose Leanne," she was visibly hurt and taken aback by his berating comment, but he continued to patronize her, "he's seen you like this hasn't he?" His eyes trailed up and down her body. While the look was attempting to be tinged with disgust, it was instead one of lust and, **'was that possessiveness?'** she thought fearfully. _

_She had to put space between them now._

_She let out a snarl of contempt and attempted to walk away when he halted her movement, "Hey, HEY!" he ground out as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him, "We've got guests," he said as if he were scolding a naughty child, but she trembled under his grasp, suddenly very frightened of him. She pushed her fear down, refusing to let any man push her around; especially some suit on with control issues. _

"_I am going to get some air," she ground out, leaning closer to him and shrugging off his hold on her, "is that allowed?" She paused at the door, turning on her heel and heading back to the table to grab her purse and coat. _

"I had every intention of walking to Streetcars and getting a cab," Carla sniffled, running the back of her hand across her cheeks, "but my fingers grazed the car keys in my pocket and I felt this overwhelming rush to just drive as fast and as far away as I could from him before he came out and apprehended me again."

Stella had moved to sit next to Carla as she told her the details of the engagement night, her hand running soothing circles across her back. She had no idea just how much pain Frank had put her through prior to the wedding, and how he was using it against her now.

"Stella I didn't mean for this to happen," she choked out as sobs wracked her body, "when I awoke in hospital he had already lied to the police."

"Did you try to come clean?" Stella asked her gently, though she already knew the answer.

Carla nodded furiously, looking up into Stella's eyes, and the older woman pursed her lips sympathetically at the tortured green eyes that stared back. "I tried to tell his solicitor but Frank kept cutting me off; I even tried coming clean to Karl, Eva, Leanne and Peter but they wouldn't hear me out; thinking I was just trying to save Frank's skin." Carla let out a painful sob, "He had put his future in my hands; saying that if I came clean that I sentenced him to prison as well."

"So he blackmailed you." Stella shook her head in disgust, "he dangled his innocence over your head, and now he's using it to control you."

"He used it against me when I broke it off with him an' all," Carla sniffled, "he kept saying he risked everything for me, and that I was an ungrateful, hard-faced cow."

Stella sighed deeply and grasped Carla's hands in hers, "and Leanne knows this you said?" she asked, remembering the broken woman saying Frank had spilled the beans to her daughter the day before Carla tried to kill herself. At Carla's nod, Stella lowered her voice to a gentle whisper, "why are you coming clean now love?"

"Because the guilt is eating away at me," Carla blurted out, "it has been since I awoke in hospital after it happened." She sniffled and wiped furiously at her eyes, "and because I wanted you to hear it from me first before I got to the police."

"Oh no!" Stella gripped Carla's shoulders, "Look love I know you're wrought with guilt, but this isn't your fault. Yes you shouldn't have got into that car after drinking, but you were terrified!" she raised Carla's chin so the woman was forced to look into her eyes, "and he had no right to use this against you; to manipulate you into not turning yourself in. You go to the police now, and they'll drop the charges against him for the rape and that's just what he wants! He can't just go around controlling people like this: dangling things over their head and blackmailing them into doing what he wants. He's in the wrong here Carla not you."

"But Stella it were me that hit you. I need to be punished." Carla pleaded with her, the tears running furiously down her face.

"You are being punished; the guilt that's been eating away at you? That's your punishment. And you've come clean to me love, and I forgive you for it."

Carla shook her head, "no," she whispered hoarsely, "no don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do." Stella grounded out. "You deserve to be forgiven when you are genuinely repentant for your actions; you deserve to be cared about Carla, and you deserve to be loved and all; not just treated as some sort of prize." She reached out and wiped the stray tears that dangled on the younger woman's chin, "don't let him win."

With those final words of encouragement, Carla collapsed into Stella's arms, crying softly into the older woman's warm embrace.

Carla emerged from behind the bar some time later; Stella's arm thrown about her shoulders. Trevor immediately stood up from his place at his table and approached them.

"Carla love, are you alright?" he asked as she removed herself from Stella and snuggled under his outstretched arm, her arms wrapping around his abdomen and resting her cheek on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and looked quizzically to Stella.

"She'll be alright." The blonde woman stated softly, "She's got one less thing on her conscience now."

Trevor raised his arm and cradled Carla's head with his hand, planting a soft kiss on top of her hair. She slowly raised her head and looked up into his eyes, and allowed a crooked smile to form as he used the backs of his fingers to lovingly stroke her cheek.

Stella smiled as she watched the exchange between the two. She didn't know Carla for very long, but she did know that she hadn't seen the raven haired woman look at anyone the way she was looking at the tall man who now embraced her so lovingly; not to Peter, and definitely not to Frank. She watched as the man leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and as Carla nodded in reply.

Carla looked back to Stella and smiled her appreciation, and the barmaid gave her a wink of encouragement. Leaving her one arm wrapped around Trevor's back, the factory boss began walking towards the exit, stopping abruptly when the doors opened and two figures entered the local.

She took a step back, feeling Trevor glance curiously down at her, before allowing his eyes to rest on the two people now blocking their exit.

"Carla, fancy meeting you here…"


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanking you all again from the bottom of my heart for the reviews/comments/favs and follows.**_

_**Here is the latest installment! :)**_

* * *

"Carla, fancy meeting you here…" Anne stated before throwing a quick smug look to the small woman at her side before looking back disdainfully on the raven-haired factory boss, "then again I shouldn't really be _surprised_ to find you in a pub in the middle of the day with your track record. Drinking yourself into oblivion I presume?"

"Alright, that'll be enough of that." Stella's voice rang out warningly from behind the bar, "I'll not have anyone starting trouble in my pub."

Carla simply stared ahead avoiding eye contact with Frank's mother; her hand instinctively stayed wrapped around Trevor's back, her fingers softly gripping the material of his jacket for support.

"The only person causing trouble around here is Carla." Sally stated smugly, loud enough for the punters to take notice, "making up accusations about Mr. Foster, and then sending her sister-in-law to do her dirty work for her."

"What are you on about Sally?" Carla asked, finally looking at her former employee, and her voice taking on an element of edginess.

"Like you don't know," Anne interrupted scoffing

"No, I don't." Carla stated, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head quizzically as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the two women, "now either one of you explain, or get the 'ell out of my way; I have a business to run."

"Into the ground most likely." Anne haughtily stated, a smirk dancing upon her lips, "you're little stunt today only proves just how far you are willing to stoop to try to drive my son out of your business. You should be ashamed of yourself; playing with people's livelihoods like they are merely pawns on a chess board."

"What _stunt_ Anne?" Carla forcefully gritted out, becoming increasingly incensed with this dialogue. Trevor meanwhile, remained silent next to her; knowing better than to try to jump in to her defense at the present time. If there was one thing Carla needed right now, it was to gain back some of her confidence and biting wit. She was stubbornly trying to maintain some shred of her tough reputation; and he'd be damned if he ruined it for her now.

"Michelle," Sally stated in a high pitched voice, "coming to our factory this morning and recruiting staff for Underworld."

Though the news was a shock to her, Carla fought to restrain the smirk that was tugging the corners of her mouth by rubbing her lips together, "Did she now?" she asked, "and I'm assuming from your overly dramatic reactions that some of them took her up on the offer?"

Before Anne could snidely respond, the doors behind her opened, and the Underworld workforce sauntered into the pub, pausing awkwardly and glancing at one another when they saw Anne and Sally. "Alright girls and Sean-y, drinks are on management today!" Michelle stated cheerfully as she walked into the pub, gently pushing her way through her employees, before laying eyes on the standoff between Carla, Anne and Sally. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she swiftly glided next to her sister-in-law, leaning one arm against the bar, "You're a fair way from Sheffield," she commented sarcastically, "have you_ lost_ something?"

"You think you are so clever don't you?" Sally snapped

Michelle looked to the small woman as though noticing her for the first time, "How did you get here Webster? Someone leave your cage open?" She asked, raising a comical eyebrow. She heard a snicker from behind her, and glanced over her shoulder in time to see Stella turn her back and pretend to fiddle with something at the back of the bar.

"Stooping to insults again, oh how original!" Sally taunted before turning her attention to an amused Carla, "You might think you've won but all you've done is simply delay the inevitable." At Carla's questioning glance, Sally turned to the machinists, "Enjoy your jobs while you have them girls! 'Cause mark my words: in a few weeks time, Underworld will be history. And don't try to come crawling back to Frank's factory begging us for your jobs back, because they'll have all been filled by more _capable_ and _loyal_ machinists."

"Oh charmin'." Eileen muttered to Sean.

"Hey, don't you go lecturing _my_ girls about loyalty," Carla piped in, moving to stand in front of her employees, "let's not forget _who _poached whose staff, yeah?"

"I'll say what I like when I like," Sally snapped, "because from where I'm standing, they all had a great opportunity to work with a top company, and they've blown it to work for one whose owner is a complete train wreck as well as a despicable liar! As far as I'm concerned, you've all made your beds." Sally scolded

"Boy I wish I could see things from your point of view Sal," Carla stated her arms still crossed over her chest and she leaned in closer to her, "but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

Sally pursed her lips in obvious annoyance at the chuckles emitting from the workers behind Carla, before stubbornly sticking her nose in the air, "Come on Mrs. Foster," she said, taking the older woman's elbow and leading her towards the exit, "There's no use wasting our breath on _her_. She's just a waste of skin."

'_Waste of skin…'_ it was the second time in as many weeks that she was called that; and the words cut through Carla like a machete.

"Oh don't worry Sally," Anne chided smugly, "we haven't even begun to unleash hell on _her_ yet. When Frank is done with her, her reputation, her credibility, everything she holds dear to that icicle she calls a heart will be tarnished along with her precious factory."

Carla's face remained unreadable as she listened to Anne's words. It took all of her strength not to turn her back on the older woman and lean against the bar for support; instead she forced herself to stay rooted to where she was, refusing to give her the satisfaction of informing Frank that they got to her.

Anne took a step closer to her, "I don't understand how my son can still love you after everything you put him through and continue to put him through," she scolded her, "but once we prove to everyone what a lying, manipulative, cheating tart you really are, no one will have anything more to do with you..."

"Alright that's enough," Stella stated as she walked around the bar, "Leave now before I bar you both."

But Anne continued her chastising of Carla in spite of the interruption, "when he finishes with you, everybody on this street will see you for what you really are: a vicious, bitter, cynical _whore_." Her words, so similar to Leanne's just over a month earlier, cut through Carla to her core, but still she refused to remove her eyes from her rapist's mother, "And when you have nothing left and are laughed out of court, and you try to crawl back to Frank to beg his forgiveness, I'll be right there to ensure that he doesn't take you back…you will _never_ have the opportunity to break his heart again."

The pub had fallen completely silent, and Carla couldn't help but feel like she was the lunchtime entertainment. The punters were all looking at her and she knew it; waiting to see if she would break down, run away, or fight back. With hot tears pricking the corners of her eyes, Carla spoke in a low but steady voice,

"Your son is a controlling, manipulative, sadistic bully." She ground out, "and don't be fooled into believing that he _ever_ loved me, because you don't rap-" she swallowed hard, unable to finish her thought and instead shook her head, "no, no he never loved me; he just loved the idea of _controlling_ me; of having me placed firmly under his foot." A fierce type of rage began to course through her and she took an ominous step closer to the older woman, "so you tell him that I said to do his worst because I'll be ready for whatever he decides to throw at me." She inched closer to Frank's mother, a menacing sneer pulling at her lips as watched the older woman worriedly take a step back, "And don't you worry; even if he were to get away with this, I will never, _ever _crawl back to that sick, disgusting animal. I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than have him **ever** touch me again."

The raven-haired woman's sudden aggressiveness caused Anne to recoil slightly, but she attempted a recovery; fixing Carla with a sneer before walking out of the pub, Sally hot on her heels.

"Nice work Mrs. C!" Sean congratulated her, "you put that miserable old cow right in her place."

"Blimey woman," Trevor chuckled in awe of his ex's sudden surge of confidence; but upon wrapping his arm around Carla's shoulders, he could feel her body trembling beneath his fingers and he flashed the woman next to her a worried look.

Not missing the glance Trevor threw her way, Michelle handed Stella some notes, "Please get our lovely employees whatever they would like to drink Stella love. And keep the change eh?"

"Cheers Michelle." Stella smiled, placing a comforting hand on Carla's shoulder briefly before heading back around the bar.

"Enjoy your dinner girls, and Sean-y of course. Back at the top of the hour yes?" She said and waited for them to voice their agreement, before laying a hand on the small of Carla's back, "come on you: we have a meeting in the office in five minutes."

"With who?" Carla asked emotionlessly, her voice hoarse and low.

"You'll see." Michelle responded with an encouraging smile as she linked her arm with her best friend's, smiled up at Trevor, and headed towards the exit.

Carla paused in front of her employees, "You all came back." She stated softly her eyes skimming over each of them.

"I gotta tell you Carla, I didn't believe you would be able to come out of the rut you were in after Frank took 40% of everything from Underworld." Eileen said, "but when Michelle came to the factory this morning and told us about the new orders and the new investor, well, we knew we owed it to you to come back."

"Yeah, you are doing everything you can to ensure we keep our jobs, despite everything you're going through kid," Becky said sympathetically, "the least we can do is ensure that Underworld stays afloat for you as well."

Carla looked down to her hands, her lips quivering and her eyes brimming with tears, "I uhhh," she whispered shakily, "I'll try not to let you all down." Her voice cracked on her last words and Michelle instinctively gave her arm an encouraging squeeze, before leading her out of the pub.

"Poor thing," Becky whispered after Carla was out of earshot, "she looks positively knackered."

"Well hopefully with Michelle back, she can take some proper time off to recover." Hayley piped in

"Do you think Sally was right?" Julie asked in a hushed voice, "about the business going under in a few weeks time?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" Sean replied, "but if there is one thing I do know, is that despite everything, Carla Connor is a fighter. And with that tall drink of water back in her life, I think she may just come through this stronger than ever."

* * *

"No Mr. Foster, actually it seemed as though Carla wasn't even aware of what Michelle did this morning." Sally said into her mobile as she and Anne drove back to Sheffield. "I think she's having a total mental breakdown to be perfectly honest, she looked a right mess when we confronted her in the pub."

"In the pub eh?" Frank asked smirking, "surprise, surprise."

"She hadn't been drinking though, or if she had been she covered the smell of booze well. But it were obvious just by the state of her that she's barely holding on. It looks like Michelle might be the 'investor', 'cause she seems to be the one taking charge."

"Hmm, it's quite possible. But from what I am aware of Michelle isn't exactly rolling in excess money." Frank explained somberly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Was there anyone else there with Carla?"

"Well yes there was someone, but I can assure you he isn't the investor." Sally stated smarmily

Frank dropped his hand from his face and felt his stomach flutter with jealousy, "He?" he asked, "Who was it? Barlow?"

"No, it was an ex of hers, Trevor Dean. A man she dated prior to you actually." Sally explained.

"Carla mentioned dating someone, but just said it ended amicably, that they were both on the rebound." The jealousy continued to rise in him; becoming as painful as if he were being stabbed in the heart. "Trevor Dean; I don't think I know a Trevor Dean in our line of work." He mumbled to himself, wracking his brain.

"Oh he isn't, trust me." Sally stated snidely, "He's a binman."

Frank let out a dark chuckle, "A binman?" He laughed callously, "My, my. I hadn't realized my lovely Carla liked to slum it."

Sally felt a wave of apprehension pass over her at Frank's use of the words _'my lovely Carla.'_ Despite not being able to see him, there was a definite sense of longing in his voice at the mention of her name, and Sally wondered if she hadn't detected a hint of jealousy in his voice as well. She shook her head as if clearing her thoughts, telling herself that it was simply a case of old habits dying hard. He had been madly in love with her former boss; of course he would still be hung up on her in spite of everything.

"Thank you for your loyalty Sally." His voice brought her out of her thoughts, "When you get back we'll see what we can do to try and recruit some new staff."

With that he hung up the phone, before flinging his coffee mug angrily at the wall; the wheels in his mind slowly formulating his next plan of action. Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a small photo of himself and Carla on their trip to Italy, his eyes darkening with jealousy as he thought of another man holding her...kissing her...making love to her. He was becoming incessantly more angry as he traced his finger along her image,

'_See you soon my sweet.'_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows. I'm glad there are other Trevor fans out there! :)**_

_**Here's the latest installment; things are gonna pick up over the next few chapters...**_

_**As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :)**_

* * *

Carla sat sandwiched between Trevor and Michelle in the booth at the Bistro, quickly pumping out a text message on her phone. Nick stood next to the table having just placed six champagne glasses down in front of them.

"Is Maria on her way?" Michelle asked as Carla placed her mobile on the table.

"Yeah she'll be here in a few minutes." Carla responded, scratching her head with one hand and reaching for her ginger ale with the other, "She said she couldn't make it because she couldn't find a sitter, and Kirk is out with the lads. But I finally convinced her to just bring Liam along with her; which reminds me," she shifted her gaze to her ex-business partner, "Nick we'll need a booster seat if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," Nick replied with a smile, "I'll grab the menus and get Ciaran to bring over the bubbly." With a smile and a nod, he turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Michelle asked Carla as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Carla swallowed the sip of ginger ale she took and smiled softly, "Yeah fine," she responded unconvincingly and placed the glass back on the table.

"Only you didn't look so clever in the pub earlier." Michelle pressed gently.

The factory boss exhaled deeply before responding, "yeah I know." She closed her eyes and gave a quick shake of her head, before opening them again, "I guess I should just be used to it by now shouldn't I? Being attacked…" She cast her eyes down, fiddling with her thumbs nervously.

Trevor reached his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she instinctively rested her head on his shoulder. "You handled yourself amazingly Cinders," he said quietly feeling her smile against him, "any other woman in your shoes would have run a mile." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Carla raised her eyebrows briefly, "that's pretty much what I feel like doing," she said in a hushed voice, "runnin' and runnin' as fast and as far away as my feet can carry me." She closed her eyes, reveling in the safety of Trevor's embrace, and Michelle's comforting caresses. "But I love that factory too much to just let it sink." She sighed sadly, "That place, it-it means everything to me you know? I mean it houses some of my happiest times and yet some of my absolute worst moments; but in the end it's-" she shrugged her shoulders as she looked up to the ceiling, trying to find the right words, "-it's Paul, it's Liam…it's me." She looked into Michelle's eyes and shook her head defiantly, "That's why I won't run; I won't let Frank take my memories on top of everything else."

Michelle's face broke into a crooked smile and she opened up her arms, "Come 'ere," she beckoned to her sister-in-law, who shifted out of Trevor's embrace and into the woman's next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. Michelle laid her head on top of Carla's and stroked her hair gently. "If they were here right now you know, they'd be dead proud of you Car; especially our Liam." she whispered softly, "you know, I asked him, just a few weeks before he died, if he regretted selling out his shares in the factory, and he said that if it were in anyone's hands but yours he would have." Carla felt the colour drain from her face at the mention of her lost love, and bit her lip to stop herself from crying as Michelle continued, "he had so much faith in you Car. And the fact that our Paul had left his shares to you in the first place proves that he had faith in you as a businesswoman an' all; even though he was often a prat and never showed it; but I know you'll continue to make 'em proud!"

With a small sniffle Carla sat up and looked into her best friend's eyes; they reminded her so much of the men whom she lost; the men whom she loved more than anything in the world. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as a newfound strength overtook her, and she could suddenly feel Paul and Liam's presence surround her; as if she could feel their arms enveloping her; keeping her safe... She smiled at the woman next to her, cupping her sister-in-law's fingers between hers and holding it close to her heart.

"_We_ are going to make them proud 'Chelle," She whispered as tears filled her eyes, and she raised her other hand to push back a stray hair from the younger woman's face, "me and you."

"Too right we will." Michelle sniffled, tears forming in her eyes as well. Without another word, the two women enveloped each other in a hug, both leaning their heads on the other's shoulders; each drawing strength from the comforting embrace.

"Boy, you two are some right soppy mares tonight, aren't you?" Trevor joked and the two women chuckled as they pulled back from each other. Carla turned back to face Trevor, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand just as the Bistro doors opened.

"Oh look out, 'ere comes trouble." She joked loudly as Maria entered, little Liam resting on her hip.

Upon seeing his aunts, Liam began to squirm in his mother's arms and she struggled to keep him steady. Upon reaching the table she placed him on the seat of the rounded booth, laughing as she watched him run around the cushioned seat and wrap his arms around Michelle. She easily lifted him up into her lap and gave him a cuddle and a squeeze. He then reached out towards Carla and curled his fingers repeatedly, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. With a wide smile, Carla scooped him into her arms and drew him close to her before blowing a raspberry on his neck, causing him to erupt into a fit of high-pitched giggles.

Trevor couldn't help but be completely transfixed by her. She had changed so much in just a year. He knew she always had a soft spot when it came to her nephews; but she no longer wore her tough, bitchy front to the world. The woman sitting next to him now, the woman he was hopelessly in love with, was the Carla that lay beneath her built-up walls; the Carla only he had been able to see, following Tony's attack last summer. She held onto her nephew, a natural smile dancing across her face, her eyes gazing lovingly upon his little angelic face and Trevor couldn't help but picture her with a child of her own. She never believed she would make a good mother, she told him that herself, but he knew it was only because she lacked the self-confidence in her abilities. She had a naturally self-sacrificing way about her despite her selfish tendencies. She would lay down her life for those she loved, and she would do it in a heartbeat. Before he could stop himself, his hand reached up and stroked her hair lovingly. She turned her head and looked into his eyes and smiled at him adoringly – an action that did not go unnoticed by Michelle and Maria.

Nick returned with the booster seat and some menus and Michelle slipped out of the booth to let Maria slide in next to her sister-in-law. Maria helped Carla settle Liam between them on the booster seat before gesturing to the champagne glasses.

"Blimey, what's all this?" she asked curiously.

"We are celebrating," Ciaran piped in as he approached the table carrying a bottle of champagne, "to Underworld's continued success." He stated triumphantly as he popped the cork and began to fill the glasses.

Carla leaned in closer to Maria, "Nick 'ere has been sat in the office with us all afternoon, helping sort through the mess that I've made since…" she licked her lips nervously, "well, you know…" she trailed off.

"The mess Frank and his psycho of a mother made you mean," Michelle interrupted, "but needless to say his plan to grind Carla down isn't going to work," she stated happily, a huge smile forming on her face, "we've had some funds pumped into the company; enough to rent some machines, buy some extra material, and most importantly, pay the staff and acquire back the staff he poached from us earlier this month."

"Oh wow, that's fantastic news!" Maria congratulated them

"Yeah and then Nick helped us land a few more orders today, so needless to say, it called for a celebration!" Michelle finished, passing the glasses around.

"A toast," Nick began, and they all raised their flutes, "to Underworld's success; may it continue to be a long and thriving business. And to its boss," Carla's eyes shifted to look into his in surprise, "we may have had our rough patches, but I still firmly believe that she is, without a doubt, the strongest, feistiest, and best damn boss Underworld has had in a _very_ long time. And it doesn't hurt that she is incredibly easy on the eye." He winked at her and she chuckled softly, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "To Underworld."

"To Underworld." They all repeated in unison before clinking their glasses together.

Before they could take a sip though, Nick added a soft, "and to justice for its boss."

Carla bit her lip, her eyes pricking with tears, as the other five around her repeated the end of Nick's toast before taking a sip of their champagne. Ciaran and Nick slid into the booth, passing out the menus.

"Now don't worry about the bill, this is on the house tonight as you are dining with the owner-" Nick began

"And Underworld's _'consultant-come-troubleshooter'_." Michelle interjected with a smirk, poking fun at his choice of words to Underworld's latest client on the phone earlier that afternoon, as both Nick and Carla let out a chuckle at the dig.

"Well it's great to hear that your day ended better than it began eh?" Maria said to Carla

"Oh you mean with the whole thing with Anne and Sally at dinner time in the pub?" Michelle inquired

"How'd you mean?" Maria asked confused

"Anne Foster and Sally Webster waltzed into the Rovers earlier bold as brass; launched a full-scale verbal attack on her." Michelle explained, now curious as to what Maria was referring to.

"You are joking!" Maria screeched incredulously, "something's got to be done; this has got to be some sort of harassment this!"

"Wait, if you didn't know about that then what were you referring to Maria?" Michelle asked curiously

Maria glanced to Carla, as if waiting for approval before continuing. Upon seeing Carla give her the go-ahead by simply flicking her hand in front of her, the hairdresser swallowed hard before speaking again, "Well I heard shouting coming from the street earlier this morning, and when I looked out of the salon window I saw Peter walking down the road in a rage, and Leanne was behind him screaming like a banshee. I guess they were having some sort of domestic again, but all of sudden she just made a beeline for Carla." Maria watched as Michelle's jaw clenched and her hand tightened into a fist, "and I just lost it."

"Yeah Rocky Balboa here, flew out the shop and landed one on Leanne before she could reach Carla." Ciaran joked, "I mean Peter's my mate an' all but man was it great to see that wife of his get knocked down a peg or two."

"Leanne is unfortunately known for being hot-tempered." Nick interjected sadly.

"Yeah well she'll think twice before going after Carla again." Maria grumbled triumphantly as she took another sip of champagne.

"Well she'll need some time to recover," Carla interjected, a crooked smile tugging at her lips, as she gestured to the hairdresser, "I've been on the receiving end of one of her slaps more than once. Oooo it stings for days," she said with a mock shudder.

"Yeah and I've been on the receiving end of yours an' all." Maria smirked at her, "gotta tell you I much prefer your hugs."

"They're great aren't they?" Michelle piped in and Carla raised a hand to her face to block the blush that was rising in her cheeks, "they just sort of envelope you don't they? Take you into another world like."

"Yeah, like nothing can hurt you when you're getting a Carla-hug." Maria agreed with a smile

"Alright, that's enough of that," Carla interrupted them, "I do have a reputation to maintain around 'ere you know, and believe it or not, _'best hugger ever'_ isn't it."

"Your secret's safe with us." Ciaran said playfully

"Speak for yourself." Nick joked, catching an amused look from Carla and winking in return.

The doors to the restaurant opened again, and Carla felt her face drain of colour at the two people who entered. "Oh flamin' 'ell," She mumbled and dropped her head into her hand, massaging her forehead.

Maria's face suddenly formed into a sneer, "oh no I'm not 'aving this," she ground out between her clenched teeth and made a move to stand up, but halted when she felt Michelle's hand touch her shoulder.

"Easy there champ," Michelle said with a laugh, "let's just see what 'appens yeah?" She watched as Leanne and Peter made their way over to the booth, noticing Carla shift uncomfortably in her seat and continue to keep her head down from the corner of her eye.

"Alright?" Peter asked as he came to stand next to the table.

"Yeah, all is well mate, you?" Ciaran responded brightly

"Yeah," Peter said in a low voice, and shifted his glance to Carla, "yeah, we're alright."

Carla could feel his eyes staring at her, willing her to turn and look at him, but she refused to lift her eyes. Instead she kept them firmly locked on her hands which were nervously massaging the material of her jeans between her fingers.

"You've got some nerve," Maria suddenly blurted out, her gaze fixed firmly on Peter's wife.

"Look, I'm sorry alright," Leanne began defensively, "I didn't come here to cause trouble, I actually came here to apologize." Her eyes shifted to Carla who still hadn't lifted her head up to acknowledge them, "Carla look about earlier-"

"No Leanne," Carla said in a low voice, closing her eyes and sighing, "look, let's just forget it ever 'appened okay?"

"Oi you can't just let her get away with it." Maria stated incredulously, "that's the reason she keeps doing it; and she can't keep doing this to you Carla, it's not right!"

"Look," Carla stated firmly, "I understand where you're coming from Maria," her green eyes meeting the hairdresser's, "but I just want it to be over." She finally turned her gaze and fixed Leanne with a firm glare, "I mean that Leanne. I want this whole thing over with. Peter and I are not, were not, and never had an affair behind yours or Frank's back. And by believing his malicious lies, you are playing straight into his hands by lashing out at me and at your husband. And I can't, no-" she pursed her lips firmly, exhaling a deep breath, "-no, I _won't_ be a punching bag anymore; not his or yours."

Trevor reached over and grasped her hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze of support, before turning his gaze to Peter. "I think she's been through enough this last month without needing her _friends_ attacking her, least of all in the street."

"Too right she has." Michelle piped in, the anger evident in her tone.

"I agree." Peter said softly, placing his arm around Leanne's shoulder, "Come on love, can we please move on from this once and for all?"

Leanne's eyes were brimmed with tears and she nodded in response.

"I think that calls for another toast, don't you?" Nick stated as he slid out of the seat and fetched two more glasses, filling one with non-alcoholic champagne and handing it to Peter with a curt nod and tight smile. He retrieved another bottle of champagne, as a waiter brought two chairs over to the booth, and popped the cork, topping up the glasses already on the table. "To friendship," Nick toasted.

"To friendship," they all repeated in unison, clinking their glasses and taking a sip from their flutes.

Peter stared at Carla as he drank from his glass, silently willing her to look at him. He just wanted to gaze into her gorgeous green eyes and see that she was okay. She wouldn't look at him though and he felt his heart sink; she was pulling away from him.

He watched with a renewed jealousy as Trevor leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on her temple; watched longingly as she turned and looked into her ex's eyes; felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces as she smiled her winning smile at the former binman. He recognized the soft look in her eyes; brimming with adoration and the early signs of love.

He couldn't believe he let her slip through his fingers…


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thanks for the amazing and wonderful reviews, and for the unwavering support for this little story. Again this chapter is a bit of filler but is necessary to move the story along.**_

_**As always, reviews and comments are very much appreciated as they encourage me to continue. With no Carla/Peter on the screens for the next few months I'm starting to lose my motivation; I'm re-watching clips and fan vids to keep me going... :( **_

_**Enjoy the next installment!**_

* * *

Peter knew it was futile, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to catch Carla's eye during dinner at The Bistro. He watched her as she pulled Liam onto her knee, allowing him closer access to his plate of chicken fingers and chips. Her stir-fry sat untouched in front of her and her glass of red wine was being topped up by Michelle. He watched as she waved her hand at her sister-in-law, indicating her to stop filling her goblet with the plush red liquid at the halfway mark, and he smiled. Carla wasn't an alcoholic; of that he was now certain, but she did have a dependence on booze during stressful times in her life. Despite her having fallen heavily off the wagon a few times over the last couple of months, she seemed to be handling herself well at the present time; restricting herself to drinking wine, avoiding the hard liquor, and then limiting how much wine she actually drank. He assumed it was her way of fighting back against Frank by ensuring she always had her wits about her. Even though Peter had expressed concern over her dependence on alcohol in the recent months, no one could begrudge her a drink after her horrific ordeal, not even him.

He cut into his steak, and observed with renewed jealousy as Trevor shifted closer to her, plucking Liam out of her arms and onto his knee while she cut up her nephew's chicken fingers into bite-size pieces. He let out an exasperated breath; he couldn't stop his fist from clenching every time she and Trevor acted like they had never split up. Trying not to make his actions obvious, Peter gripped his fork tightly as Trevor handed Liam back to Carla, and the two of them tickled the little boy for a few moments, before she sat him back in his booster seat next to her and placed his plate closer to him. Trevor wrapped his arm around Carla's shoulders, leaning in and whispering something in her ear. Peter's heart skipped a beat when she let out a small laugh, before playfully slapping her ex's arm.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair in frustration; his jealousy was so overpowering, and he wondered just when his feelings for the factory boss had become so strong over the past year. He had pushed his attraction for her down so many times that he had begun to believe as though he didn't see her as more than just a friend; that was, at least, until late last summer. He felt his shift in feelings for her change when she agreed to marry Frank, recognizing the familiar pangs of jealousy course through him as he watched her business partner propose on bended knee in front of the entire pub. Despite his pushing her into her engagement with Foster, Peter secretly hoped it would all fall through; but he never could have imagined the consequences Frank would inflict upon her the night she broke off their engagement.

He already knew how he felt that night as he ran through the streets towards Draper Mill Flats; worry and panic overtaking his senses upon seeing the slew of police cars and coppers outside of her building. He remembered seeing her jump when he entered the flat, fear and shame in her features as she tried to cover herself up with her torn blouse; the way she stood with her back to him as he tried to find out what Frank did to her; the way she shuffled painfully into Maria's flat after returning from the police station. Her being so viciously raped had stirred in him a flurry of emotions: from anger and guilt, to the need to protect her at any cost; her attack had only enforced what he had been afraid to admit since earlier that year; he was in madly and deeply in love with her. And the night she tried to kill herself- the night he thought he lost her for good- had only strengthened that love.

And now, as he silently willed her to look at him, he knew he was losing whatever hold he had on her heart. She was pulling away from him and falling into the arms of a man that could offer her everything that he couldn't and more; Trevor had no wife; no kids; no baggage; no addictions. He was deeply in love with Carla and would spend the rest of his life making her happy while Peter pined for her in silence. He took a mouthful of his food, quickly glancing over to his wife; thankful that she was so preoccupied with guilt over her earlier outburst, that she had not taken any notice of his longing looks towards her former friend.

The same couldn't be said for others at the table…

Other than the first few awkward glances, Carla didn't pay much attention to Peter during dinner. She was drawn, exhausted, and fed up of being attacked from every corner. She hadn't had this little energy since just after Paul's funeral, when she was literally left alone to grieve for her husband. Despite her feelings being stronger than they were for his brother, she had managed to grieve properly for Liam, insisting on traveling to L.A. despite Tony's initial protests; her trip had ensured the support of her good friend Suzy, as she openly grieved for her lost love. But with Paul she simply carried through the days; walking through Coronation Street like a robot; avoiding the stares and sympathetic words.

_"You know, drink wine and drink coffee; that's all I seem to be doing." _She had said to Steve in the Rovers five years ago after meeting with her solicitor to sort out Paul's will. The coincidence in her coping mechanisms for grieving the loss of her husband and grieving the loss of her dignity hadn't escaped her. She found herself relying on alcohol to help her cope with both losses; only this time, red wine wasn't enough to drown out the memories of that night in the flat, and she had found herself craving whiskey, vodka, scotch…anything that would numb the pain quicker. After her confrontation with Frank at his house just a few weeks earlier however, she resolved to limit her alcohol intake, wanting to never give him the satisfaction of gaining the upper hand again. Though the red wine gave her the liquid courage to stand up to him over taking 40% of her machines, supplies, and materials from under her nose, it also triggered a flux in her emotions as she entered his house; watched as he undressed her with his eyes in the front foyer, listened to him taunt her about his possession over her when she demanded that he return what he had taken from her.

'_And why would I wanna do that? I've only taken what __**belongs**__ to me,'_ he had said, relishing the double entendre she had unintentionally laid before him; pointedly fixing her with a smoldering and lustful gaze that caused her to tremble as she stood in his living room. Even her threat to kill him was a meek one; the tears and betrayal were obvious in her eyes as she launched herself at him and the smirk on his face was enough to prove to her that he had noticed her weakness himself; she felt so helpless and angry for using alcohol as her crutch yet again.

She found herself without an appetite most days; eating only bites here and there to sustain a bit of energy and she knew that it didn't help her situation when she had been guzzling liquor like it was water. But even now that she had her drinking under control, she still couldn't bring herself to eat; the very smell of food was enough to turn her fragile stomach. She turned to look at her nephew who had begun to eat the chicken fingers she had cut into pieces for him, and she felt Trevor's arm wrap around her shoulders; he leaned in close to her, "you know you really ought to stop eating so much," he whispered jokingly into her ear, "it's embarrassing enough pulling an ol' boiler like you out of here but an ol' bloater of a boiler?" She let out a laugh and slapped him playfully on the arm as he chuckled in response. Her eyes caught his and she felt a blush rise through her cheeks; she bashfully looked away, shaking her head in disbelief at her sudden shyness. He always knew how to make her laugh. Whether it was telling her stories about pranks he and his mates pulled, or simply teasing her mercilessly, he had a natural knack of making her feel better.

"Come on Carla," Trevor whispered, giving her shoulder a gentle shake, "you have to eat, love." At her reluctant sigh, he perked up his game plan, "I'll tell you what: you promise that you'll eat a couple of bites, and I'll swing by the shops on the way home and buy you those chocolates you like so much."

She chuckled and looked up into his soft blue eyes, "Chocolates eh?"

He smiled down at her and nodded , "I know you pine for them, don't even try denyin' it."

"I do not pine!" she said as she let out a laugh, "what are you like!"

"Oh yes you do, I know it; you know: 'howl at the moon, scratch at the door'…I have dated you before remember?" he joked

"I remember…" She whispered with a crooked smile, before looking down at her hands, "I remember ev-" she paused without finishing her thought and swallowed a sob before shifting in her seat, "I'm sorry I need to go to the ladies." Her words were barely audible, but Trevor quickly shifted out of the booth, allowing her to slide out before sitting back down again. He exchanged glances with Michelle who slid out of the booth herself to follow her sister-in-law. They had barely made it past the bar when the Bistro doors opened, and a woman strode purposefully towards them.

"Ah Ms Connor," DC Malone began, "I'm glad I found you here. Can I have a word?"

"What's going on?" Michelle asked curiously as Carla simply stared at the detective, her heart pounding viciously against her ribcage.

"Everything alright officer?" Peter asked, rising from his seat and standing next to Carla; ignoring the irritated look Michelle pinned him with.

Malone eyed Peter carefully in annoyance, before pursing her lips looked around the restaurant, "Maybe we should sit somewhere a bit more _private_ Ms Connor?"

Nick stood up and approached them, "You can use my office if you like." He offered gently, casting a glance at his ex business partner who was now shaking like a leaf. He threw a look over to Trevor beckoning him with his head, and the tall man immediately rose to his feet.

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Malone stated and Nick gestured for them to follow him. She opened her arm, gesturing for Carla to walk first, "Shall we?"

Carla wrapped her arms around her abdomen, hugging herself protectively. She had that same horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she did the night Malone informed her Frank had been released on bail; just hours after he had raped her. Seeing her struggling, Michelle encouragingly slid her hand under her sister-in-law's elbow and upon passing Trevor, gave him a small nod of encouragement. Carla instinctively fell into step next to her ex as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning down and whispering, "It's gonna be okay love; I'll be right here with you alright?" He felt her nod against his chest as they followed Nick into his office.

Peter sat down next to Leanne again, and they exchanged a look. He knew Leanne wanted to make a biting comment about his nosiness and insistence on getting involved, but she restrained herself by forcefully taking a bite of her dinner. His eyes kept darting to the office door; curious as to what was going on behind them.

It had only been a few minutes before Malone threw open the office door and hurriedly beckoned towards the officer stationed at the Bistro entrance. Peter, Ciaran, Leanne and Maria watched anxiously from the booth as the copper approached the office and Malone whispered into his ear. Nick emerged from behind her, squeezing himself through the tight doorway and made a rushed beeline for the bar.

Panic arose in Maria and she quickly rose to her feet pushing her way out of the booth while asking Ciaran to mind Liam for her and she ran towards the office.

The copper nodded at his senior officer, and pulled out his handset, "this is Officer Marchenko, we need an ambulance sent immediately to Nick's Bistro on Coronation Street…" he stated urgently as he rushed out of the restaurant.

Without thinking, Peter threw his chair back and ran to the bar followed closely by Leanne, "Nick, what's happened?" he asked worriedly

"Carla's fainted," was all Nick said, without even looking up, before rushing back to the office with bottles of water and the towel he had just run under cold water. Peter edged close to the door and peered in; Maria and Michelle stood talking angrily to Malone, who was attempting to placate them and he just made out the words _'appeal'_ and _'restraining order'_. His heart lurched in his chest and he felt himself sinking against the doorframe before his eyes shifted to the floor. Carla lay awkwardly in Trevor's arms; her eyes were closed and she almost looked peaceful, but his eyes were drawn to the large, bloody gash across her hairline. Blood trickled down her beautiful face, as Nick applied the damp towel to the wound and Trevor continued to rock her softly in his arms.

Leanne watched Maria and Michelle's reactions to Malone. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but her words thundered in Peter's ears, "Frank's gotten away with it..."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I was supposed to update If This Was Your Last Day On Earth, but I found myself rolling with this fic instead. Hope you don't mind! **_

_**Thanks again so so so soooo much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the latest installment!  
**_

_**:)**_

* * *

She was weightless, like she was falling through space. Her limbs felt as though they were surrounded by a thick coating of dry ice; softly billowing around her, providing a plush cushion for her to fall upon. She knew she was in that interim between dreaming and wakefulness; she could literally feel herself falling back to earth from the deep slumber she was entrapped in and sliding effortlessly back into her own body.

"Ms Connor?" a distant voice called to her as if through a tunnel, but a soft moan was all she could produce in response. Her throat felt constricted, dry and rough like sandpaper. She tried to open her eyes, but they were as heavy as lead. Her whole body felt weak, enervated; her head seared in pain and she took in several deep and steady breaths as she floated back into consciousness. As her mind began to come back around, her limpid eyelids began to flutter open, and she slowly registered her surroundings. She was lying on a gurney in Nick's office at the Bistro; her body was covered with blankets which did nothing to warm her from the bitter chill that coursed viciously under her skin. She could hear familiar voices speaking from somewhere within the room, but she couldn't make out what was being said; their voices sounding too muffled and monotonous for her brain to register. There were paramedics standing around her and she rolled her head to the side upon feeling a sharp prick in her hand. She blinked repeatedly in an attempt to focus her blurry vision; she felt the pressure around her hand increase, and watched as a male paramedic hung the intravenous drip to the pole attached to the side of her bed. He caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile, as he continued to fiddle with the I.V. She felt a sudden rush of coolness under the skin of her hand, and shuddered involuntarily at the sensation of the solution making its way into her bloodstream.

"Ms Connor?" the female voice called to her again, and she turned her head to look in the direction it came from. The sudden motion made her nauseous and she closed her eyes momentarily.

"Tr-Trev?" she weakly whispered, "Trevor?" she tried again, this time a bit louder

She felt a breeze flush over her and a hand grasp hers while another lay softly on top of her head. She could feel the owner's body lean in closer to her as the hand on her head began to gently caress her hair.

"I'm here love," she heard his soft voice murmur, and she blinked her eyes open once more, focusing now on Trevor's concerned face, "I'm here." She looked into his blue eyes, smiling and sighing in relief.

"What's happened?" she asked weakly

"You fainted Car," Michelle's soft voice stated lovingly from beside Trevor, "You heard Malone's news and just collapsed. You gave us such a fright darlin'."

'_Malone,'_ Carla remembered suddenly, and she closed her eyes as a wave of despair washed over her, _'Frank…' _

"_I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the charges against Mr. Foster have been dropped pending further inquiry." The words repeatedly bounced around in her head, ricocheting off eardrum to eardrum; like a record stuck on an endless loop, echoing in her mind, each reverberation getting louder than the last. She had felt the room swirl about her, and grasped at the back of the chair in front of her. "There was an error made with forensics; Mr. Foster's DNA samples were improperly collected, and as soon as his solicitor got wind of it he filed for a dismissal…"_

'_He's out…he's free,' her mind raced as Malone spoke; the room was now spinning faster and faster about her and she felt her knees buckle beneath her; 'he's won,' she thought despairingly as her eyes rolled back into her head. She saw Frank's smirking face flash before her as her head collided with the hard back of the chair; she felt strong arms wrap around her, cradling her tightly, and Michelle's voice calling her name in the near distance but she couldn't respond, nor could she focus with the fuzziness that now surrounded her; her head lolled back and she succumbed to darkness._

"He's won," she breathed out, her heart beginning to race and her eyes brimming with fresh tears, "Oh God, he's won."

"You can't think like that Carla," Maria's voice stated from beside her I.V. unit, "you can't give him the satisfaction."

"He's going to come after me," she said shakily; her body began to thrash about, her head rolling from side to side as she attempted to sit up, only to be restrained gently by Trevor, "just like he said he would…" she whispered in a panic, "he's going to find me, I can't..." she choked on a sob, "I can't…no…no not again…"

"No sweetheart, I promise you we are not going to let that happen alright?" Trevor tried to reassure her. His heart was breaking as he tried to soothe her, tears pricking the corners of his eyes and he swallowed the lump in his throat, '_Pull yourself together you pillock; you have to be strong for her_,' he scolded himself. "Malone has started the process for obtaining a restraining order. But you need to calm down and get checked over so we can file it as quickly as possible." He smiled down upon her and saw the fear slowly begin to recede from her eyes, "And the only way to do that," he whispered gently, "is by you taking a few deep breaths and trusting that I won't leave your side, okay?"

She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and allowing a few tears to roll down her cheeks as she nodded, "okay," she whispered quietly.

"Okay." Trev repeated with a smile, as he laid a kiss upon her forehead

"We are going to take her to Weatherfield General," a female voice stated from behind him, "we can only take two passengers with us in the van."

"I'm coming." Trevor responded immediately

"Me too." Michelle piped in from beside him.

"That's settled then. Bill?" the female paramedic addressed the male who had hooked Carla up to the I.V, "make sure she's secure and let's roll her out the back entrance to the van."

"Kirk's just come home," Carla faintly heard Ciaran's voice behind Michelle, "we're going to drop Liam off with him and Maria and I will catch a cab and meet you's there."

Trevor fiddled in his jacket pocket, "here, take my car," he said handing Ciaran his keys, "that way we'll have a vehicle to take her home in later on."

"Cheers mate." Ciaran said before leaning in over the back of the gurney and pressing a kiss to Carla's forehead, his fingers gently stroking her shoulder as she shifted her gaze up to him, "We'll see you soon gorgeous."

"Okay, we're going to move her now, if I can have you all standing back please." Bill stated in a gentle but firm voice. Trevor raised Carla's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before stepping away from her, watching as her hand slowly fell back down to her side. As the bed began to move, she was rolled past Nick, Leanne and Peter. They all wore expressions of concern but she caught a longing look in the bookie's eyes that she had not seen in a long time; she offered him a small smile before hearing Leanne's voice cut through the deafening silence,

"Take care of yourself, yeah?" she whispered, reaching out and brushing Carla's hand affectionately, receiving a weak nod in return.

"You will keep us posted won't you?" Nick asked Trevor before leaning down and stroking Carla's upper arm, "you know if you're not careful, I might start to think that you're causing drama in my Bistro simply to shut me down and force me to buy back into Underworld." He said jokingly. Carla chuckled softly and tapped the side of her nose weakly with her finger.

Peter watched the exchanges silently before finally stepping forward, and cupping the side of her face in his hand, using his thumb to caress her cheek, "I'll drop by and see you tomorrow okay love?" At her soft nod, he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, causing her to flinch involuntarily. She felt uncomfortable with his display of affection right in front of his wife after everything that happened earlier that day; but upon seeing his hurt response to her reaction, she felt her heart flutter with guilt, knowing how hard it must be for him to see her being wheeled to the hospital for the second time in less than a month. She smiled at him, reaching up a hand and tenderly cupping his cheek before she was wheeled out into the cool Manchester air. She knew the ambulance outside would have drawn a crowd, and she forced her eyes closed in a vain attempt to shield herself from prying eyes as she was wheeled onto the cobbles.

"Is that Mrs. Connor?" she recognized Hayley's concerned tone lined with an air of panic.

"What's happened?" She could hear Sean's voice ask shrilly, "is she going to be alright?"

She could hear an onslaught of other voices speaking one over the other, but she blocked them out as she was hoisted up into the ambulance. She waited until she heard the doors close before opening her eyes and gently squeezing Trevor's hand for support. The ignition started and she felt the van move while the muffled sound of the sirens above her cut into the thickness of the night.

* * *

Frank was beaming from ear to ear as he poured his celebratory champagne, handing the now filled flutes out to his parents, and to his solicitor, George.

"This is just excellent news my boy," Sam Foster stated happily, patting his son on the back after they toasted to his freedom, "maybe now that little slut will come to her senses eh?"

"Don't call her that!" Frank snapped at his father, pinning him with a menacing glare, "Carla is not a slut." Frank ground out forcefully, "she's damaged, manipulated and naïve, but she is not a slut."

"She was cheating on you Frank," Anne pestered, "she was sleeping with that Peter Barlow remember?"

"No," Frank pursed his lips and shook his head, "no, she wasn't sleeping with him…she was just infatuated by him; and he used that to his advantage."

Sam eyed his son carefully, wondering where this change in tune was stemming from and getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You sound as if you are considering trying to reconcile with her." George stated gently.

"Maybe I am." Frank stated with a smirk as he took a sip of his champagne.

"You are joking?" Anne asked incredulously, "after everything that hard-hearted cow put you through, you are actually thinking of taking her back?"

Frank looked down to the ground, "I love her." He whispered, the emotion evident in his voice, "I know she was coerced into this by that alcoholic bookie," he explained, venom dripping from his lips at the mention of his nemesis.

"Oh I don't believe this…" Anne whispered in aggravation, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well believe it mother," Frank snapped, "I _know _how she feels about me. That poor woman was almost killed in a murder-suicide plot by her deranged ex-husband just over a year ago, and she fought him off in that factory as he set it ablaze. This was a man she once loved and trusted with her life. She lost her mom a few months back and sat at the funeral while her brother and other relatives berated and verbally attacked her for being successful and escaping the harrowing lives they had built for themselves." He turned his back on them dramatically and sighed deeply, "You know, she originally turned me down when I proposed. She was _terrified_ of getting married again; terrified that I too might end up trying to kill her."

Anne's eyes shifted to the ground; she couldn't forgive what Carla had put her son through, but listening to what the poor woman had gone through herself in just over a year, she began to wonder if she wasn't just severely damaged and emotionally broken down. Maybe Carla just needed the love of a good man like Frank to help her realize that she could be happy.

"I shouldn't have rushed into an engagement," Frank continued, "I was just so madly in love with her, and I wanted the world to know she was _mine_." Sam narrowed his eyes at his son's back, the meaning behind his words were now crystal clear to him, and he felt a wave of disgust float through him as his son continued with his charade; "I should have seen the cold feet she was having; the night of our engagement dinner it was painfully obvious. I know she was so turned around emotionally, especially after the accident. And I can guarantee that Peter Barlow began manipulating her after that…wooing her away from the commitment of marriage, playing on her fears…"

"Is that a fact?" Sam sneered suddenly and Frank raised an eyebrow questioningly in his direction.

"You know it's getting late," Anne piped in as she placed her flute down, trying to ease the tension building between father and son, "perhaps we should head back to the hotel Sam."

"Parents eh?" Frank said to his lawyer, his eyes still locked on his fathers, "insisting on staying at a ritzy hotel when there are perfectly decent beds upstairs…"

"Oh we just didn't want to put you out my darling." Anne said happily, "what do you say Sam?"

"That's a good idea my dear. George?" Sam addressed the solicitor coldly, "could you please give my wife a lift back to the hotel? I need to speak with my son for a little while longer?"

"I actually must dash anyway," George stated, downing the champagne and throwing on his coat, "lots of paperwork to file for my innocent client." He stated ecstatically, giving Frank a smile before turning his attention to Anne, "Mrs. Foster? Shall we?" Anne threw her husband a curious look, before bidding her son goodnight and begrudgingly following the lawyer out of the kitchen.

The silence between the two was deafening as Frank watched his father pace around the kitchen, "You're going to wear out my floor if you keep that up." He stated snidely after they had been left alone for some time.

"You've got this all worked out in that sick and twisted mind of yours don't you son?" Sam stated angrily slamming down his glass on the countertop.

"Got what all worked out dad?" Frank asked mockingly

"Your little story. Your intricate web of lies!" Sam spat out viciously, "You insisted to us that she had stitched you up to be with her lover; and now all of a sudden she wasn't even having an affair eh? She is just a troubled and tortured soul is she? Well, you know what I think?" he stated stepping dangerously close to his son, his eyes blaring, "I think you wanted to control her; to make her _'yours'_," he sneered, "I think you bullied her into agreeing to marry you after she turned you down by playing on her insecurities. I think you found out she was in love with another man; I think she broke it off with you the night before your wedding, and I think you punished that poor girl that night by forcing yourself on her." He watched as a smirk formed upon his son's lips, and Sam took a step back shaking his head in disbelief and revulsion, "you sick little shit…" he gritted out angrily

"Oh what are you gonna do dad?" Frank asked him viciously, "turn in your own flesh and blood with this ridiculous unmerited story?"

Sam grabbed his coat off the chair, "No Frank," he whispered in a low voice, "no, I won't turn you in; and even if I did, I'm sure you'd find a way of dealing with that any road." He stepped close to his son again, forcefully grabbing his collar with both hands and bringing his face to within inches of his own, "but I won't be around to lie for you either, or to watch as you try to destroy that poor girl's life. I'm moving your mother's and my vacation up, because I want nothing more than to put a couple of countries between us right now; because I can no longer stand the sight of you!" Sam's eyes were menacing as he lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, "Carla was right: you are nothing but a sadistic, controlling bully…" he angrily pushed his son back, watching as he stumbled into the wall, "…and you are no son of mine." Sam stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Frank fuming in his wake. He heard the front door slam shut and he angrily downed the remainder of his champagne.

His cell phone vibrated on the countertop and he saw Sally's name flash across the screen. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. The woman was beyond irritating. Taking a deep breath he answered the phone.

"Mr. Foster sorry to trouble you. I hope I'm not interrupting your celebration?" Sally's sickly sweet voice made him instantly nauseous.

"That's alright Sally, what can I do for you?" he gritted out.

"Well I was just heading to the Rovers with Jeff when we saw an ambulance parked outside the Bistro at the end of the road," she began in that sing-song voice that made him want to slap her.

Frank leaned onto his elbows on the counter, and let out an exasperated sigh; he felt like he was back in high school and the annoying girl who was crushing on him would call and tell him about insignificant things simply so she could talk with him. "Really Sally, that is so scintillating, please go on" he grumbled sarcastically.

She didn't register the sarcasm…she never did…and continued with her usual irritatingly high-pitched tone, "well, who should be rolled out on a gurney but Carla Connor."

Frank's eyes shot open and he stood up to his full height, "Carla? Was she alright?"

"I don't know, she looked unconscious to me." Sally said snidely, "probably being taken in for alcohol poisoning, or something along those lines. But I think she's been taken to Weatherfield General in case your solicitor wants to head over there and try to talk some sense into her now that the charges have been dropped."

"Hmmm," Frank breathed into the receiver, a smile dancing across his face, "well thank you for the update Sally. I shall inform George of the news immediately." Before Sally could respond he closed his mobile, and poured himself another glass of champagne.

"Carla, Carla Carla," he said to himself, "you make it so easy to find you." He downed the champagne in one swoop, before grabbing his jacket and car keys.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Thanking you all again for the kind reviews/comments and for the favs and follows. I hope you enjoy this latest installment, and get ready for some drama, romance, and suspense ahead in the upcoming chapters.**_

_**As always reviews and comments are insanely appreciated! (and for those wondering, yes I will be updating 'If this was your last day on earth' soon) **_

_**:D**_

* * *

Trevor and Michelle stepped out of the hospital room where Carla lay fast asleep on the bed, and into the hallway where an anxious Maria and Ciaran stood pacing.

"She'll be fine," Trev reassured them, "she's got a minor concussion from hitting her head when she collapsed. They took some scans just to be on the safe side, and they came back negative."

"Well that's a relief." Maria exhaled.

"So when can we take her back to the flat then?" Ciaran asked.

"Not until tomorrow." Michelle responded, "they want to keep her here for observation. She's dehydrated and malnourished, so they've got her on a drip and they want to check her blood levels tomorrow. You know, make sure everything is alright before discharging her."

"I'm gonna stay here with her, make sure she's not disturbed by any _unwanted_ visitors." Trevor stated, his arms folding across his chest. "So Ciaran you take my car back to the flat mate and I'll ring you when she's being discharged."

"Not a problem mate," Ciaran smiled, "I'll ring Nick, and Leanne and Peter when we get back to the flat, fill them in on the progress." He turned to Michelle, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright, ta love. I'm just glad she's okay, you know, considering..." Michelle answered somberly, "Trev you sure you don't want company?"

"Yeah I'm sure love." Trev smiled encouragingly, "besides I'll probably just drift off soon anyways. But do us a favour," he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb towards the glass behind him where Carla lay, "bring Cinders there a bacon butty with red sauce when you come collect us tomorrow yeah? I'd do it myself but I don't want to leave her side; you know, just in case…" he drifted off and Michelle nodded her understanding.

"Do you think that he'd take the risk of trying to approach her already?" Ciaran asked curiously

"You don't know this bloke Ciaran," Maria answered, her jaw clenching angrily, "he'll try anything he can to intimidate her. I wouldn't be surprised if he is on his way to her flat right now." She sighed and shook her head, "I guess it's a good thing that he doesn't know she's in here eh?"

"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances." Trevor responded quickly, "if he has got wind of it, I'm gonna ensure he stays well away from her."

"I won't disturb her by going in and saying goodbye, so pass on the message that we love her and we'll see her tomorrow okay?" Michelle sighed before enveloping Trevor in a hug, "call us if you need anything."

"Will do." He replied, before pulling Maria into an embrace as well, and shaking Ciaran's outstretched hand. He watched them walk down the hallway and turn the corner before finally walking back into Carla's room. He took a seat in the large chair next to her bed and leaned back; he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and smiled as she mumbled incoherently in her sleep. She looked utterly peaceful, and he prayed that her slumber tonight would be a nightmare-less one.

He must of watched her sleep for well over an hour, before feeling his eyelids slowly begin to flutter shut. He was snapped back to full alertness upon hearing voices in the hallway. He watched curiously as two figures strode past the window, pointing through the glass at Carla before heading towards the door.

His protective nature kicked into overdrive as he quickly pushed himself up from the chair and strode over to the two men who had stepped into the hospital room, sticking his arm out and blocking them from entering any further.

"Uhh can I help you?" he asked pointedly in a hushed voice.

"We're here to see Ms. Connor," the older man said dismissively

"Well as you can see, she's asleep and she's not to be disturbed: doctor's orders." Trev stated firmly, again in a low voice so as not to wake Carla, "So if you don't mind..." Trev gestured to the hallway with his eyes, opening the door and ushering them out of the room

"We do actually," the older man answered quickly as they stepped into the corridor, turning on his heel and facing Trevor again, "my client here is the man Ms Connor is accusing of assaulting her-"

"Is he now?" Trev interrupted him, shifting his glare to the younger man at the solicitor's side who was staring through the glass at the sleeping woman on the bed.

"Yes, he is," George continued, "and since the charges have been dropped-"

"pending further inquiry," Trevor sniped, not removing his eyes from Frank

"Yes, _pending_ further inquiry," George repeated, clearly irritated with Trevor's knowledge of the situation, "we are here to attempt to salvage a truce of sorts regarding their business in the interim."

"Well, correct me if I am wrong, but do you not have Ms Connor's solicitor's number?" Trev asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe of the hospital room.

"Yes we do but-" George began

"And surely you as a solicitor knows that anything a witness agrees to whilst they are under medical supervision is not liable in any court, nor is it binding in any legal documents that they may sign whilst under said supervision without their solicitor's express consent?" Trevor said smirking, "Or perhaps this little visit isn't really about the business after all; perhaps rather, it's your intent to bully the witness into - oh I don't know-, withdrawing her statement against your client altogether?" He scoffed as he saw George swallow hard; his eyes narrowing at the former binman in aggravation; Trevor nodded his head knowingly, "You know," Trevor stated wagging his finger at George and pursing his lips together as if in deep thought, "I'm sure that Carla's solicitor would be dead pleased to hear of your harassing her client whilst she's lying in hospital, not to mention the police..."

"And who are you exactly?" Frank sneered, not removing his eyes from Carla's sleeping form.

"I'm a good friend of Carla's." Trevor replied, his eyes boring into the side of Frank's face

"An ex-lover you mean." Frank snapped quickly, finally bringing his gaze towards the tall man who stood defiantly between him and his ex-fiancee.

"Yeah as a matter of fact; not that it's any of your business, any road." Trevor responded, his calm exterior covering the rage that pulsed beneath his skin. "Now, I suggest that you turn around and walk out of here in the same direction that you came. Then I suggest you contact Carla's solicitor and organize a meeting with her to discuss any arrangements about the business during the interim."

"Pardon me, Mr...?" George inquired imploringly

"Dean. Trevor Dean." The tall man responded

"Pardon me Mr. Dean, but I think you'll find that there is nothing stopping Mr Foster from being in the same room as Ms Connor now that his bail restrictions have been lifted." George stated smarmily.

"Oh, I think you'll find that there is. DC Malone is currently filing Carla's request for a restraining order against your client as we speak; the one that her solicitor filled out just a few short hours ago, just in case _this_ type of situation might arise." Frank's face turned a crimson red and his jaw tightened angrily; he hadn't expected her to move so quickly. "And as there is now a temporary protective order in place - _pending further inquiry_," Trevor added snidely, "Your client is _technically_ breaking the law. So I think you'll find _sir,"_ he continued with a sneer, "that it would be in your client's best interest to leave these premises before I give Malone a call and inform her of this little ambush."

"Are you a lawyer?" George asked curiously

"Nope." Trevor smirked and shook his head, "But I was pre-law in uni."

"This isn't over," Frank stated angrily, interrupting the conversation, his gaze fixed on Carla's sleeping form yet again, "not by a long shot."

Trevor took a menacing step towards the man who so viciously attacked the woman he loved just over a month earlier; his eyes were blaring with a fury that caused Frank to take an involuntary step back. "Now you listen to me, you sniveling little snake: you may get off on bullying women, getting your jollies on by controlling them, forcing yourself on them; _raping_ them…" his face was now mere inches from Frank's and he watched with satisfaction as the smaller man's jaw twitched, "but consider this your only warning: you so much as attempt to touch Carla again, and I will nail you to a cross."

Frank looked into Trevor's eyes; a feeling of insane jealousy coursing through him as powerful as it was on the eve of his wedding; the night he found out Carla was still madly in love with Peter. Without removing his glare he addressed his solicitor, "George? Would you mind getting the car? I'll be out in a few minutes."

George looked between the two men who were locked in a vicious battle of wills and swallowed nervously, "Frank, I don't think-"

"It's alright George." Frank's voice was firm and chilling, and George reluctantly turned on his heel and walked down the quiet corridor.

Frank glanced in the direction his solicitor had just left in, ensuring he was alone with the former binman before shifting his glare back to him. "You're wrong about me you know," he stated emotionlessly, "I don't get my jollies by bullying women, or 'forcing myself on them' as you say," he took a step closer to Trevor, pursing his lips together and shaking his head, "no I don't get off on controlling _**women,**_" he raised his eyebrow knowingly, putting emphasis on the plural term as an evil smirk pulled at his lips, before lowering his voice to a deathly whisper, "just the _**one.**_" His eyes darted quickly through the glass, his eyes raking over Carla's shivering body, still deep in slumber, and he licked his lips self-consciously.

Trevor watched him, taking all the strength he had in him not to wallop the man into a fine pulp. Frank's longing gaze as he undressed his victim with his eyes caused the bile in Trevor's stomach to churn repetitively. He knew Foster's game plan: he was simply trying to get a rise out of him; trying to get him banged up for assault and clear his path to Carla as he had planned, and almost successfully achieved, with Peter earlier that day. And so despite the rage boiling in his blood, Trevor simply clenched and unclenched his fists; releasing his stress instead onto the soft skin of his palms.

Frank watched with unabated desire as Carla mumbled in her sleep; her eyebrows furrowing for a moment before turning her head away from him and towards the other side of the room. His eyes travelled the length of her neck to her chest, loving the way her breasts rose and fell in a gentle, steady rhythm. God he wanted her again; not that he had ever stopped desiring her. He wanted to see her cowering before him; her true, self-conscious self stripped of her tough front. He longed to see the tears dancing in her eyes as she begged him, pleaded with him…the tears somehow making her face all the more beautiful, though he never understood how it was even possible to improve on perfection. He wanted her pinned beneath him, succumbing to his every want and whim; and he would make it so again. He inhaled a slow breath in an attempt to steady his pulsing arousal as his eyes lingered on her trembling body, recognizing the signs of her experiencing a painful nightmare. He exhaled and blinked back to Trevor, who, to Frank's extreme aggravation, was remaining eerily calm. He decided on another tactic; knowing he'd have to play by the rules until the case was formally dismissed.

"I loved her you know," he whispered gently, "I still do. And the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her." Trevor simply scoffed at him, shaking his head in disbelief but Frank pressed on, "Look, we have to sort out the Underworld business eventually; but I, of course, want to follow the letter of the law. I'll have George contact her solicitor and we'll arrange a proper meeting. Feel free to come with her if you like," he stated with a final gaze at the woman he desired, before slowly beginning to walk backwards away from Carla's hospital room, "I can see she's leaning on you to get her through this difficult time. But be warned Trevor: she also leaned on me to get through a difficult time in her life - her mother's sudden death-, knowing how much I loved her, how I would of done anything for her, and all the while she was pining for another man," he held his hands out to his sides for dramatic effect, "and look where it got me." With that he turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor, smiling to himself and hoping he planted even a simple seed of doubt in her ex's mind.

Trevor watched as Frank turned the corner down the corridor before heading back into Carla's hospital room, the man's words rolling around in his head. He flopped down in the chair and massaged his forehead. Were their situations similar? Carla _had_ been pining for Liam when they had been together, especially after Tony's attempt at revenge.

'_No,'_ Trevor thought shaking his head as if were an etch-a-sketch board, _'No she was **grieving** for Liam. The two situations are completely different,'_ he told himself. Carla could not so callously stitch someone up like Frank was suggesting. She would never lie about being raped to simply bed another man. No. Trevor knew that deep down she had the best of intentions at heart when she agreed to marry Frank; that she dated him sincerely hoping that it would help her move on from Peter; and when it moved too quickly, when she realized she was repeating the same mistake she had made when she married Paul even though she was still in love with his brother, she tried to do the right thing.

Trevor took a deep breath, _'God, that Foster bloke is one manipulative son-of-a-bitch,' _he thought angrily, mad and disappointed in himself for allowing doubt to settle in his mind even for a moment.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a soft whimper coming from the bed. His eyes shifted to Carla for the first time since he re-entered the room to see her body trembling. She was having a nightmare, he was sure of it. A second whimper emitted from her followed by another, and he felt his heart shatter. He quickly kicked off his trainers and edged himself onto the bed with her, feeling her jump as she was roused from her sleep. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and gazed upon him, shifting her body so that he could more easily lay on the bed next to her. Without saying a word, he flashed her a reassuring smile, and pulled her body close to his, her back pressed against his chest, and he laid a simple kiss on her cheek. Carla snuggled in closer to him, feeling a familiar warmth spread through her…

…she was safe in his arms once again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: So this chapter is again a bit of filler; delving into Trevor and Carla's budding feelings for each other and exploring the growing tension between Peter and Leanne a bit more. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews/comments, favs and follows on this story; I can't believe we're at 80 reviews already as I wasn't sure if there were many Trevor fans out there; I'm so pleased to hear that there are! :)**_

_**As always reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :)**_

* * *

"Rest and food Ms. Connor," the doctor chided her gently, "that's all I want you to do for the next few days. If you find it difficult to tolerate solid food, then try to eat as much soft food as possible like pasta, rice, eggs, boiled vegetables…" he shifted his look to Trevor, "soup is a great option to get some soft food and fluid down her at the same time, and it shouldn't be too hard on her stomach," he looked back to Carla, "and you need to stay hydrated; have as much water and tea as you like but limit your coffee and caffeine intake over the next few days."

He flipped the pages of her chart and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now I understand you've recently been through a very traumatic experience," he said as delicately as possible, his soft blue eyes gazing upon her with a sympathetic gaze as she looked down at her hands, her lips pursing in obvious discomfort, "unfortunately due to your most recent admittance to the hospital, I cannot prescribe you any sleeping tablets, but I can appreciate how difficult it must be for you to fall into a peaceful sleep given the attack you suffered last month and I need to ensure that you get some much needed rest. So we're going to give you a sedative intravenously, and it should result in you sleeping for the majority of the day." He leaned in closer to her, gently taking her hand in his, "I will then drop by personally this evening following my shift here, and give you another dose so you sleep through the night. By tomorrow you should be a little more rested, and hopefully a little more energized. You're going to need your strength to fight this Ms Connor," he whispered encouragingly, "and tormenting yourself and weakening your body by not eating only gives _him_ the advantage." He sat back up and smiled, "So, do we have a deal?" At her demure nod, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and stood up so he was facing Trevor, "I'll prepare the discharge papers and once she is off the I.V., you can take her home. Just know that she will be quite drowsy. I have her address, and I'll call before I drop by tonight."

"Thank you doctor." Trevor responded giving him a thankful nod as he watched him leave the room. He turned back to Carla, who was sitting quietly on the bed, playing idly with her fingers.

"Rest and food," he stated with a chuckle as he sat on the bed beside her, "sounds like my kind of holiday. Throw in a bit of sightseeing and a couple of football matches and it's South Africa all over again."

She chuckled in response, "Don't forget the tanning; you always looked dead fit with a tan," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "I can't believe it's come to this," she whispered, her tone more serious, "that because of the mistake of some idiot on the forensics team Frank is now walking around, virtually a free man." She shifted her head so she was looking up into her ex's eyes, "where's the justice for the victims Trev?"

"We can still appeal it," Trevor said quietly, "we can still ensure that he goes to jail."

"What with no DNA evidence to back me up?" Carla shook her head and snorted derisively, "no, now it's just my word against his; and you can be sure that he'll drag up everything from my past," she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "Tony…Liam...Peter…he'll use it all against me." She sighed and her eyes flitted up as a nurse walked into the room carrying an I.V. pouch, filled with the sedative medicine that she was prescribed.

"Yeah he probably will, but you have Michelle and Maria to back you up about the whole Tony and Liam ordeal, and you'll have Leanne to back you up about the Peter stuff," he said in a reassuring voice as the nurse hooked the pouch up to the peripheral IV line on Carla's hand, "and most importantly, you'll have me…," she lifted her eyes to look back into his, "_every_ step of the way." He gave her shoulder a gentle shake, and upon her smile he pressed a kiss to her forehead, noting the nurse's smile at the two of them upon leaving the room again.

"Well then," she said as she snuggled in closer to his shoulder, "with you in my corner, Frank doesn't stand a chance does he?"

He smiled and hugged her closer to him, as he swung his legs up onto the bed, "not a chance in hell, love."

* * *

"Well Peter and I will postpone our visit until tomorrow then," Leanne stated into her mobile, pushing herself up off her elbows and into a standing position from her place at the kitchen counter, "give her our best. Okay, Ta Ciaran." She closed her mobile and walked around the counter to where Peter stood at the window, puffing on a cigarette nervously.

"What's the news?" he asked without looking at her, his voice hoarse and laced with emotion.

She puffed out her cheeks and let out a slow breath before answering him, "well she's being discharged but has been put on a strong sedative to induce sleep. Ciaran is on his way to pick her and Trevor up while Michelle's at the factory, and I suggested that we'll go and see her tomorrow instead of today, since she's under strict bedrest orders," Leanne explained as she flopped down on the sofa, "Apparently Frank showed up at the hospital last night."

Peter snapped his head towards his wife, "he what?"

Leanne rose her eyebrow curiously towards her husband, noting the way he angrily stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray before moving to stand before her, hands on hips and his face gleaming with pent up rage.

"Well are you going to tell me or what?" He angrily snapped at her.

"Not until you sit 'ere and calm down I won't!" she sniped right back at him, her eyes furious as she glared up at him.

"You what?" he challenged her, his brows furrowing in frustration.

"No! This is the last straw; I'm not 'aving this Peter," Leanne stated firmly, "I'm not going to 'ave you fly off the 'andle every time Frank Foster does something to your little girlfriend."

"That's enough of that Lea." Peter grumbled in a threatening tone

Leanne took a deep breath, closing her eyes and drumming her fingers against her thighs, "Look Peter," she said, raising a hand and pinching the bridge of her nose, "You keep playing right into his hands you know?" Her voice was gentler, almost pleading, "I know she's your mate, but he is trying to convince the courts that you're more than that; and you _know_ that she thinks of you as more than that. And every single time you get yourself wound up and ready to wallop him, he gets one step closer to being acquitted, whether or not this even gets in front of the judge now." She watched him drop his head as he tried to calm himself down, "look just sit down eh?" he looked to the couch as if choosing whether or not to comply, "Peter, I'll tell you what Ciaran told me, but you have got to promise to stop reacting so hotheadedly, alright?"

Peter exhaled deeply before reluctantly sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry love," he apologized as he grasped her hand in assurance, "he just gets right under my skin you know?"

"I know," she responded, "he gets under mine an' all. But you're not doing Carla any favours by letting him get to you; in fact," she stated sympathetically, "you're only going to bring her more misery."

He nodded his understanding, "so what happened then?"

"Apparently he showed up with his solicitor saying they wanted to come to a truce of sorts about Underworld while the inquiry is still on. But Trevor kicked them out of the room before they could wake Carla up, and told them where to shove it. Did you know Trev was pre-law in uni?" The news took Peter by surprise furthering fueling his jealousy of the former binman, and he shook his head, "nah me neither;" Leanne continued, "he dropped out due to money problems but luckily his two years there gave him enough knowledge to ensure that Frank couldn't approach her. Her solicitor had filled out the restraining order and there's a temporary protective order in place so Frank can't approach her or attempt to contact her without his and her solicitor's presence."

"Well that's some good news at least."

"Yeah well knowing Frank he's not going to give up that easily though is he? And that's why you need to not play into his hands, Peter. He'll be desperate now and he'll try anything to bully her into dropping the charges altogether."

"I'll do my best love." Peter whispered and gave her a soft smile, and she scuttled closer to him and cuddled into his chest.

"If anything, let Maria sock 'im one." She chuckled, giving him a squeeze, "That girl has a vicious slap!"

Peter gave a chuckle himself before resting his head on his wife's, but his mind was only on one thing…one person…Carla…

* * *

Trevor sat in the backseat of his car with Carla, smiling as he saw her try to stifle a yawn.

"Don't fight it Cinders, you need to sleep." He scolded her lovingly as he pulled her over to lean on him.

"He's right you know," Ciaran piped in from the driver's seat, "if you don't get your sleep you won't be able to appreciate the delicious meal I'll be whipping up for you tonight, and that will break my ever fragile heart."

Carla chuckled before taking on a more serious tone, "to be honest, despite the sedative that's been pumped through me, I reckon I still won't fall into a peaceful sleep," she whispered somberly as she cuddled into her ex.

"How'd you mean?" Trevor asked gently

She exhaled a shuddering breath, "he's just there Trev; in my head, _all_ the time you know? I can't shake his voice, or his face from my mind."

"Oh love," Trevor cooed to her as he lay another kiss on her head.

"Like last night," she continued, her voice a little quieter and laced with fear, "I could have sworn he was there in the hospital room, just staring at me. I was sure I heard his voice as well, but then you crawled into the bed with me and I realized it were all just a nightmare."

Trevor sighed and he and Ciaran exchanged glances through the rearview mirror; he contemplated not telling her the truth, but changed his mind almost immediately; it was better that she was aware of the entire situation than not.

"I'm afraid you weren't dreaming love," Trevor said and she immediately bolted upright; her eyes now wide with fear,

"What?" she whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

Trevor sighed but kept his gaze firmly on her, "he and his solicitor tried to come in to see you last night; tried to get a truce settled for the business, but I kicked them out before they came near you. They know now about the protective order, so he can't come near you again without breaking the law."

She scoffed, "Oh right, good ol' law-abiding Frank." She ran a shaking hand through her tresses, feeling her eyes sting with tears at the thought that he was so close to her the night before, "he's persistent though, I'll give him that," she lowered her eyes and dropped her voice to a whisper, "doesn't let anything stand in the way of getting what he wants…"

"Come here," Trevor gestured gently and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she lay back against him, "I know it's hard but try to put him out of your thoughts for a little while. You just focus now on trying to get some shut-eye, and getting some of your strength back. Michelle's looking after the factory for a few days, and I'll be by your side so much you'll be sick of looking at me."

She let out a giggle and hugged him tighter to her, "never…" she whispered.

They drove in silence for a number of blocks, Trevor soothingly caressing her hair before stating in a hushed voice, "Hey, since you think you'll have trouble sleeping, how's this for a plan: why don't we get you back to the flat, get you into your pj's, turn on a DVD-" he paused as his eyes came to rest on the woman in his arms, noting the peaceful, rhythmic breathing of her chest as it rose and fell against him. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly. He smiled lovingly at her, and kissed the top of her head before continuing to caress her hair.

"Sleep well Cinders," he mumbled into her hair before lowering his voice to a barely inaudible whisper, "I love you sweetheart."

Against his chest, Carla felt her heart flutter at his words and allowed a smile to tug softly at her lips before drifting off again.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story...**_

_**I had originally wrote a part of this as a one-shot, but decided it would fit well in this story. I wanted to explore what I think happened the first night Carla went to stay at Maria's after her attempted suicide. **_

_**I thought better exploring Maria and Carla's growing closeness was necessary to move this story forward, as Carla, much as she did in the series, becomes much more openly vulnerable in Maria's presence following that night.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this next installment. **_

_**As always reviews and comments are so very much appreciated. :)**_

* * *

"Thanks for coming 'round," Trevor said as he handed Maria a mug of coffee, and leaned back against the kitchen counter next to her, "Carla's been asleep since the car ride home from the hospital this morning. I expect she should be up shortly."

"Oh it's not a problem," Maria responded with a smile, "I'm just glad she's been able to sleep really. She's had far too many sleepless nights since it 'appened." She took a sip of her coffee and glanced over to where Liam sat on the sofa playing with his toy cars. "I tell you what though," she said with a grin, "that little one has missed having his auntie Carla around in the flat."

"Oh aye?" Trevor gave a chuckle, "I'm sure the feeling is mutual. I see the way Carla is around him. For someone who claims she's not got a maternal bone in her body, she can be a right Mother Goose when she thinks no one is looking."

"Oh she's not even good at hiding it anymore," Maria giggled, "the first night she came to stay at ours after she tried to-" her words hitched painfully in her chest. She looked down to her mug, her fingers mindlessly playing with the rim and she found herself unable to talk openly about Carla's attempted suicide. She pursed her lips for a moment, feeling Trevor's hand rest comfortingly on her shoulder, before clearing her throat and looking back up into his eyes, "…yeah…errmm, well anyhow, that first day I had run into Peter in the corner shop and told him about how she was starting to fall back into her old bossy habits; she kicked me out of the flat to go to the gym so she could make Liam his tea, and then she was adamant that I went to the Rovers that night so she could have some peace and quiet, insisting she could look after him for a few hours." Trevor smiled and took a sip of his coffee while Maria continued, "and he is just so well behaved for her," she gave a laugh, bringing the mug back up to her lips, "I stand by what I told Peter that day; in fact, I _still_ think her and Liam are conspiring together against me!"

Trevor laughed again before his face took on a sympathetic expression, "it must have been hard for you; trying to help her through all this." Maria gave a slight nod, looking to the floor and pursing her lips. Trevor frowned slightly as he continued, "I know from experience how hard it can be to make her open up and trust someone, but she just prefers to bottle everything up inside. Then again, I can't say that I blame her really. I mean she opened up emotionally to that Foster bloke after her mum died and look where it got her." He looked down to his coffee, his fingers drumming against the mug, and he lowered his voice to a soft whisper, "But I know what it's like to hear her cryin' in her sleep; and you're just lying there next to her, not really knowing what to do; wanting to wake her up, wanting to hold her in your arms, pull her close, stroke her hair-"

"-and just tell her that everything is gonna be alright, even if you know in your heart that it might not be," Maria continued somberly, "and you just feel so…"

"Helpless." He finished quietly as they made eye contact again. They both flashed each other a crooked smile, "I'm glad you and her have made amends you know," he stated, "I know how much she beats herself up for what happened with Liam and Tony…"

"Ancient history that." Maria stated genuinely with a flick of her hand, "you know, I was so focused on my own grieving that I didn't want to accept the fact that she was grieving too; or that he loved us both, and that we both loved him. And even with all the sniping and fighting, I know she never meant to hurt me, and that in spite of how she really felt, in the end she had forfeited her own 'appiness for mine and Liam's future." She smiled as she gestured to her son with her head, "once I allowed myself to fully understand that sacrifice, it was a lot easier for me to forgive her, and more importantly it was much easier to forgive him."

"Well I know how much she cares for you Maria. And I appreciate all the help I can get from both you and Michelle."

"Well I'm glad you're back Trev." Maria stated, raising her hand and stroking his arm supportingly, "she loves you, you know," she whispered with a smile, "she'll probably hate me if she finds out I told you this, but she was in bits after your run-in earlier this year."

"Yeah, I've never forgiven myself for the way I acted that day. It was just so hard seeing her again you know; fighting down all them feelings that rose to the surface." He lowered his eyes to the ground, raising his fingers to massage his head, "God, I should have just spoken to her…who knows, maybe could have avoided all of this."

Maria sighed deeply, "I have to be honest with you Trev; I firmly believe he would have attacked her regardless."

"You think so?" He asked somberly

"Yeah I do. I mean the more I think about it, he was after her from the word go. I know he only came after me to drive a wedge between us…make her desperate for his business, force her into a partnership." She inhaled and gave his shoulder a reassuring pat, "besides, had you not gone, you wouldn't have gone to London. And if you didn't go to London you never would have played that lottery ticket and won. And if you hadn't won…" Maria raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders knowingly,

"Then I wouldn't have been able to help her out with the business and stick it to Frank." Trevor finished.

"Exactly." Maria responded taking a sip of her coffee.

Trevor nodded before taking another large gulp of coffee, "well, listen I best run to the shops before Ciaran and Michelle get 'ere," he began as he emptied the remainder of the mug's contents into the sink, "thanks for coming and stayin' with her. I wouldn't want her waking up to find the place empty. She's terrified enough that Foster is gonna find her on the street without her thinking he could break in while she's on her own."

"It's not a problem Trev." Maria responded walking over to the sofa and settling down next to her son.

Trevor walked to the dining table and plucked his jacket off the chair, "and you and Liam will stay for dinner yeah?"

"Only if we won't be in the way."

"Don't be ridiculous." He planted a kiss on top of her head, "call my mobile if anything 'appens alright?" With a final goodbye, Trevor walked out of the flat, closing the door behind him.

Maria curled her legs up under her body, clutching the mug between her hands, and balancing it on her knee. Her eyes flitted to the slightly ajar bedroom door, blocking her view of where Carla lay sleeping, and she couldn't stop the onset of the memory that flooded to her mind...

_She quietly pushed open the door to the bedroom, not wanting to startle the woman that resided inside. She poked her head around the corner, stepping in only when Carla gave her an encouraging smile. She shut the door behind her and approached the bed. Carla was sat up on the mattress but under the covers, a tissue clutched in her fingers that she dabbed at her red and puffy eyes. _

"_Liam is still fast asleep," Maria whispered, "and we didn't wake Kirk up when we came in, so you can stop worrying," she said with a chuckle. _

_Carla half-smiled, "I'm sorry to be such an imposition. I'll find a hotel in the morning."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." Maria said, climbing into bed and slipping under the covers, "You're not an imposition in the slightest. As long as you don't mind bunking with me for the next little while, you're stayin' right 'ere."_

_Carla smiled, a soft blush of embarrassment gracing her pale skin, "to be honest, I'm grateful that you convinced me to come here tonight." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Maria couldn't help but note how heavy with emotion it was. "But I must say when you said girly sleepover, I didn't think you meant it quite this literally," she chuckled softly, "but I reckon it might be just what I need."_

_Maria shuffled closer to her, wrapping her arm around her and trying to hide her shock when Carla instinctively lowered her head to her shoulder. The hairdresser smiled sadly as she raised her hand and stroked her sister-in-law's hair. The only other person Carla ever showed this kind of vulnerability to was Michelle, and Maria felt a rush of emotion flooding through her body. She loved her brother Kirk to pieces, but it didn't replace her wanting a sister growing up. The closest thing she had to one was Michelle, and she knew Carla was in the same boat; in fact, both of them were also the closest to sisters Michelle had too. She felt exceptionally grateful in that moment, and a rush of sadness at the same time. If she wasn't around, who would Carla have called after Frank raped her? Peter? Leanne? Would she have just had that glass of whiskey and a long bath? Would she have taken her life that night?_

_Maria shook those thoughts from her mind. The reason Carla was here was because she demonstrated that she was suffering much more than she cared to admit. The fact that she tried to take her life just a day prior proved just how desperate she was to end the torment that she faced every waking minute. She remembered the conversation they had just two hours ago at the flat;_

'_**Carla I don't think you should be 'ere.' She remembered saying to her, as the factory boss sat in front of the fridge attempting to clear it out.**_

_**Carla's head lifted slightly, looking around her before stating, almost pleadingly, 'this is my home.'**_

'_**No darlin',' Maria stated sympathetically, 'it's where you got raped.' She felt her heart break at the look on Carla's face, and she exhaled sadly, "why don't you pack a bag and come and stay with me for a bit?'**_

_**Carla gave a simple shake of her head, 'because that sounds like running away to me.' **_

'_**Yeah, well call it a mini-break, or call it a girly sleepover…anything, just I dunno, put yourself somewhere else for a few days and see how it feels.'**_

'_**I can't I mean, what about Liam and Kirk?'**_

'_**We'll cope.' Maria insisted, seeing Carla was faltering.**_

'_**I'm not going to try to top myself again.' Carla pleaded.**_

'_**I know that,' Maria stated genuinely, 'just do it to humour me. To prove that you're willing to accept help.'**_

_**Carla sighed and briefly closed her eyes, knowing Maria was right about her staying in the flat at the present time, 'okay.' She agreed **_

'_**Yeah?'**_

_**Carla gave her a small smile, 'Thank you.'**_

_She was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of heart wrenching sob. She turned her head slowly, feeling Carla trembling in her arms as she sobbed into her shoulder._

"_Shhh," Maria cooed to her softly, wrapping her arms around her tighter and caressing her head, "it's okay."_

"_I'm sorry," came the stuttering reply, and Maria's heart broke just a little more, "I'm so sorry, I'm such a wreck-"_

"_Shhhh" Maria hushed her gently again, "don't apologize for cryin' darlin'." She had said, scooting herself more comfortably against the pillows behind her, "it's okay to cry Carla…"_

_She stayed with her the whole night, comforting the broken woman as she cried herself to sleep. Carla had awoken a couple of hours later from a nightmare, and they spent the next few hours opening up to each other about Liam, Tony, Frank… it was the first time Maria felt like she had broken through Carla's barriers; and it was the first time she looked upon her as a sister…_

"Look who wandered into my bedroom, and snuggled into me" Carla's soft voice caused Maria to jump slightly from her place on the sofa and she turned to see her sister-in-law carrying a giggling Liam towards her.

"Oh I'm sorry Carla, I must've spaced out for a minute there. Did he wake you?" Maria asked apologetically, smiling as Carla swung Liam around before plopping down on the sofa, stifling a yawn as she placed Liam next to her.

"Nah," Carla responded, "I was awake for the last half hour or so, but I was remarkably comfortable." She smiled at the hairdresser before glancing around the flat, "Where's Trevor?"

"Oh he had to nip out to the shops to pick up some odds and ends that Ciaran requested for our tea." Maria explained as she pushed herself off the sofa, "Shall I make us a brew?"

"Yeah go on then." Carla responded with a smile and a wink as she plucked Liam up.

Maria started the kettle and watched with an amused smile as Carla lay on her back on the sofa, her feet flat on the cushions and her knees drawn up. She had raised a giggling Liam up above her, "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's super-" Carla playfully teased before pulling him down and unleashing a load of tickles upon him "TICKLES!"

Maria couldn't help but give a chuckle before busying herself with making the coffee. Behind her she could hear her son's laughter mingled with his aunt's and she smiled to herself. Carla was finally on her road to recovery…


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter, both here and via twitter; you have motivated me to continue. :)**_

_**Here's the next installment. It again ties up some more ends, paving the way for the drama ahead in the upcoming chapters...**_

_**Oh and for those who have been asking, Possessive Impulse will be updated sometime after the weekend. **_

_**As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :)**_

* * *

"Carla?" Trevor called as he hung up the intercom and pressed the buzzer, "that's Peter and Leanne. They've just popped over for a quick visit."

"Did you buzz them up?" Carla responded exiting her bedroom; closing the door behind her as she finished tying her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"Yeah," Trevor said, twisting slightly to look back at the intercom before eyeing her carefully as she stifled a yawn, "you sure you're up for visitors today? I can make up some excuse if you like."

"No, no I'm alright, ta love." She responded with a smile as she walked up to him and snuggled into his embrace, "thank you for staying with me and holding me last night," she whispered as he leant down and kissed the top of her head, "I reckon I slept so well I was almost comatose. I hope I didn't do anything to embarrass myself."

"Of course you didn't love," Trevor stated, hugging her closer to him, "I mean you quite possibly would 'ave done had I not been used to the drooling and snoring by now…" he chuckled and she playfully hit him.

"I do not drool or snore!" she chided him with a giggle

"Oh I beg to differ Cinders." He joked as he swayed her back and forth, "you do this cute little baby snore, and it's just about the most adorable thing I've ever heard in my life."

She chuckled softly into his chest before jumping at the loud knock that sounded from the door. She closed her eyes and exhaled in annoyance at her edginess; noting her discomfort, Trevor simply caressed her tenderly, "you okay?" he asked gently, not removing himself from their embrace before he felt her nod her answer. He pulled back, not taking his eyes off her for a moment, before he strode to the door and opened it for their guests.

"Hi you two." He greeted them cheerfully.

"Hiya," Leanne responded cheerfully as she entered the flat, smiling awkwardly at Carla before turning and awaiting her husband to follow suit.

"Alright mate?" Peter asked Trevor as he too stepped into the flat.

"Hi." Carla greeted them rather timidly with a small wave before making her way into the kitchen, "shall I make us a brew?" she asked, "Coffee? Tea?"

"Uhh coffee for me please love," Peter responded with a smile as he came to stand next to his wife, placing a supportive arm around her waist.

"Same for me." Trevor piped in.

"Uhh tea for me, I-I mean- if it's not too much trouble Carla." Leanne said quietly.

"No trouble at all," Carla responded stifling another yawn, "Earl Grey or English Breakfast?"

"Oh, Earl Grey, ta." Leanne responded, a concerned look flashing across her features as she watched her former friend start the kettle. She removed her purse and draped it over the bar stool, before entering the kitchenette, "here let me give you a hand, Car."

"Oh cheers love." The brunette stated appreciatively, and the two women shared a small smile with one another.

"Here, take a seat mate." Trevor gestured Peter to the dining table.

"Cheers Trevor," Peter responded, throwing a last glance at the two women in the kitchen before sitting down opposite of Carla's ex. "So uhh," he looked back over his shoulder at Carla and then back to Trevor, gesturing with his head in her direction, "how is she?"

"Well just as the doctor predicted really; she slept almost all day yesterday," Trevor responded quietly as he leaned on his elbows, "she was up in time to have tea with us, and then the doctor popped by and gave her another injection of a sedative and she slept undisturbed through the night. I think it was the first time in a long while that she's not had a nightmare." His eyes looked towards the kitchen, where he could make out the two women chuckling together as they fiddled around with the mugs, "she's still not got her appetite back, but she managed to finish what was on her plate last night. I think she knows she needs her strength if she plans on fighting this Foster bloke. Especially now that the charges have been dropped- hopefully just temporarily, mind you."

"I hear he stopped by the hospital the other night." Peter asked, the anger evident in his voice, and Trevor nodded in reply.

"Yup. He's determined to make her life a living hell, that's a given." Trevor stated with a sneer, "And I know he was trying to get a rise out of me an' all; maybe hoping I would hit him and get banged up for assault. But luckily I didn't fall for his trap. That's all we need eh? Us giving him a clear path to her?"

"Yeah I'd bet he'd love that." Peter grumbled angrily, his fingers drumming against the table. "So what is the plan in the meantime?"

Trevor leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, "well, as of right now, we have to wait for the judge to approve the restraining order. There's nothing else we can do until that's sorted, and then we start the appeal."

Peter nodded, "so do you reckon it'll be harder for her now?" he asked, his voice a hushed whisper, "you know? Without any DNA evidence?"

"Well they have the forensics they collected from Carla at St. Martha's, so that'll hold up in court, but the one collected from him will be inadmissible." Trevor stated shaking his head in frustration, "and then it's just her word against his."

"So you're saying it'll be harder then?" Peter concluded also leaning back in his chair

"Unfortunately, the odds are about the same really. I mean, even if the forensics was perfectly collected in the first place, around, what is it: 60% of rape cases end in a conviction? And that's just generally speaking. Domestic rape convictions are much lower. Most women withdraw from testifying, or in some cases the man actually pleads guilty and a trial is avoided-"

"Fat chance of Frank Foster pleading guilty I would think." Peter sniped

"Exactly." Trevor agreed with a nod of his head. He sighed deeply before continuing, "the worst part though Peter, is because it's a domestic case, it's much harder to prove that the act was non-consensual. And he has covered his bases almost to perfection. He saw Dev and Sunita after it happened; went to the curry place…" his blue eyes fixed suddenly on Peter's, "and then you attacked him in the street the very next day, completing his little web of deception that he was stitched up to cover an affair between you and her."

"I know I'm a right idiot." Peter sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, "So what can we do to help her get a conviction?" Peter asked, leaning forward.

Trevor was about to respond when Carla and Leanne exited the kitchen and walked towards them with their beverages.

"What have you two been chatting about then?" Leanne asked pointedly as she handed out the mugs and sat next to her husband.

"Oh just sports love," Peter responded, his eyes flicking softly to Carla as she sat down next to Trevor. He felt his heart flip in his chest and the familiar burning of jealousy course through him as he watched Trevor wrap his arm around Carla's shoulders, and pull her chair closer to his. He watched as she flashed her ex a crooked smile before resting her head gently on his shoulder while he leaned in and whispered to her.

"You still tired love?" Trevor asked her softly, his hand gently massaging her shoulder.

"A bit," Carla responded with a smile, "but if I sleep now I won't sleep tonight; so I have to force myself to stay awake, don't I?"

"Well getting a coffee down you might just do the trick eh?" Leanne said encouragingly.

Carla sat up in her seat and pulled smoothly away from Trevor - much to Peter's relief - as she reached for the coffee that Leanne poured into her mug. "Cheers, Lea," she thanked her timidly.

They sat drinking from their steaming mugs, making small talk for quite some time before silence eventually befell them. It was then that Leanne spoke up; "I spoke with Stella yesterday," she began carefully. Carla's eyes rose slowly from the table and came to rest on the woman across from her; her green eyes observing the blonde curiously over the rim of her mug. Leanne offered a crooked smile and exhaled sympathetically before continuing, "she told me that you told her the truth about the accident, who was driving and all that-"

"You did what?" Peter asked her almost accusingly, his eyes fluttering between his wife and the woman he was falling more in love with as the days went on.

"Yeah, ummm-" Carla began uncomfortably, her brow furrowing as she placed the mug down in front of her and tapped her fingers anxiously along its handle.

"You didn't 'ave to tell her Car," Leanne said quietly, "I had already decided it was best not to tell her, you know? I mean, I know it was an accident-"

"It wasn't that," Carla answered, closing her eyes and shaking her head softly. This was not a conversation she expected to have today and she wanted very much to end it as quickly as possible, before her emotions began to rise again. "Look, I told her because I didn't want her hearing second-hand once I was banged up. I was going to go to the police and confess to it."

"What good would that have done Carla?" Peter asked her firmly

"It would have been a weight off my conscience for one Peter," she stated knowingly, her eyes finally meeting his, "and it would also be one less thing for him to use against me when the time came around. 'Cause don't think for a minute that he wouldn't pull that juicy little tidbit out of his back pocket to discredit me in court."

"Well, even though I know it must have been really hard for you, thank you for coming clean about it Carla," Leanne stated, as she reached across the table and gently laid her hand on top of her former friend's, "Stella's said that she's also decided not to say anything more about it. I hope you don't mind but she told me what happened with Frank the night of the engagement with his parents." She watched as Carla shifted uncomfortably and bit her lower lip in an attempt to steady her emotions but she continued regardless, needing to say what was on her mind, "I'm so sorry for thinking you were just being stupid and selfish. I hadn't realized just how scared you were of him that night. He had us all fooled with his respectable demeanor and his little nice act, eh?"

Carla could feel the tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she focused on the mug in front of her, her eyebrows raised slightly and her voice barely audible as she whispered, "didn't he just." She swallowed the lump lodged in her throat, before pushing her chair back and rising to her feet, "you know what, I completely forgot to bring out some biscuits." She said with a sniffle as she strode to the kitchen, but Leanne was right on her heels, while Trevor and Peter watched curiously from their places at the table.

She stood behind her former friend as she leaned her body weight onto her palms against the kitchen counter. Leanne rubbed her lips together sympathetically before placing a hand on Carla's shoulder. The brunette let out a sniffle before raising a hand to cover her mouth, "I'm sorry," she stuttered out as Leanne ran her hand gently up and down her upper arm, "I'm so sorry for everything," she let out a sob before whispering, "this is all my fault."

"This isn't your fault Carla," Leanne stated quietly, her eyes brimming with tears, "no matter what you did, it never gave him the right to do what he did. He was obviously a ticking time bomb; and until he was rough with you at the engagement how were you to know?"

Carla flinched slightly, _'but you __**did**__ know!'_ she chided herself,_ 'Maria warned you what he was like.'_

She exhaled and turned to face Leanne, her back pressing into the counter behind her as she wiped away her tears with her thumb, "I shouldn't have agreed to marry him in the first place," she whispered, "I were doing it for the wrong reasons." She sniffled and Leanne swallowed hard; this was the moment she was dreading, the moment Carla would come clean about what went on between her and her husband. Carla refused to look into Leanne's eyes, her own focused instead on the oven doors behind the blonde as she continued softly, "I agreed to marry him because I was trying to get over my feelings for Peter. I knew nothing were going to happen between us…I'd known since the tram crash really," she whispered the fib, knowing it was best to leave certain details from July out of this particular confession, "but you can't help who you fall for, remember? You told me that last year? '_You can't plan these things can you-'"_ Carla began

"'-_Your heart goes where it wants, when it wants…'_" Leanne finished, her eyes down to the ground.

Carla nodded before chuckling softly, "Eh, I told you I needed a transplant; its sense of direction has only gotten worse."

"Oh I dunno," Leanne said with a smile, "it seemed to find it's way back alright." She cocked her head to the side, gesturing to Trevor over her shoulder with her eyes, and smiling broader when Carla blushed, before becoming serious again, "so is that why you broke it off with him then? Because of," she swallowed nervously, "how you felt about Peter?"

Carla closed her eyes briefly before looking up to the ceiling, "That was part of it yeah." She admitted openly, and she was surprised to find how relieved she was to admit it out loud, "like I said, I knew owt was going to happen there, but I couldn't get into a marriage when I wasn't 100% in love with the person I was going to marry. I've done that before with Paul and with Tony. The difference with them was, that I was in love with them…I were just in love with Liam more. But with Frank," her breath hitched in her throat at the very mention of his name, "everything happened so quickly, there was no time for those feelings to turn into something stronger…but I did care about him," her eyes finally met Leanne's and they began to overflow with tears as she began to sob, "I did love him, you know? I just wasn't _in love_ with him; and I didn't want to hurt him months down the line."

She breathed in a shaky breath, as she felt Leanne comfortingly stroke her arm. Peter and Trevor had now risen from their seats and came to stand next to Leanne as Carla continued, "And on top of everything else he was beginning to suffocate me and I just got so scared…how he fixed the accident so he could hold something over on me for the rest of my life, how he planned each and every day of our future...it were like being with another control freak but much, much worse-" Carla suddenly turned around, her eyes focused on the door, "I tried to open the door…I just wanted him to go," she whispered through a sob, "I was so scared, I just wanted him to leave…"

As they watched her tremble as she stared at the door, it was then that Leanne and Peter finally clued in to what happened on that fateful night. When she had first heard about the attack, Leanne had visualized Frank pouncing on top of Carla in fury as they sat trying to talk things out on the sofa. Peter's mental picture had been much more vivid as he saw Frank dragging Carla back to the bedroom; flinging her unceremoniously onto the bed before forcing himself upon her. In their minds, no matter how inexcusable the crime, there was still something "domesticated" about the attack…in their minds it couldn't have occurred anywhere but on the bed or on the sofa. But the revelation that it occurred right on the floor of her flat, just inches from the door, caused them both to feel sick and repulsed. She had been violated just as viciously as if he had been a stranger who dragged her into an alleyway.

Leanne stepped forward and turned Carla towards her before enveloping her in her arms. "I'm so sorry Carla," she whispered as her own tears flowed down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"No I'm sorry," Carla sniffled into Leanne's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"

"We're going to get you through this darlin'," Leanne encouraged, stepping back slightly to look into her friend's eyes, "we will make sure you get justice."

"I'm glad you said that Leanne," Trevor said gently, "'cause I have an idea how we can break his defense wide open."

"How?" Peter asked, his eyes stinging with unfallen tears, his fists still clenched in anger as he continued to stare at the door.

"Well it's down to Leanne really," Trevor stated as the blonde shifted so she was now stood beside Carla, her arm wrapped around her waist, "Frank is trying to get to you through your insecurities about these two. So us four need to be seen out and about as much as it is feasible together, and if there can be just the two of you together all's the better."

"Well we were going to offer to take you two out for dinner tonight," Leanne said wiping her eyes, "somewhere in town, you know to apologize for my behaviour the other day."

Trevor moved to stand on the other side of Carla, his arm wrapping about her shoulders and pulling her close to him, "what do you reckon Cinders? Shall we get that mug of yours cleaned up and hit the town later?"

Carla let out a chuckle as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumb, "ohh how could I resist that?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm gonna fix us another brew, yeah?" Leanne asked, turning in the kitchen and starting the kettle as Carla turned into Trevor's embrace, snuggling her face as close into his chest as possible, as he leaned down and planted a kiss on top of her hair before resting his cheek on top of her head, gently swaying her in comfort and whispering how proud he was of her for being so strong.

Peter, however, stood staring at the floor in front of the door; vivid images flashing through his mind's eye of Frank atop of Carla…he could suddenly hear her screams echoing through his head, and he could hear Frank's voice; taunting and angry…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, his eyes closing briefly and biting the inside of his lip before exhaling the breath he had been holding. He opened his eyes and felt a rush of jealousy course through him upon seeing Carla being held and comforted by Trevor. He watched as Trevor massaged small circles onto the crown of her head with one hand while the fingers of his other trailed up and down the small of her back tenderly, almost intimately. He felt his heart pumping faster and beating hard against his ribcage as Carla's fingers dug into Trevor's shoulders. Her face looked peaceful, her eyes closed in sheer comfort.

Every movement passed as if it were in slow motion, furthering Peter's torment and anguish. He willed her to open her beautiful eyes and look at him, hoping to find the same desire behind them as she used to have whenever she was around him prior to Frank's attack. When he was unable to take anymore, he excused himself to the balcony so he could have a cigarette. He didn't know how much more he could take before caving and telling Carla how he really felt.

He only hoped that when he did, it wouldn't be too late…


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this update, but it is an extra long chapter, so I hope you can all forgive me. :)**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews/comments and favs and follows. Your feedback is always immensely welcomed!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the latest installment. I'm not used to writing lyrics into my fics, and I know that the song used has been recently made into a fanvideo (which I adore) for Peter/Carla, but I felt that the lyrics best suited Trevor and Carla for this particular story. Hope that the scene is not too cheesy...it got me a bit emotional when I was writing it, but then again I was listening to the song over and over again as I wrote it. Let me know if it is too cheesy and I'll edit it!**_

_**As always reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :)**_

* * *

"Carla? You just about ready?" Trevor called from the kitchen.

"Be out in two ticks." Carla responded lightly from the bedroom, causing Trevor to smile as he leaned his back against the counter, his right foot crossing over his left, and his fingers drumming along the edge of the granite.

It was the night of Michelle and Ciaran's engagement party; a mere three weeks since Carla was released from the hospital following the news that the charges against Frank had been dropped. She had reluctantly stayed off work the following week, but was secretly thankful for the break as Trevor continuously fussed over her. While the week had been a difficult one for her emotionally, it had aided in bringing them closer again; she was slowly getting used to his touch once more, now only jumping or tensing when he embraced her in his arms from behind her.

He had given Michelle and Ciaran the keys to his flat whilst they decided whether they would stay in Weatherfield permanently or not. While it was nice having them around and enjoying their company at dinner, Carla's place, though quite large, was becoming a bit crowded with four people traipsing about it on a daily basis. Once they had moved temporarily into the ex-binman's flat, Trevor had moved into the guest bedroom upstairs at the Drapers Mill apartment, not wanting to further impose on Carla's privacy in her bedroom. There was still the odd night that he could hear her crying in her sleep; his heart creeping up into his throat, he would quietly descend the staircase, and slip into the bed next to her. He would pull her trembling body close to his and comfort her as she cried, continuing to soothe her until she fell into a deep sleep.

She had insisted on going back to work the following week, explaining that she needed to throw herself into her business again and be around to face the clients that she was sure Frank had been slagging her off to. After the first few days back, he began to see a positive spring in her step, as though she was starting to feel that her life was finally getting back on track, and he decided it was time his did as well. He had been in the Bistro trying to arrange shifts with Lloyd, when Nick offered him a job behind the bar instead…

"_We can arrange it so you're working the same shifts as Carla that way you're close enough to just pop 'round if there's a problem, and be there for when she closes up." Nick said as he stood next to table, his arms crossed in front of him._

"_And you'd want me working here with you?" Trevor asked, the skepticism evident in his voice, "don't you think that might be a bad idea considering what happened the last time?"_

_Nick exhaled and nodded his head, his lips pursing together and eyes closing momentarily, "the circumstances are very different this time around," he responded quietly before turning to Lloyd, "I'm not trying to deplete you of drivers Lloyd; I just think that with the charges dropped against Frank, it would be in Carla's best interest if Trevor was close by and not out driving someone to the other side of Manchester."_

"_And I completely agree mate. I mean I would only have taken you on part-time anyways, but this is a better set-up for you, and for Carla." Lloyd agreed._

"_Well I haven't tended bar since uni, but I reckon I could pick it up again." Trevor said, feeling a bit more optimistic about the situation._

"_We'll have Ciaran show you the ropes, and then he can focus on the kitchen." Nick smiled before offering his hand to the former binman, "deal?"_

"_Deal." Trevor agreed clasping Nick's hand, "just keep the criticisms to a minimum eh?"_

"_Same goes with the punches." Nick chuckled._

The setup had worked like a charm. He was able to drop Carla off and drive her home, always remaining close by should an emergency occur. Though Carla never mentioned it out loud, she still feared that Frank would show up at the factory one day, and Trevor could see that she had been comforted with the knowledge that he was just around the corner.

Her former in-laws had arrived a few days prior, and Carla had been dreading seeing them again, anticipating a harsh and cold welcome from them both. Michelle and Maria had intercepted the Connors as they arrived on the street, wanting to explain the ordeal Carla had suffered the past year before any possible stones were thrown. Barry was particularly angered about the whole situation, wanting to see Carla as soon as possible, but Helen as always was harder to win around. Maria had been the one to make her see sense and for that Michelle was grateful. Helen still held Carla responsible for the death of her sons, but Maria had insisted that Paul's death was a tragic accident, brought on by his own doing, and Tony, and only Tony, was responsible for Liam's death. Upon hearing that Tony tried to kill Carla in her flat, Helen slowly began to come around, having not realized just how scared Carla was of the man she loved, and believed loved her. After having Frank's attack on her former daughter-in-law explained in further detail, Helen rose from her chair like a woman possessed and insisted on seeing her right away, marching out of the pub, across the road and right into Carla's office. Michelle had later told Trevor how Carla and Helen simply stood staring at each other for a few moments before the Connor matriarch threw her arms around the younger woman. Despite her attempt at ambivalence, Carla broke down, relishing in the motherly embrace that she had rarely experienced in her life, and yet also needed so desperately at this difficult time. In many ways, Trevor was glad that their relationship was on the mend…it was one less thing for Carla to contend with.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the buzzer for the downstairs door shrilled loudly through the flat. He pushed himself from the counter and walked over to the intercom, as Carla emerged from her bedroom, securing a dangling earring to her earlobe.

"Who could that be?" She asked curiously as Trevor picked up the phone

"Hello?" Trevor asked.

"Hello this is DC Malone of the Weatherfield Police; is Carla Connor in?"

"Yeah she is," Trevor stated, his stomach churning, "come on up," he hung up the receiver and pressed the buzzer before turning back to Carla.

"Who is it?" Carla asked nervously, coming to stand behind one of her red dining room chairs.

"DC Malone," he responded, waiting by the door for the officer. He watched as Carla's skin paled considerably, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the material of the chair

"It's okay," he reassured her gently, hearing the knock at the door behind him, "everything will be alright, I promise." He turned to open the door allowing the detective entrance to the flat.

"Hello Mr. Dean, Ms. Connor." Malone greeted them sadly, "I'm afraid I come bearing some bad news again."

"The restraining order was denied wasn't it?" Carla asked sharply

"I'm afraid so, yes." Malone responded

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes scanning the ceiling of her flat, "how?"

Malone shook her head, "judge's decision. Felt that as he maintained his distance from you since he was released on bail that he wasn't a threat." She watched with growing sympathy as Carla hugged her arms about her abdomen and turned her back to both her and Trevor. "I really am sorry about this Ms Connor," Malone pressed gently, "I was just as shocked when I heard the news." When Carla kept her back to her, Malone turned to Trevor, "it is really important that Ms Connor and her solicitor move forward with the appeal as quickly as possible. Once the charges are back in place, he'll have the same bail conditions placed upon him as before."

"I understand, we'll get onto it as soon as," Trevor responded, his eyes not leaving Carla as he spoke, her silence beyond deafening. "Carla?" he called softly to her, trying desperately to reach her.

She turned slowly around, her eyes downcast to the floor momentarily before raising again, "yeah, I'll ring my solicitor first thing," she re-affirmed in a low voice her eyes looking about her flat, "I dunno, maybe we can use the fact that he tried to approach me in hospital the day you informed me that the charges were dropped as grounds to start the appeal."

"He approached you?" Malone asked, her eyebrow raised inquisitively

"_Tried,"_ Carla responded with a smile, before nodding to Trevor, "John Wayne 'ere scared him off. You're good at that aren't you?" Trevor gave a small smile, but his eyes maintained their sympathetic gaze upon hers. She shifted her eyes back and offered a small smile to Malone, "thank you detective, but if there's nothing else we're late for an engagement party."

"Carla," Trevor interjected, coming to stand next to her and placing a hand on the small of her back, "we don't have to go if you don't want to. You know Michelle and Ciaran will understand."

"No Trev," she stated firmly, "That's just what he wants; me hiding away, scared to death that he'll pop up. Who does that hurt in the long run eh? Me, and my business." She gave a firm shake of her head, "no. No it ends here. From now on I fight back."

"If he harasses you in any way, shape or form, call me immediately." Malone stated handing Carla her card, and indicating her to turn the paper over, "my personal mobile number is there as well, should you not be able to reach me at work."

"Thank you." Carla mumbled with a crooked smile as she accepted the card.

"Take care of yourself." Malone said gently before turning and walking out of the flat.

Carla took a moment before grabbing her purse and swinging it over her shoulder, "right," she began, quickly running her thumb under her eyes to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall, "we ready?"

Trevor stepped in front of her, grasping her shoulders with his hands, "are you sure you're okay to go?"

She smiled and reached up to cup his cheek with her hand, "as ready as I'll ever be," she said before letting out a chuckle, "hey and with John Wayne by my side, how could anything go wrong?"

"Well there is that." Trevor chuckled before standing back and letting his eyes scan her.

"What?" she asked with a smile

He took in her black dress, black tights, black boots and grey wrap, all accessorized by her jewelry and make-up. He knew she was still self-conscious about showing much skin. She often avoided looking in the mirror as she would still see the bruises Frank had littered across her flesh the night he attacked her, even though they had long since healed. Despite the progress she was making, he knew it would take some more time before she was comfortable in her own skin again. "You look stunning," he responded affectionately, "You clean up well Cinders," he joked, offering her his elbow.

"You don't scrub 'alf bad yourself, cowboy," she teased him before they walked out of the flat.

* * *

As they arrived at The Bistro, a nervous looking crowd standing idly by the doors greeted them. Michelle, Maria, Ciaran, Nick, Peter and Leanne all exchanged apprehensive glances with one another.

"Alright?" Trevor asked curiously.

"There's something you should know," Nick began carefully. Carla felt her stomach flip, feeling like she knew where this was going.

"Frank's inside," Leanne interjected, not wanting to postpone the suspense she knew the factory boss was in.

"He what?" Trevor asked incredulously.

"With Sally Webster," Michelle piped in snarkily. Carla closed her eyes, sighing deeply and raising her head to the sky. "And she's made it well known that the restraining order was denied," Michelle stated a look of sympathy aimed towards her sister-in-law, knowing she must have just heard the news herself.

"Of course she did," Carla grumbled under her breath.

"Dad's in a right state," Michelle continued, "ready to throw Foster out on his backside himself."

"Do you want to go?" Trevor asked Carla, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"We'll understand entirely love," Ciaran whispered, coming to stand in front of her and cupping her cheek softly, "Michelle and I won't be offended."

"No," Carla stated, "no. I will not let him run my life. That was the main reason I couldn't marry him." Her breathe hitched temporarily in her chest, "he were trying to control me, and now he's trying to do it again."

"I will throw him out if you want Carla," Nick offered gently, "just say the word."

"No," She shook her head, "that's what he'll be expecting; give him the perfect opportunity to play the victim. And Sally can go around pointing out to everyone that I'm the one causing trouble." She felt an overwhelming sense of rage coursing within her, her eyes becoming hard, "Fuck 'em," she mumbled in a low voice, "fuck 'em both," she said louder. "I warned her about him…it's out of my hands now."

"Alright, but if he steps out of line, he's out," Nick stated before turning and entering the restaurant, followed by Leanne and Peter.

Maria came to stand next to Carla, "You sure you want to do this?"

Carla nodded slowly, "Do you?" she asked her timidly.

Maria smiled and nodded as well, grasping the factory boss's hand in hers, "together yeah?"

Carla gave the hairdresser's hand an encouraging shake, "together"

The Bistro had been set up just how the engaged couple had wanted, private and intimate. While it was was still bustling with other patrons, they still managed to section off space for a dance floor. Carla stepped further into the restaurant and pointedly ignored Frank and the fact that he undressed her with his eyes as she walked to the booth where she embraced Barry and Helen, before settling down with them and preparing herself to enjoy the wonderful evening ahead.

* * *

"…so here's to our best man," the crowd gave a loud cheer for Peter, "best woman," a slightly louder cheer sounded for Carla, with some whoop and hollers sounding from the Underworld staff, "and to the best family and friends anyone could ever ask for," Michelle concluded her toast, as they all clinked their glasses together.

"Now we would like all the couples to get up and help us kick off the start to the dancing portion of the evening!" Ciaran stated, giving a wink to Trevor as he headed back to the table.

Carla and Maria chatted amongst themselves as the first song played through the Bistro, their eyes glancing over to where the engaged couple slow-danced romantically. "She looks so happy, doesn't she?" Maria asked

"The happiest I've seen her in a long time," Carla responded with a large smile, "no one deserves it more."

"Oh is that so?" Maria teased her nudging her with her shoulder.

Carla smiled and wrapped her arm around Maria, "you've got the best man in the world love," she said knowingly.

"Well I can't argue with that can I?" Maria stated, throwing her arm around Carla as well before leaning in close to her, "so do you." She whispered nodding behind her.

Carla turned her head curiously and stared at the outstretched hand, feeling her stomach flip with nervousness as her eyes traveled up the muscular arm to the face of man she had come to rely so heavily on in the past few weeks. "Dance with me," Trevor requested gently with a smile. She looked uncertainly at the others at the table, feeling rather embarrassed before Maria's arm gave her shoulders an encouraging hug.

"Go on Car, don't leave the man 'anging." The hairdresser whispered to her, her eyes also gazing up at Trevor's, and giving him a wink.

When Carla still hadn't accepted his hand, he bent his knees and crouched down before her, "Come on Cinders," he whispered as he ran the fingers of his other hand gently down her cheek, "just one dance before your carriage turns into a pumpkin, eh?"

She let out a soft chuckle, as her eyes closed and a blush crept across her cheeks. Upon re-opening them, she licked her lips and placed her hand in Trevor's, "okay," she answered in a sing-song tone, "I just hope you're not too attached to your feet."

Trevor chuckled in delight and rose to his feet as she slid out of the booth and stood before him. Turning, he gently pulled her onto the dance floor behind him, well aware that two sets of eyes were boring angrily into his back.

Peter stared at the couple with renewed jealousy as they picked a spot on the dance floor close to Michelle and Ciaran, and Barry and Helen. He watched as Carla offered a small smile to her former in-laws, and as the groom-to-be gave Trevor a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Frank sat on the opposite end of the restaurant with Sally, ignoring her as she prattled on about how happy she was that the restraining order application had been denied, and how Carla would eventually get her comeuppance. His dark eyes instead burned into the tall man; his entire body had pulsed with envy as he watched him kneel in front of _his_ ex-fiancee, gently coaxing her onto the dance floor. And now everything before his eyes turned a shade of green; he clenched his fist in frustration as they made their way onto the dance floor, knowing that just two months prior, it should have been him dancing smoothly with her to their first song as husband and wife.

The keys of the piano playing echoed through the Bistro, and as Carla repositioned her hand in Trevor's, the other coming to rest gently upon his shoulder, she felt her heart flutter deep inside her chest and her pulse begin to quicken…

_Something is said, it sits in my head_

_It's been there too long, it's killing me slow_

_It's rolling around, it's pushing me down_

_It's keeping the good part of me closed..._

Trevor's fingers gently kneaded the material of her dress just above the small of her back, smiling as he pulled her ever closer to him…

_Can't you see that when I find you, I'll find me_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

The lyrics were gently strumming the very recesses of her soul; she had only ever felt such stirrings in her during a slow dance twice before; once with Liam on his 21st birthday, and again with Paul on their wedding night. Not during their first dance as a married couple, oh no. That particular dance had felt awkward, staged, and not at all intimate. But later that night, before they fell into bed, Paul had slid a CD into the player, gently pulling her up from the chair where she sat sipping on champagne to slow dance with him to _Everything I Do_ by Bryan Adams.

Back in the present in Nick's Bistro, she closed her eyes and a soft smile pulled at her lips, remembering how she loved she had felt, and how in love she had been with her husband that night. And as the chorus to this particular song neared its final words, she recognized that same feeling befalling her again. She could, as she had with Paul on their wedding night, literally feel Trevor's love blanketing her, enveloping her like a protective shield. She had known Frank was watching intently from the booth at the back of the restaurant when she reluctantly accepted her ex's offer of a dance. And while the very idea of having Frank so close frightened her to no end, in these few moments, she felt completely safe and protected. She shifted her body in Trevor's arms; releasing her hand from his to gingerly place her fingers upon his chest, whilst holding onto his shoulder with the other a little more snugly. She raised her head, gazing rather timidly into his gleaming blue eyes and, for the first time since the attack, she didn't see Frank's image before her…

_My only weakness, is knowing your secrets_

_and holding them close, and holding them tight_

_I know the way to silently make you_

_smile with my eyes, when you're trying to fight_

Michelle and Maria now stood at the bar, smiling to each other as they watched the couple swaying softly to the music. After hearing Sally gloating about the restraining order application being rejected, they were afraid Carla wouldn't show up to the celebration, retreating instead into the confines of her flat and undoing all the progress they had made in the last few weeks. But she had surprised them both when she arrived at the Bistro with Trevor and continued to impress them further by not allowing Nick to kick Frank and Sally out from the restaurant. She was slowly getting her edge back, and while the scars were still far too fresh for her to be in another relationship, it was apparent that she was recognizing that Peter could never be what she both desired and needed in a partner; it was Trevor, and had been since last year, who could ever be the rock and stability that she required in her life.

Ciaran however, from his place next to his fiancée and her sister-in-law, looked to his best man, feeling a rush of sympathy course through him. He knew how much Peter desired Carla; that deep down, despite his initial protests, that he was madly in love with her. He felt horrible for his best mate, but knew that Carla and Trevor were the better match. There was too much at stake for the bookie and the factory boss to ever consider getting together; it would be nothing but hardship after hardship, and even Ciaran knew that his friend had a wandering eye…he was after all, his father's son. But Trevor was consumed with Carla; he would never hurt her, never leave her; and as his gaze drifted back towards the dancing pair, he knew Carla was realizing that herself; realizing that in Trevor, she could have what she wanted her whole life: a happily ever after.

_Can't you see that when I find you, I'll find me_

"Hmm Peter Barlow doesn't look too happy about his lover dancing with her ex does he?" Sally muttered under her breath and Frank shifted his eyes to where the bookie sat in the booth next to Leanne. His wife was oblivious to her husband's gazing as she sat chatting with Sean and Marcus, who had slid into the almost empty booth to gossip; but Frank allowed a smirk to grace his features as he took in Peter's agitated and resentful glances towards Trevor, and the longing look in his eyes as they fell onto the woman being held so intimately by her ex.

"No," Frank responded in a low voice, his eyebrow raising slightly as he lowered his eyes to his hands for a brief moment, before raising them again and fixing the bookie with a pointed stare and an evil smirk, "no he certainly does not."

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_Cause when I find you, I'll find me_

As Trevor pressed a kiss upon her forehead, Carla felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. Closing them in an attempt to control her emotions, she snuggled in closer to his embrace, resting her cheek in the nook between his shoulder and neck. The hand that had been stroking her hair, came up to cradle her head closer to him; effectively concealing her from prying eyes, while allowing his fingers to gently and soothingly massage her scalp.

Trevor couldn't deny the stirrings of love he felt for the woman he held to him. Had she not been attacked two months earlier, he would have whisked her into his arms, carried her into the bedroom of her flat and made passionate love to her. But he knew she was nowhere near ready for that step. He wasn't even sure if she could yet handle a gentle kiss at the moment. But he wanted her to know how deeply he cared for her and just how long he was willing to wait for her to be ready. He knew it was cheesy, but he had requested this particular song on purpose during Ciaran and Michelle's speeches, hoping the lyrics would strike a cord within his ex. As the strings played over the speaker, he leaned down and sang the next lyrics, just above a whisper, into her ear, '_Can't you see that when I find you I'll find me.'_

Carla smiled into his chest, her fingers clutching his shirt tightly as she pressed ever closer to him.

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, leaning his cheek upon her forehead and continuing their gentle sway to the music…

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

Peter's all-consuming jealousy finally reached his breaking point; standing from the booth and heading towards the exit, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes as he reached the doors…

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

Tearing his own jealous eyes from the couple on the dance floor, Frank's brown orbs followed Peter out of the Bistro, watching as a curious Ciaran trailed him outside, and he smiled evilly as his mind concocted a new plan to get to Carla once and for all. His eyes fell back to his obsession, who had pulled back slightly from Trevor and he felt his passion burn longingly at the timidness and vulnerability that surrounded her as she gazed up apprehensively into her ex's eyes…

_When I find you..._

Her fingers clutched the back of his shoulder, holding him to her like a lifeline, as the palm of her right hand rested delicately just above his heart and she nervously licked her lips…

_When I find you..._

Trevor's eyes fluttered to her lips, wanting nothing more than to brush his own against them…

_...I'll find me_

Unable to contain himself further, Trevor leaned down and laid a gentle kiss upon her temple, before drawing her slightly trembling body back in towards his.

"I love you Carla," he whispered in her ear, "and I'll wait as long as it takes…"

He reveled in the feeling of her embracing him tighter, but found himself shocked as her words gently brushed past his ears

"I love you too…"

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Song lyrics used: When You Find Me by Joshua Radin**_

_**No copyright infringement intended.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Thank you all for the amazingly kind reviews and comments both here and on twitter. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. **_

_**As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and incredibly welcomed! :)**_

* * *

"_I love you too…"_ she had whispered back as her fingers clutched him to her tightly, afraid to ever let him go again; and as they clung to one another in that moment – that wonderfully elating and exhilarating moment – they appeared to be the only two people in the bustling Bistro.

Trevor pulled back from her, his eyes gazing down into her own with a large Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. To his utter delight she was smiling back up at him. It was a smile he hadn't seen from her in a very long time; one that tugged the corners of her lips up towards her eyes and made her, if it was possible, just that more beautiful. It took every bit of self-control for him not to press his lips upon hers, but he consistently reminded himself that she was incredibly vulnerable at the present time, almost fragile.

His heart sank a little at that gentle reminder and he found himself beginning to question her true feelings for him; did she _really_ love him, or was this just transference? As he fixed his eyes upon her he realized just how much he sincerely wanted to believe the positive, and he needed to see some sign, some indication that she felt the same way as he did. He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek to her shoulder, continuing down her smooth arm before grasping her fingertips with his own. He raised her hand delicately to his lips and laid a soft kiss on the supple skin beyond her knuckles. Almost immediately he could see goosebumps bursting eagerly upon her skin as she gasped in delightful pleasure; but perhaps more importantly, he had observed that the beautiful smile of hers had not – _not for a single second_—faded or receded in the slightest. He felt his heart flutter as he lowered her hand but didn't let go, instead choosing to let his thumb run soft circles along her knuckles, all the while continuing to gaze into her eyes.

_Her eyes…_

_**That's **_what was different; it was the way she was _looking_ at him. That was the sign he had been searching for and it was, quite literally, staring him right in the face all along. She had the same look in her eyes when they first started getting serious prior to Tony's attack and again just after. It was only int the few weeks following their return from South Africa, that _that _look began to fade; replaced instead by one of longing and eventually sorrow. When she had begun to grieve for Liam openly again, the love she had in her eyes faded almost entirely. There were times when he saw it rise to the surface and flicker behind the green orbs, but it wasn't steady, and it certainly wasn't as powerful as it was right now.

He wanted in that moment to ask her to step outside with him for a bit so they could talk away from the prying eyes of everyone in the Bistro, and from the man who continued to torment her. But before he could ask her, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to acknowledge the man standing behind him.

"Mind if I cut in?" the smooth Irish accent queried. Carla's cheeks flushed, and she nodded her consent when Trevor turned back to her.

"Of course you can, Mr. Connor sir," Trevor stated with a gentlemanly sweep of his arm as he took a step back from Carla and allowed the older man to move into his place.

"Barry please, me lad." He stated with a smile, "I'll give her back to you shortly," he said before a twinkle gleamed in his eye, "that is unless she decides to finally take me up on the 'runnin'-away-with-the-better-looking-Connor' offer I presented to her years ago when our Paul first brought her home ?"

Carla gave a snicker, "you know what, I just might," she teased before prodding him in the chest with her pointer finger, "_**if**_ you can prove that you're the better dancer."

The senior Connor raised his eyebrows and gave a chortle before looking back to Trevor, "sorry me lad, I've got to pull out all me best moves now!"

With a final smile to Carla, Trevor watched as her former father-in-law twirled her around the dance floor, settling on a spot amidst the other dancing couples. With a small chuckle, he turned and headed for the bar, standing between Michelle and Maria and offering to replenish their drinks.

"I hope you don't mind my butting in Carla me darlin', but I haven't seen you smile like that for the longest time!" Barry exclaimed cheerfully as he took her hand in his and placed his other delicately at her waist. She smiled and cast her eyes downward, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "In fact," his tone became serious yet gentle as his voice lowered significantly, "after hearing about-" he paused for a moment and swallowed hard before continuing, "-what you've been through, I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever see you smile again."

"Me an' all." She whispered before glancing back up and smiling crookedly at him, "but then again, how else would I have been able to reel in a handsome Irishman and get him to whisk me away on the dance floor, eh?"

Barry chuckled and leaned in close to her, "can't argue with that Carla my love," he laughed as he raised his index finger and plucked it under her chin affectionately, "can't argue with that." He lifted her arm above her head, indicating for her to twirl; she happily obliged with a hearty laugh as she did so. They continued to dance to the music, before he spoke again, "how are you holding up? You know, with _him_ being here?"

She rubbed her lips together before exhaling a long breath, her eyes now looking at the ceiling "do you want the truth or the sugar-coated version?"

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes scanning her sadly, "the truth would be most appreciated love."

"I'm hanging in there," she replied with a reassuring smile, "I mean it really doesn't matter how I feel about it to be perfectly honest; it'll still be a lose-lose situation for me one way or another. You see: if I make a scene he'll get to put on his wide-eyed and bewildered innocence act, and if I say and do nothing, well…he gets to do what he's doing right now: staring at me, leering at me, intimidating me…"

Barry shook his head sadly at her before drawing her in for a hug, "well we are here for you my darlin'; both Helen and myself," he stated before lowering his voice to a whisper, "but I have been watching him while you were dancing with that Trevor lad, and I can assure you, he is incredibly jealous."

Carla's face paled considerably, "that's not a good thing," she whispered back, her voice cracking slightly, "it were his jealousy in the first place that led him to…" she trailed off as she swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

Barry pulled back from her, grasping her trembling upper arms and forcing her to look into his kind blue eyes, "don't let your fear over his jealousy stop you from living your life," he stated gently as she lowered her gaze, "you've got plenty of people around to protect you from him this time Carla my love; it isn't just you and him alone in a flat anymore with him holding all the cards and all the control."

He felt her shudder slightly as the memory of that night no doubt flooded through her mind and he felt a twinge of guilt, but he had always looked upon her as a daughter and now more than ever, whether she admitted it or not, she needed a father figure in her life; even if that meant coming with a healthy dose of fatherly advice. He owed it to his sons to continue to look out for the woman they both loved; "You deserve to be happy Carla my darlin'. Paul wouldn't want you to settle for just 'safe', and neither would our Liam. They only ever wanted you to be happy and loved Carla. They wouldn't want you to continue grieving and feeling guilty for their untimely deaths. After all, that's how scumbags like Frank break their victims; by continuously manipulating and feeding off of their insecurities. And I know my sons wouldn't want you to let that bastard win." He raised a thumb to wipe away the stray tear that trailed slowly down her cheek, "and even though it'll take time for you to be ready, you _deserve _the love that I see Trevor has for you," he placed a finger under her chin and offered a small smile when her eyes met his again, "and that I know you feel for him."

Carla blushed and sniffled, "is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who know the signs of true, unconditional love my dear." Barry smiled, wiping away another tear from her cheek, "nothing in this world sparkles so brightly as a woman in love."

She bit her lip apprehensively for a moment, trying to form the words properly in her mind before speaking, "I uhhh, I really miss them you know..." she said shakily, trying to keep her voice steady, "I really loved them both. I loved them so much it hurts even now."

"I know you did, and they know it too." Barry said with a smile and pulled her in for another hug still swaying her to the music in the background, "but now it's time for you to let them go, and allow yourself to love again." She nodded in reply, surprised at how easily it was for him to understand her; to speak directly to her heart. He pecked her cheek with a kiss, before pulling back and giving her a cocky smile, "now as my eldest son's wife said at their wedding reception, 'let's cut all this sentimental stuff and 'ave a drink!'" He imitated in his best Manchester accent.

Carla let out a chuckle, "God, I was an irritating, how did you put up with me?"

"Whiskey," Barry chuckled as he protectively placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the bar, "lots and lots of whiskey," he teased as he planted another kiss on her temple.

When their drinks had been ordered, Barry, Helen, Trevor, Michelle and Maria headed back to the booth while Carla remained at the bar waiting to speak with Nick about a surprise for the bride and groom. She drummed her fingers on the surface, when she suddenly felt a tingle traipse up her spine and a sense of dread overtake her. She could feel his eyes on her before she saw them, and her body trembled involuntarily when warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Hello Carla," his very voice made her blood run cold, and she found herself digging her fingers into the surface of the bar as he came to stand next to her. She didn't turn to look at him, instead keeping her eyes straight forward as he leaned his body onto his elbow on the bar so he was close to her.

Trevor had noticed Frank weaving his way across the dance floor towards Carla and had attempted to move to her side but he, and the others in the booth were halted by Barry, "no," the senior Connor ordered gently, "we won't be doing her any good by running to her side every time he approaches her. She needs to start believing in herself again, and in the strength she has buried deep down within her. Let's see how she does on her own for a bit eh?" They all reluctantly agreed, watching intently as Frank leaned his body in close to Carla's trembling body at the bar.

She felt him run his eyes slowly up and down her body and felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to turn and run, putting as much space, and possibly a few locked doors, between them as possible. But then, like a protective blanket, Barry's words fell over her, _'…it isn't just you and him alone in a flat anymore with him holding all the cards and all the control…'_ She needed to make a stand; prove that he didn't have the control over her that he so thrived upon. She stood a little straighter before finally speaking with a surprisingly steady voice, "what do you want?"

"You know what I want…" he whispered seductively.

"Dream on," she retorted, her eyebrow raising pointedly as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Oh I will sweetheart," Frank whispered with a smirk, moving his finger up to flick her hair back over her shoulder, feeling her stiffen at his movements. His eyes trailed down her body, "you see, my dreams offer the perfect little bubbles to house my wants and desires. Which is why they are the perfect place to keep you," His eyes raised back to her face, watching as her lips quivered and her eyes became damp with fear, "and as you know Carla, I always get what I want in the end."

She had begun to feel confident that she could handle being in such close proximity to him in a public place without wishing that someone would simply step in and pull her away. But the feel of his finger edging down her arm had been unexpected, and she felt her confidence slip away as quickly as it had resurfaced. She didn't think he'd be so brazen as to openly touch her in a room full of witnesses. His brashness and smoldering arrogance proved just how determined he was to have her, and it suddenly became too much to bear; "no," she whispered in terror as she stepped away from him only to catch the heel of her boot on the nearby stool. She lost her footing and fell sideways, throwing her arm out desperately to steady herself; her fingers brushed her champagne flute, causing it to topple over and shatter on the floor below.

Panic set in as he watched her fall. This wasn't what he intended to happen, and trying to fix the mistake he made, Frank reached out to try to steady her. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw his hands reaching for her and she let out a sob as she slid down the bar into a protective crouch, "no, please, no!" she begged through a shaky whisper, squeezing her eyes closed as the events of the 21st of September flooded her memory yet again, rendering her utterly paralyzed.

A pair of hands gripped her shoulders and a soft voice spoke to her, "it's okay Carla me darlin'," Barry cooed gently to her, "you're safe love." She opened her eyes in time to see Frank viciously hauled up by the lapels of his jacket and the shirt beneath it by an incensed Trevor.

"I warned you what would happen if you came near her again didn't I?" Trevor's voice ground out ferociously into Frank's face as he gave the man he held a shake. His feet were dangling just above the floor, but Carla had her gaze focused solely on her tormentor's eyes; she could see the slight twinkle there, and she suddenly knew his game.

"Trevor," she called to him gently, her voice shaky and wavering, "don't, please." Trevor slowly glanced over his shoulder to the floor behind him where Carla was hunched over, Barry and Helen crouching on either side of her. His eyes met hers and she gave him a small shake of her head, her eyes flooding with tears and her lips pressing together apprehensively, "don't do it. It's what he wants," she whispered. Trevor glanced back to the man dangling before him, feeling an intense urge to pummel him until he felt satisfied. "Please Trev," Carla's voice pleaded with him, "please just take me home." With a final sneer to Frank, Trevor lowered him roughly to the ground, dropping him back down on his feet with a jolt. Frank immediately adjusted his suit jacket cockily, before peering around the towering man and locking his gaze on the cowering woman he desired, "still keeping up with the victim act eh Carla?" He shook his head slightly, his lips pursing, "when are you going to realize that you haven't got a leg to stand on anymore with these ridiculous allegations. You know, soon," he gestured around the Bistro, "everyone around here will see right through your little pathetic performances."

"I think it's time you left," Nick stated angrily from behind him, and Frank turned to acknowledge him harshly, but was startled briefly when he realized that a murderous looking Peter and Ciaran flanked the restaurant owner. He raised his hands in mock surrender, keeping his innocent act up and running, "Fine, I'm going." He turned to look at Carla, who had risen to her feet and stood hugging her arms around her body protectively as Maria ran a soothing hand up and down her bare arm. "We'll discuss how to proceed with Underworld another time then Carla. Perhaps when you are not so hysterical and in such desperate need of attention."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Sally muttered smarmily to Carla, falling into step behind Frank as they exited the Bistro.

"Cheers mate," Trevor said to Nick, but as he turned to tend to Carla he saw that Peter had already made his way to stand before her.

"Are you okay, love?" the bookie asked her, running his hand down the side of her head and resting it on her cheek, feeling a slight tingle in his fingers as he did so. She looked into his warm brown eyes and nodded slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked again. She felt her eyes harden; he had this way of making her feel like a small child, and while she knew he wasn't doing it intentionally, he really was only making her feel worse.

She suddenly felt a rage brewing beneath the surface at everything that just occurred and lashed out at the man before her. "I said I'm fine Peter, alright? Just leave it will you." She snapped angrily before pulling away from him and approaching Trevor.

Her ex reached out and protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "do you still want to go?" he asked her softly.

She took a deep breath, and shook her head, "no. No I've already let him put a damper on my life, I will not let him ruin Michelle and Ciaran's night an' all."

"Okay," Trevor agreed, knowing better than to question her decision after seeing her outburst at Peter moments earlier, "then let's get you a top-up and let's enjoy the rest of the evening alright?" At her nod he pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting Michelle step in and embrace her.

As she hugged her trembling sister-in-law to her, Michelle's eyes fixed on the bookie stood behind her. Her eyes traveled down to his hands that were clenched tightly into fists, and noted that his breathing was erratic and shallow. She had never seen Peter Barlow this jealous; not even when they were having their little fling years ago. She felt a pang of sympathy for him as he stared longingly at the back of Carla's head, and she leaned in to whisper in Carla's ear.

Within moments, Carla turned out of Michelle's embrace and faced Peter. They stared at each other for a long time before she finally broke the silence, "Can ummm," she swallowed hard, "can we talk?" His brow furrowed in concern and nodded his head in reply. She turned and whispered to Trevor that she would return in a few minutes before heading to the main doors of the Bistro, a curious Peter following behind her…


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments, both here and on twitter.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, a**__**nd I wish all my fellow Canucks a very Happy Thanksgiving! **_

_**:)**_

* * *

The November wind whipped her hair across her face, sending a chill through her body as she stepped outside the Bistro. Carla wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she turned to face Peter; the man who had saved her on more than one occasion; the man she had come to trust as a friend and mentor; and the man who still caused a blush to creep across her cheeks whenever she gazed into his soft brown eyes. Even now as he stood looking at her, his face awash with concern, she felt a wave of guilt flush over her for snapping at him so harshly just moments earlier inside the restaurant. Even though his constant hovering had irked her constantly in recent weeks, she knew she couldn't stay angry at him over his genuine concern for her.

_She could never really be angry at Peter…_

She hissed suddenly, her fingers gripping her abdomen as a sharp pain jolted through the right side of her stomach.

"Hey," Peter stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, concern etched across his face, "You okay?"

She slowly puffed out the breath she was holding and nodded her head, "Yeah," she responded, her fingers gently massaging the tender flesh, "I think I just twisted myself awkwardly when I had tried to get away from-," she swallowed the bile that rose to her throat, "-from _him_."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked gently, "do you want me to get you something?"

She shook her head in a polite refusal, "no, really I'm okay. It just twinges a bit that's all." Taking another moment to compose herself, she sighed deeply; closing her eyes briefly before fluttering them open and offering him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I bit your 'ead off in there," she whispered

"No, no," he interrupted gently, "I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have crowded you like that; especially not after what just 'appened."

Carla closed her eyes and shook her head, "no Peter you've nothing to apologize for. You've done nothing but be a rock for me these past few months, and you were just concerned about me." She looked down to the ground and watched as she rolled the ball of foot inwards and outwards nervously before speaking again, "it's just-,"she exhaled a frustrated breath, "-he just makes me feel so vulnerable you know? Just when I think I've dodged every dart he could possibly throw at me, he launches another from a hidden pocket and it completely debilitates me; I'm just frozen; like a wounded prey. And I just hate it Peter. I hate how he makes me feel, I hate how he makes me scared…" she rose her eyes up, now brimming with fresh tears as she looked to the night sky above her, "I just…I hate _him_."

Peter stepped forward, placing his hands gently on her upper arms and giving them a gentle squeeze, forcing her to look at him, "it's alright love. You're allowed to hate him Carla. You're allowed to feel angry and upset." He smiled softly at her, raising a hand to caress her cheek lovingly with his thumb and wiping away the tears that had fallen down the soft skin before his eyes dropped to her trembling lips. "God, Carla you're freezing!" he exclaimed as he shrugged off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace and rubbing his hands up and down her back and arms in an effort to warm her up.

Her teeth chattered against his shoulder, as she instinctively rested her head there, her hands reaching up and gripping him to her; "thank you," she whispered, her eyes closing as she reveled in the pure comfort of being protectively wrapped in his arms.

But that pure content feeling was soon replaced with sincere confusion. She slowly blinked her eyes open, her brow furrowing in deep concentration; something made this embrace different from the others that she had shared with him, and for a few long moments she couldn't quite put her finger on just what it was, until it hit her like a slap across the face.

'_It's gone,'_ she thought to herself apprehensively. The spark that used to flicker beneath her skin at his touch, that nervous flip she got in her heart whenever he was around; it suddenly wasn't there anymore. Her mind began racing a mile a minute as she flooded through the confusion coursing through her brain. When did she stop feeling this way towards him?...

Peter was oblivious to the inner turmoil she was experiencing as he reveled in his own euphoria and instinctively pulled her closer to him. It felt so right having her in his embrace; it just felt effortless and natural. She simply fit in his arms in a way Leanne never did, and never could. His hands began to slow down, turning the previous attempt at keeping her shivering body warm, into slow, deliberate, and seductive caresses. His head instinctively turned and he breathed in the very smell of her. He took in her shower gel and her shampoo co-mingling with her own unique scent, and he felt an involuntary jolt in his trousers; but Carla had felt it too and instinctively stiffened in his arms.

She pulled back from him slowly, her breathing erratic and shallow. She noted apprehensively how his eyes had fluttered down to gaze upon her trembling lips, and how he licked his own in lustful anticipation. Without thinking he leaned in closer to her, but ceased when she placed her palm upon his chest, gently halting him from proceeding further.

"N-no Peter," she said shakily, her eyes wavering between his limpid eyelids and his lips which now hovered dangerously above hers, "we can't do this," she whispered uneasily.

He didn't press towards her further, but didn't back away either. He couldn't help but take in the very aura surrounding her and ashamedly found her vulnerability just as seductive to him as her brazenness a year prior when she, clad only in a towel, threw herself at him unabashedly; "Can we not?" he asked gently, his eyes now searching hers almost pleadingly.

Her lips quivering, she gently shook her head, pressing her palm against him more forcefully, "no," she responded gently but firmly, pulling herself out of his embrace and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

His eyes roamed over her face, his brows furrowing in disgust and self-loathing as he realized he had tried to kiss a woman that had been viciously assaulted by her fiancée just two months earlier. He felt his insides turn and a wave of nausea befell him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly stepping towards her, "God, I'm so sorry Carla, I don't know what came over me." His eyes bore softly into hers as he raised his hands and placed them gingerly upon her shoulders, "can you ever forgive me?"

She inclined her head to the side, a soft smile gracing her face as she gazed into his warm brown eyes, "You are kiddin'?" she asked teasingly, "after the embarrassing number of times that I threw myself at you and you still gave me the time of day, do you really expect me to not forgive your _one _measly attempt?"

He bowed his head forward and chuckled at her sense of humour, but still he could not rid himself of that niggling guilt that ate away at his conscience, and of the jealousy that continued to suffocate his damaged heart. He felt her delicate fingers slide across his cheek, gently cupping it and encouraging him to look up at her. Once he did, he was met with her smiling face and beautiful olive eyes, and he couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty once again. "I wanted to come out here to explain why I've been distancing myself from you these past few weeks," she began slowly, "but I think Frank's defense case, and his little speeches about my 'acting' have made it pretty self-explanatory."

Peter nodded slowly, knowing Frank was relying heavily on Carla's feelings for the bookie as motive for her 'cry of rape', "I wanted to make things easier on us both," she continued softly, "not having Leanne angry and sniping at you for caring for a friend, and for me not to be relying on a married man for support. And Trevor has been amazing. He's been there for me so much and…" she trailed off, her eyes downcast to the ground; unable to look at Peter as she spoke her next words, "I've come to realize just how much I've missed him, how much I really care about him; and because I were grieving for Liam all over again,_ that_ was something I had a hard time admitting to last year."

Peter exhaled deeply as her words cut through him; she was falling back in love with her ex, and he wondered, with renewed horror, if she ever really stopped loving him. He felt his heart shatter in his chest, and he felt a pain he hadn't felt since he found out about Leanne and Nick's affair earlier that year. It was a pain that sprung from deep within his heart, and weaved mercilessly through his veins and bloodstream until he was sure he would simply implode. But this time, the pain seemed all the more excruciating. And yet as he stood there in the cold November chill, the pain beginning to plait through to his soul, he still couldn't remove his eyes from her face.

Carla swallowed the lump forming in her throat, running her thumb gently across his cheekbone as she raised her eyes to meet his again, "but I also know in my heart that I won't be able to get through this without you. So please Peter," the bookie could feel his eyes stinging with tears at the desperation and sorrow in her voice, and he gently grasped the fingers that cupped his cheek, giving them a gentle reassuring squeeze as she continued, "please promise me that you won't let what happened out here tonight make things weird between us," she begged him softly, "please don't pull away from me, not now; not after everything we've been through," she lowered her voice to a whisper again, her eyes desperately pleading with him, and her voice cracking with unbridled emotion, "not when I need you the most."

He fought to hold back the tears, and he raised his hand to now cup her cheek, "oh love," he exhaled, shaking his head a little, "I would never do that to you," he pulled her into his embrace again as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle a sob, "I'll be here for you any way you need me to be, okay?"

"Promise?" she sniffled into his chest

He felt his heart break at just how small she sounded then, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before hugging her ever tighter, "I promise Carla."

As they stood holding each other in a comforting embrace, the sound of a camera clicked away in the distance; and behind the long lens, in his dark rental car, Frank smiled to himself. Their intimate embraces and near kiss were captured perfectly from his position at the end of the road. The pictures would prove incredibly useful whenever Carla decided to try to appeal the charges that had been dropped against him.

His smile suddenly faded and he lowered the long lens of the camera. Carla had doubled over in obvious pain and now hung unceremoniously over Peter's arm. Frank's eyes went wide with concern as the woman he still lusted and longed for let out a small cry of anguish, before crumpling to the ground; Peter tried desperately to lower her as gently as possible, while all the while begging her to tell him what was wrong. To Frank's horror, Carla's head lolled back, her body falling limp in Peter's arms as he screamed desperately for help and attempted to adjust her so that he could cradle her now prone form.

Dev had heard the commotion and rushed out of his shop before bending down next to Peter, "What's happened?"

"Dev," Peter breathed out desperately as he held Carla to him, "go inside, get Trevor," Peter ordered him, but the shop owner was immobile, his eyes fixated on Carla's ever paling skin. "DEV, NOW!" Peter shouted angrily. He watched as the shopkeeper ran into the Bistro before lowering his eyes to the woman in his arms again, "it's okay Carla love," he whispered gently as he rocked her back and forth, "everything's going to be fine," he said, trying to reassure her in her unconscious state, but he himself found no comfort in his words. Her beautiful face was growing paler by the minute, and her skin clammy and cool to the touch.

Within moments Trevor burst out onto the cobbles and instantly dropped to his knees at Peter's side, "What the hell happened?" he demanded worriedly

"We were talking and she just doubled over in pain," Peter explained, "and before I could figure out what was wrong, she passed out."

"We need to get her to 'ospital," Trevor stated nervously, reaching forward and scooping Carla out of the bookie's arms and into his own as he rose to his feet.

Peter reached purposefully into the jacket wrapped around Carla's shoulders and pulled out a set of keys, "come on," he beckoned to the tall man as he rushed down the street towards his flat, "I'll drive!"

Trevor nodded stiffly and followed behind, pressing a tender kiss to Carla's forehead and whispering that everything would be alright.

Inside his car, Frank watched the two men hurry down the cobbles and file into the car. He watched as Trevor adjusted himself in the backseat so Carla was pressed up against him, and as Peter started the ignition, his tires squealing as he sped off down the road. Starting his own ignition, Frank slowly pulled out of his parking spot and followed the bookie's car.

While outwardly he maintained a cool exterior, internally he began to panic…

_What had he done?_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews and comments to the last update, both here and on twitter. They really mean so much to me! **_

_**I couldn't resist pumping out the next chapter, so here it is! :)**_

* * *

It had been just over an hour since Carla was taken into the emergency room and Frank could do nothing except anxiously pace the asphalt in the car park of Weatherfield General. He couldn't risk being seen inside the hospital by her ex or by the bookie, and so he stayed outside, trying to figure out a way to see her, but remaining unsuccessful in concocting a plan. Just as his frustration began to get the better of him, he suddenly halted his pacing as he saw two Streetcars cabs pull up to the main entrance. He watched from afar, with unabated breath, as Michelle, Maria, Leanne and Ciaran filed out the cars, followed closely by Michelle's parents. A rather shaken looking Peter greeted them outside the emergency doors, and Frank used their momentary distraction to quietly edge himself closer to them, using the brick wall as a cover to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Appendicitis?" He heard Maria ask incredulously

"All her symptoms point to that yeah," Peter responded grasping his wife's waist comfortingly as she encircled her arms around his shoulders

"Well do they know how serious it is?" Michelle asked, "shouldn't she be in surgery?"

"They need to run some more tests first. She's been slipping in and out of consciousness since her arrival here, but don't worry; Trevor's gone with her while they run an ultrasound, so we just have to wait until the results come back from that I'm afraid." Peter whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Leanne, why don't you and I go and get us all some coffee eh?" Ciaran offered, waiting for her to nod in agreement before turning back to his best friend, "will you all be waiting in the ER?"

Peter nodded his head, "yeah, I've got us a few seats there,-" he was interrupted by a small cough from behind him, and he turned sharply, his eyes falling upon a kind looking nurse.

"Mr. Barlow?" she asked curiously

"Yeah, that's me," Peter responded, and Frank craned his neck to better hear the conversation.

The nurse glanced at the rest of the people surrounding the bookie, "are you _all_ awaiting news on Carla Connor?" At their nods, she pursed her lips and exhaled deeply, "I think it best if you all came inside then," she stated carefully, offering them all a sympathetic gaze before turning on her heel and striding in through the glass doors.

"I don't understand, she only just went down for the test," Peter breathed out apprehensively, not able to move from his place as a sudden fear washed over him, "they couldn't have got the results back that quickly."

"They must have noticed something straight away," Barry stated, "maybe the technician could see her appendix was inflamed and didn't have to wait for the radiologist to make the call."

"Well we won't know until we go inside, will we?" Michelle shakily stated grasping Maria's arm firmly and quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, "come on then."

Frank peered around the edge of the wall, watching as they all walked in through the hospital doors. He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as he banged his head against the brick wall behind him in sheer frustration. He just wanted to-, no he **needed** to know that she was alright. At this point he didn't care if he was spotted anymore; he simply had to hear the prognosis on her condition. He carefully slipped around the corner, and slowly made his way to the glass doors. He peered in and caught sight of Carla's friends and family standing with their backs to him as the nurse addressed them. He quietly entered the hospital and slipped into an empty hallway, his back again pressing against the wall as he caught the tail-end of the conversation…

"…but she's gonna be alright?" Michelle asked, trying to stifle a sob

"We're hoping she will be," the nurse responded, "but that is why it is vital that we get her into theatre as quickly as possible."

"But surely you perform lots of these surgeries," Helen asked nervously, "and you've caught it early enough so she will come through it won't she?"

"To be honest ma'am, we didn't catch it early at all," the nurse responded sadly, "we generally say the 5-8 week range is average; to catch it early it would ideally had to have been anywhere in the 1-4 week range. Unfortunately, in Ms. Connor's case it's been inflamed on and off for just under 12 weeks, and to be honest I'm surprised it hasn't ruptured already."

"Car!" Frank heard Michelle cry, and he peered around the edge of the wall in time to see a gurney being pushed quickly past the group, a tear-stricken Trevor grasping Carla's hand as the others swarmed to her bedside, each trying to whisper words of encouragement to her.

"Stand back please!" came a male nurse's strict order as they pushed the gurney down the narrow hallway.

"I'll be waiting right here for you sweetheart," Trevor called as his fingers slipped out of Carla's, "everything will be fine, I promise," he called as he watched the doors she was pushed through quickly close behind her.

Frank couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Carla's appendix had been inflamed on and off for almost 3 months before it had finally been caught. He felt a wave of guilt course over him as his mind raced through a number of plausible scenarios; had it been sore and tender when he had forced himself upon her in September? Had he only further added to her suffering then? Not to mention the number of times since the rape that he or his mother had further added to her stress; berating her, taunting her, getting a rise out of her…the thought made him sick to his stomach. She had thinned considerably since that fateful night of September 21st, and he wondered if the rape and its subsequent affects had caused her to not notice the signs and symptoms of appendicitis.

He dropped his head into his hands, and slid down the wall, his body hunching over into a crouch. If she didn't pull through this, he would ultimately be the one responsible for her death. The very thought made him gag on the bile that now rose to his throat. He felt tears welling up in his eyes;

_...he never wanted this to happen__..._

The night she ended their engagement, he had been so overcome with rage and jealousy. He simply wanted to punish her for using him, for making a fool out of him. But he loved her, he still did…and he wanted nothing more than to be with her in spite of everything.

He took a few deep breaths, as his guilt coursed through him more powerful than before; and in that moment, he considered turning himself in. Maybe he could plead that it were a crime of passion; after all, _he_ sincerely believed that it was. As she had ordered him to leave her flat that night, everything before him turned a deep shade of red and it was as if he were outside of his body, watching as his likeness slammed the door shut over her shoulder and forced himself upon the woman he loved.

"Nurse?" Leanne's voice called to the health care worker's retreating back, "is there nothing that can be done to save the baby?"

'_Baby?' _Frank's head shot up from where it was rested between his palms, his brow furrowing in shock as his eyes scanned the wall in front of him, _'Carla's pregnant?'_

The nurse sighed, "Unfortunately not Ms.," she stated sympathetically, "in cases of ectopic pregnancies, the egg has fertilized outside of the uterus; in this case, in Ms Connor's right fallopian tube. The fetus and the placenta will not be able to simply be removed from the tube and placed within the uterus. In these types of cases, there is no other option but to abort the fetus. It has no chance of survival as it has not had the proper implementation in the mother's womb in the first place, so our priority now is to the mother. And without removing the fetus as soon as possible, the risk of the mother's death is highly increased."

"But now that she's going to surgery she should be fine, right?" Maria asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Ms. Connor is almost twelve weeks along in this pregnancy. The fetus is almost 2-3" in size and putting extreme pressure on the walls of the tube; it is very close to rupturing," the nurse stated, "so I'm afraid she's not out of that danger as of yet."

"Wait," Helen Connor closed her eyes and shook her head in denial, "what are you saying exactly? That there's still a chance that she could-," she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, her voice hoarse and thick as she spoke the word she dreaded with all her heart, "die?"

The nurse pursed her lips and nodded her head, "It's a very high possibility I'm afraid."

"No…" Michelle whispered before breaking down into a fit of sobs, "no, no, please..."

"We're going to do everything possible to ensure that it doesn't happen," the nurse said reassuringly, "but I need you to understand that after what Mr. Dean has informed us of what she's been through the past few months, her body has been put under considerable strain. She _may _not have the fight in her to pull through this." She looked apologetically upon them all, "We'll keep you posted, but you should prepare yourselves for the worst." With a small nod the nurse walked down the hall towards the operating rooms.

"Twelve weeks…" Peter mumbled sadly, his eyes locking onto Trevor's tear-filled orbs.

"I know…" Trevor sniffled, "She doesn't know how far along she was. She assumed it occurred the night she was…" he couldn't finish the sentence, sinking instead into a nearby chair as an involuntary sob escaped his lips. Maria sat next to him almost instantly, her own tears cascading down her face as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, silently encouraging him to continue. "The technician told me it were conceived sometime around the end of August, which means that…" Trevor trailed off again

"The baby was conceived through sex...not rape." Peter finished bitterly, his hands on his hips as he he paced back and forth, before angrily punching the wall.

"Yet another innocent thing in her life that Frank has tainted..." Trevor whispered, his hand coming up and massaging his forehead. He couldn't get the look of shock and utter despair that graced Carla's face as the emergency doctor informed her of her pregnancy, out of his mind. She didn't make a sound; her eyes had simply overflowed with tears as she stared at a distant spot on the gurney.

Trevor looked to Maria and shook his head softly, "how many more times is he going to take from her?" Maria bit the inside of her lip and rested her chin on his hunched shoulder as he spoke gently, "I can't lose her Maria...I can't lose her..."

* * *

'_Conceived through sex,'_ Frank's mind raced as his breathing became erratic, tears coursing down his cheeks as he tried to pinpoint the time in his mind…

"_What time is the first appointment?" she asked as she swallowed her toast, flicking some of the residue that remained behind off her fingers as they sat lazily on the couch in her flat. _

_Frank glanced up from his paper, "oh, we see our first potential reception venue at mid-day my dear," he had answered as he popped his remaining piece of toast into his mouth_

"_Hmm, well…" she began as she swallowed some coffee, and swung her legs off the couch, casually placing her newspaper down on the table, "after we've seen all three, can we grab a bite to eat maybe?" she asked as she rose to a standing position and sauntered around the sofa._

_He placed his newspaper down, "that's a good idea, I need to keep my stamina up," he said rather pointedly as he watched her walk towards the kitchen. His eyes were engrossed on her backside as he took in the sway of her hips. God she looked gorgeous this morning, he thought; not that she didn't always look stunning, with or without makeup. But there was something relaxed about her on this particular Monday that made her all the more desirable to him. The fact that she had been extra snuggly with him in bed that morning didn't help his growing arousal._

"_Oh yes you do," she said rather seductively, turning slightly to address him as she reached for another slice of toast, "I want you 'all systems go' on our wedding night," she stated knowingly as she took a sip from her coffee before setting the mug down._

_From his place on the sofa, his eyes scanned her from top to bottom; taking in her satin robe and pyjamas and the way her hair was tucked behind her ears. He bit the inside of his lip before speaking pointedly, "I feel a bit 'all systems go' right now actually…"_

_She turned to face him, a large smile gracing her features, "oh do you?" she asked as she slowly and seductively walked towards him, biting her lower lip playfully as he grunted an utterance, and she let her eyes drop from his to his groin, "must be the coffee…" she teased playing with the toast in her hand._

_He rested his temple against the fingers of his curled hand as he gazed lustfully up at her, his elbow leaning on the back of the sofa, "bedroom?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question_

_She chewed a piece of her toast and stopped a few feet from where he sat before smiling and leaning towards him playfully, "well seeing as it's bank holiday," she began, as she shifted from foot to foot in anticipation, "can I bring this with me?" she gestured to the toast in her hands._

_He kept his cool façade as he eyed the food in her hand before stating calmly, "your flat, your rules." He was up as quickly as a jack in the box and Carla let out a playful squeal as she ran around her dining table and beat him to the bedroom, the both of them laughing as he ensnared her waist in his arms and turned her towards him in a passionate embrace. He grabbed the toast from her fingers and threw it to the floor before pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips to her neck._

"_Hey!" she stated in mock annoyance as he bit and nipped his way around her collarbone, "I was enjoying that!" _

"_Well I want to enjoy you!" he breathed heavily turning her and slamming her back into the wall by the door before kissing her hungrily._

_She knew he was a passionate lover; but the more times they slept together, the more aggressive he became. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed it, but it hadn't escaped her that he seemed to always want to be in control…and this time was no different. He quickly discarded her robe, and with a quick flick of his wrist her pyjama top flew open. His lips descended down her jaw, her neck, her chest, and he swirled his tongue around her left nipple as his fingers plunged anxiously down the hemline of the back of her pyjama trousers and gripped the tender flesh of her backside. His aggressiveness caused her to gasp and moan as his tongue continued to pleasure her breasts. She reached her hand down and masterfully stroked his bulge, causing him to groan and he rose back up to his full height so that he now towered over her. He hungrily kissed her again before pulling her closer to him, turning and pushing her back onto the bed…_

Frank closed his eyes, as he took in a shaky breath, thoroughly hoping that _that_ particular moment in their relationship was the one that resulted in their unborn child's conception.

_'It was through an act of love, and not hate;'_ the thought made him smile in relief for just a moment before anguish befell him again, _'and that means she was pregnant with my baby when I—' _His mouth filled with bile and he pushed himself from the floor. He ran down the hall and pushed himself into the nearest washroom, leaning over the toilet and retching. He must of remained there for minutes on end, retching violently until he had nothing left in his now burning stomach. He shakily flushed the toilet, and sat back against the wall in the stall. He had never been more disgusted with himself than he was at this very moment. As he closed his eyes and tried to quell the nausea that continued to rise in him, he prayed to anyone that would listen to let Carla pull through the surgery.

He already lost his son or daughter today…he didn't know what he would do if he lost her too…


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Thank you once again for the fabulous reviews and comments both here and on twitter.  
_**

_**A special thank you to Alik_fan, alikingsarmy, and peter_carla for their help on figuring out how this chapter would pan out. I hope to update this and my other fics a bit more regularly, so you may not have to wait long for the next installment. :)**_

* * *

_"You know if I never see you again I might be happy." He hisses, angrily staring at her, and in that moment, she believes he is telling the truth; she barely has a chance to let it fully sink in before he sneers, "she's **a hundred times** the person you are." _

_She hunched her shoulders forward slightly as though she was momentarily winded; his words slicing easily through her soul like a samurai sword. She simply stood there, nodding in agreement as tears filled her eyes; unable to look away; unable to breathe properly. She knew he could see the pain behind them, and if he cared he certainly wasn't showing it._

_"Maybe a million," she shakily agrees with him; but in her heart she knew she had to make him understand why he was there in her flat tonight; why he always ended up back there…and what she hoped were the real reasons behind his wanting to never see her again. "Yeah but so what?" she begins carefully, as though testing the waters, "Because I'm not her am I? And more importantly she's not me."_

_"Thank god for that." He responds almost instantaneously before marching to her front door and angrily slamming it behind him. She's frozen to the spot, her eyes overflowing now; her face scrunching up as she tries to suppress the urge to cry._

_But cry she did; it must have been for, what? Twenty or thirty minutes now? She emerged from her bedroom, dressed in her nightwear, throwing down her bracelet on the table and clutching her makeup wipes to her. She was exhausted, heartbroken, drained…and she really, really needed to get drunk. She pulled out one makeup wipe, her ears picking up sadly on The Verve song as it played on an endless loop, before hastily wiping the moist cloth across her face, removing some more make-up and with it her mascara-laden tears. Her heart stopped as the buzzer went._

_She didn't know why she answered it, let alone why she let him back up into her flat; she couldn't handle another fight with him, not tonight…_

_And yet as he walked in through the door she held open for him, she could sense that the anger that surrounded him earlier had fallen away. She kept her eyes down, unable to look into his eyes; those blue eyes that she always seemed to drown in; those same ones that looked upon her tonight as though she was the devil. As she closed the door and turned to face him, she instinctively wrapped her arm protectively around herself, raising her fingers to cover her mouth in a thinly veiled attempt to hide her quivering lips. She firmly places her feet, awaiting the fresh onslaught of insults and accusations to be thrown her way._

_"I'm sorry," he says in a hushed voice, but it rings loudly in her ears and she raises her uncertain eyes to his, noting the sincerity and the hurt behind them. _

_"I'm sorry too," she choked out before allowing the tears to fall unabashedly, "Honestly I really am. I'm sorry for everything you've been through." She can't contain her sobs as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck...her Liam..._

_She became lost in his embrace, the comforting hug, the loving caress of her hair…but then she caught the music in the background and embarrassment coursed through her._

_"I can't believe you caught me listening to this." She said as she pulled back ever so slightly from him, her eyes not meeting his and a blush appearing across her wet cheeks._

_He smiles softly listening a little closer to the familiar lyrics, "Nice touch."_

_"What a giveaway, eh?"_

"_What a giveaway indeed…"a cold voice states from behind her. She stiffens momentarily as the voice causes her blood to run ice cold. She attempts to look up into Liam's face only to discover that he is now on the floor at her feet; his clothing has changed; a mask of Tony's face rests atop the crown of his head, his face pale, blood seeping from his mouth and several cuts marring his handsome face; his eyes closed as if he were dreaming…peaceful…_

"_No," she breathes out, dropping to her knees and trying desperately to awaken him_

"_You always did have a flair for making men fall at your feet my dear," his voice drips of dark humour and she can't help the sob that escapes her lips as she cups her love's face in her shaking hand._

'_Please Liam,' she sniffles, her thumb stroking his pale cheek, 'Please don't leave me, not again.'_

_The sound of his shoes clicks against the hardwood floor as he pushes himself away from the door, and she stiffens as they halt just beside her. She can't look up, her body paralyzed with fear as his hand reaches out and caresses her hair. The contact brings about a rise of bile to her throat, but still she cannot remove her eyes from Liam's cold face. _

'_Please,' she whispers again, choking on a sob, 'please don't leave me here with him…'_

_His knees crack as he crouches down next to her, his arms now wrapping around her protectively, pulling her in close to him and turning her head gently away from her lover's corpse, gently cooing to her and whispering that she is safe with him now…_

_She continues to sob and tremble. His hands on her sickens her to the core; and yet as she inhales his familiar musky cologne, she finds herself turning into his embrace; that warm embrace that had helped her through one of the most difficult times in her life, and yet also caused her so much pain…_

_She clutches at the lapel of his suit jacket and unleashes a flood of sobs, one after another; openly vulnerable in his arms, a feeling that is both familiar and unwelcome. He strokes her hair, cradling her head close to his chest and lays a flurry of kisses upon the dark tresses. He whispers loving things, attempting to alleviate her pain, soothing her, loving her; and for the first time since Paul died, she feels safe again..._

…_and she hates herself for it…_

"_If you had just let him take the cab home the night he was drunk at your flat instead of playing your little mind games, you wouldn't have been blamed for Maria losing the baby," he whispers, his voice thick like caramel, "he wouldn't have split from her, he wouldn't have come here tonight; you wouldn't have cheated on your fiancée behind his back; and he wouldn't have exacted his revenge on your precious little Liam…"_

"…_no…" she whispers; his words cut through to her very soul but his embrace…his embrace remained warm, soothing, and loving. It was a contradiction that she couldn't escape and she became embroiled in an inner struggle with herself._

"_You use men Carla," he states matter-of-factly as he presses another kiss to her hair, _

_She shakes her head in refusal, "no…"_

"_You use them as a smokescreen to attract the men you really want…the ones you desire…the ones you 'love'.." he says the last word as if it disgusts him, and yet he continues to caress her lovingly to him_

"_Please stop…" she begs him breathlessly_

"_I don't blame you sweetheart," he whispers through her hair, taking a deep breath and allowing her scent to intoxicate him, "Liam really played with your mind; kissing you, then pretending he didn't care for you; knocking up and then marrying Maria to spite you; pursuing you before your wedding, trying to convince you that he loved you all along…but you couldn't believe him, could you? Couldn't lay your heart on the line a second time in case he ripped it to shreds so callously again. And now you can't believe any man would love you wholeheartedly; do anything for you…do anything to **have** you."_

_She shudders at his words but still cannot remove herself from his loving embrace._

"_He hurt you, didn't he Carla?" _

_She shakes in his arms, his words wrapping like tendrils around her heart,_

"_He scarred you, didn't he sweetheart?"_

_She wants to shake her head but his words have touched that part of her, that small inch of her subconscious that believed them to be true, and instead her eyes simply overflow with raw emotion_

"…_didn't he?" he whispers, pressing another kiss to her head_

"…_yes…" she whispers, her voice breaking as the word passes her trembling lips._

_He continues to cradle her to him, rocking her gently back and forth before his fingers begin to trail down her back, wrapping around to her stomach and inching to her belly. She stiffens in his arms but he unleashes another series of tender kisses along her hairline._

"_We're going to be so happy Carla," Frank says, his hand gently caressing her belly, "you, me and our child…" _

_She trembles viciously in his arms as he raises his fingers to her chin, tipping it back gently to gaze into her tear-filled eyes, "aren't we?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper_

"…_yes…" she responds before his lips press passionately upon hers…_

She jolts awake, her breathing quick and uneven. She blinks in rapid succession, trying to focus on her surroundings. She is lying in the hospital, a searing pain flashing through her abdomen and all the memories of the night before come flooding back in one excruciating flashback.

An ectopic pregnancy…a miscarriage…Frank's baby…_her_ baby…

She shudders and squeezes her eyes shut as a fresh onslaught of tears creep out from behind her eyelids. She breathes in slowly, in and out, trying to quell the sobs that threatened to shake through her very being.

She slowly opened her eyes, realizing a warm hand was holding hers, fingers interlaced delicately with her own, hot breaths tickling her wrist in a soft and steady rhythm. She turned her head ever so slowly, noting the tears that dripped down her face as she did; _'it couldn't be Frank...could it?'_ she thought anxiously, her breath hitching in her chest for one cruel, agonizing moment.

She let out a large sigh of relief as her eyes fell upon the dozing man. Trevor sat in the armchair next to the bed, his upper body hunched forward and resting upon the hospital bed on his arms; his face mere inches from where his one hand clutched hers, his long fingers weaving between her smaller ones. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she instinctively reached over with her free hand and caressed his hair.

He mumbled in his sleep before rolling his head against the mattress. With a grumble his eyes began to flutter open and, after taking a minute to remember where he was, he shifted his head to look up at her.

"Hi," she whispered with a small smile, and he leaned up onto his elbows.

"Hi," he responded back with a crooked smile, allowing a hand to tenderly stroke her face and wipe away the tears from her cheeks, "how are you feeling?"

She chuckled slightly, "top of the mornin'."

He let out a humourless chuckle, his thumb running gentle circles around the knuckles of the hand he held, his eyes boring gently into hers. He noticed her lower lip begin to quiver, and a look of pure heartbreak overtook his features as he shot up from his seat and onto the bed next to her, enveloping her safely into his arms. He held her as she cried, unable to do more than offer simple platitudes, knowing there was nothing that could be said that would make this any easier for her…

* * *

He glanced up at the clock, before kissing her temple gently, "Can I get you anything love?"

They had sat in each other's arms for hours; her tears had ceased for some time now, but she remained lodged in his embrace, her arms circling his torso and pulling him ever tighter to her; "I could really go for something warm to be honest."

"How does some hot chicken broth sound?" he whispered as he stroked her hair

"Remarkably tantalizing," she chuckled

With a final kiss to her forehead, he pushed himself off the bed, and turned to face her. "Oh, I know you're probably not up for it, but Helen refuses to leave until she sees that you're alright."

She snickered and rolled her eyes, "you know a few years ago I would induced a coma upon myself to avoid that," she exhaled deeply, "but right now, I think I could really do with her company."

Trevor smiled, "if she's awake I'll send her in." He turned and made his way to the door, "are you sure you're alright? I hate leaving you on your own."

She held up the buzzer beside the bed, "don't you worry, cowboy: I've got an itchy trigger finger."

He smiled and turned to open the door when he heard her small voice, "Trev?" he turned to face her again,

"Yes love?"

She was looking at her hands, her fingers trembling slightly, "they said I was twelve weeks along…"

He nodded slowly, "I know…"

Her eyes looked anywhere but into his, looking up and scanning the ceiling above her, "that means…" she trailed off unable to finish her thought

"I know love…" he offered her a crooked smile

"One more thing to add to the list eh?" She said solemnly

"The **_last_ **thing to add to the list," he stated firmly, "he's not taking anything from you ever again." His eyes blazed with a rage she had never seen in him before, and while his fury scared her, it also gave her a sense of relief. She smiled encouragingly at him as he walked out of the room.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she finally started coming to grips with what she just went through. The door squeaked open and she smiled as she opened her eyes, "Trev, really you don't have to-" her blood ran cold as her gaze fixed upon the man standing at the door.

"Hi Carla," Frank whispered, not moving from the entrance of the room. He watched as her body began to shake and she gripped the buzzer in her hand, "please don't," he nodded to the buzzer, "I'm not going to hurt you. I won't even come near you; just give me two minutes…please?"

She didn't know why, but the look on his face haunted her. His eyes were bloodshot as though he'd been crying for hours, his face pale and clammy… she slowly lowered the buzzer so it rested loosely in her hand next to her on the bed.

He knows…


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and comments both here and on twitter. I'm sorry this story has gone so long between updates but I got a little wrapped up in Possessive Impulse. **_

_**On a more serious note and whilst on the topic of Possessive Impulse, it was pointed out by another writer on this site that my story was re-posted by another author, with very minor character name changes under a different fandom, without my consent or permission. **_

_**I have not given ANYONE consent to re-use my stories without my express permission. **_

_**Imitation may be the sincerest form of flattery, and while I do not have issues with someone writing a similar story to my own original works, I do have an issue with plagiarism. The situation has since been dealt with but I, like YouDon'tEvenHaveToKnock, feel the need to repost a disclaimer that I have not given anyone permission to cut, copy and paste my work, whether it be a paragraph, chapter or full story, and post it as their own. **_

_**I may not own the characters in this story, nor do I own certain allusions to the show itself (quotes, flashbacks etc.), but the story itself is indeed my own.**_

_**EDIT: So I just realized the discrepancy between the date that Carla was raped on the show. When Hayley shows Sean the engraved photo frame they bought for the couple's wedding gift, it says "Carla and Frank September 22 2011" which means the attack occurred, the night before, on the 21st of September (and just aired on the 19th); HOWEVER, during trial week, the judge states the rape occurred on the 19th of September. This was obviously an oversight on the writer's part; so for the purposes of this and my other fics, I'm going to stick with the 21st date. :)**_

_**Okay: serious rant over, now on with the story...:) **_

* * *

Her breathing was slightly erratic, her thumb idly stroking the side of the buzzer in her hand as she watched him lower his head towards the floor and take a few deep breaths.

_Hurry back Trev, please hurry back…_

Frank finally raised his eyes to look upon her frightened face and felt the overwhelming urge to wrap her in his arms. Without thinking, he instinctively took a step forward but froze instantly as she jolted back in the bed at his movement, letting out a sharp hiss of pain and clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly taking another tentative step forward.

Her eyes, lined with tears from the sharp stabbing pain that just coursed through her abdomen, suddenly blazed into him; she held the buzzer up next to her face like a detonator, her thumb poised just millimetres above the gray button, "stay where you are," she cautioned him shakily, "I mean it, I'm warnin' you."

He held his hands up in front of him in mock surrender, "okay," he whispered taking a step behind him, "I'm backing up."

Carla narrowed her eyes at him, "what do you want?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Frank sighed deeply, "I know," he swallowed hard, "you know, about our baby."

Carla's mouth formed a tight line and she bit the inside of her lip as she tried to steady her emotions. _ 'Don't you dare give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him Carla Connor,' _she chastised herself.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gingerly, his eyes softening and blinking in rapid succession.

"How am I feelin'?" she chortled incredulously, "how am I feelin'?" she repeated again, her eyes dancing with unbridled rage as they scanned the ceiling. She began to chuckle in spite of herself at his ridiculous query; her chuckles soon turned into a loud bout of laughter, causing Frank to furrow his brow at her odd reaction. She raised her fingers to her cheek, tentatively wiping away the tears that had fallen; her chuckling ceasing as she placed her palm over her mouth to cover the sob that threatened to escape, her green eyes flashing anger as they locked onto his again. He shifted from foot to foot as a nervous energy shot through him, waiting desperately for her to speak again.

Her palm slid slowly down to her chin and fell heavily onto her lap, "you are a sick bastard," she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Carla," he began, "believe me I know how much you must be suffering right now," his hands were in front of him as if to placate her, "but you can't possibly blame _me_ for _you_ miscarrying _our_ child."

"You what?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing towards each other, wondering where he was going with this. As far as she was concerned, the miscarriage had been an unfortunate accident; there was no blame to be placed on anyone.

"Carla," he stated, his voice firm and authoritative, "if you had been looking after yourself properly-"

"Don't you dare-" she interjected warningly through gritted teeth

"-if you hadn't called off our wedding we would have recognized the symptoms earlier on!" he concluded in his accusatory tone.

"You're blamin' me for this?" she choked out angrily

He exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and pursing his lips, "I'm just saying," he focused his gaze back on her, "that had you not been two-timing me," he shook his head crossly as his eyes darkened, "had you not broken up with me the night before our wedding, then we wouldn't have had that unfortunate _'incident'_," he thrust his arm behind him towards the door, his voice rising as he continued, "you would have been more observant and recognized the signs, and you wouldn't have nearly died on that operating table tonight."

She lowered her eyes momentarily as she was suddenly catapulted back to the night of September 21st; her body shaking upon the cold, unforgiving hardwood floor of her flat as he stood towering over her; _'It's your fault, you made me do it…'_ his voice echoed in her head like a broken record.

She lifted her head slowly, her green orbs glowering maniacally; her lips curling into a sneer, "get out," she breathed angrily

"Carla-" he tried again

"I said GET OUT!" she screamed just as the door behind him flung open

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Helen snapped as she stood defiantly in the doorway, effectively blocking Frank from his only exit.

"Look, I didn't come to start any trouble-" He barely had a chance to finish before Helen stepped into the hallway and shouted, "BARRY!"

"There's no need for this, I was just leaving-" Frank headed towards the door but Helen turned her body towards his and gave him a vicious shove back into the room; causing him to stumble backwards into the over-the-bed food table stationed at the foot of Carla's mattress.

"Oh no you don't," Helen's eyes blazed as she jabbed her finger at him, "you are going to stay right where you are until my husband gets here;" she huffed, "and then you are going to wish you never set foot in this hospital!"

Frank swallowed nervously before turning and glancing at Carla who remained sitting up in the bed, her eyes burning into him with a barely contained fury. His head spun back to the door as Barry, Peter and Leanne entered the room hurriedly.

"You!" Barry growled, "what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I just came to see if Carla was okay." Frank explained, putting on his best innocent act.

"You've got some brass neck lad," Barry stated, "I'd give you a right throttling if I didn't think it was exactly what you were after!"

Taking every fibre of his being to not thrash Frank into a fine pulp, Peter stalked past him, unable to resist the urge of pushing his shoulder into the man he hated to the very core of his soul. Ignoring the argument occurring just feet away between Frank and the Connor's, Peter leaned down and placed his hand on Carla's head, gently caressing her hair as he lovingly gazed into her eyes, "are you alright love? Has he hurt you?"

"No more than he already has," she mumbled, before shaking her head and offering him a small smile, "I'm fine Peter, really." She felt fingers gently grasping her hand, and turned to see Leanne on the other side of her bed, flashing her a crooked and sympathetic smile.

"What's going on?" Trevor's voice broke through the commotion in the small room as he placed the steaming disposable cup of broth he was holding onto the table by the door. His eyes fell onto Frank, standing at the foot of Carla's bed and he felt his blood boiling beneath his skin.

"Look," Frank started, trying his best to calm everyone in the room down as he tried to plan his escape, "I saw Carla collapse outside of The Bistro and I've overheard the prognosis from the nurse," his breathing quickened, "now I have no restraining order against me, and no bail conditions," his eyes locked onto Barry's, "and as much as you think I've got a 'brass-neck' as you put it, the truth is I have just as much right in being here- actually more so - than any of you have."

"Oh really? And how do you figure that exactly?" Leanne asked him sarcastically

"Because Leanne," Frank snarled as he turned to glare at her, "I was the father of the child Carla miscarried." His brown eyes shifted to settle on the woman in the bed; her eyes were closed and she was mumbling to herself as a way to possibly quell her rising emotions.

His breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight before him; Peter continued to caress her hair, his free hand grasping her fingers in his in a gentle and intimate manner, his gaze focused solely on her face. Somewhere behind him, Frank could hear Barry say that it was time for him to leave; but as his eyes burned into the bookie, he felt that familiar pang of jealousy rise up through him. Every muscle, every tendon, every joint in his body felt as though they were being overtaken by a monster. He could feel the blood pumping furiously through his veins, and he knew that if he could see his reflection in the mirror, he would of been certain that his skin had turned a horrendous shade of Hulk-green.

His eyes hardened as they fixed upon Carla again; his obsession, his addiction. "Or maybe I've simply been played for a fool yet again," he muttered maliciously. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she pinned him with a questioning look.

"What the hell are you on about?" Trevor snapped, now standing right behind Frank and resisting the urge to pick him up by the scruff of his neck and hurl him through the door.

"Was the baby even mine Carla?" Frank asked her angrily, "have I been crying for the past five hours over 'our' dead baby, when in reality it was _his_ all along?"

Leanne's head snapped to look into her husband's eyes. Peter looked dumbfounded between Frank, Carla and his wife, "you what?" he finally breathed out

"Oh come on Peter, we both know you were screwing my fiancée before she accused me of attacking her," Frank stated accusatorily

"Oh my God," Carla exhaled in frustration and anger, raising her hand and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No need to hide behind the dramatics now _darling_," Frank hissed at her, "your pathetic attempts to stitch me up have all failed miserably, so there's no need to try to pretend that you weren't two-timing me with this alcoholic bookie all along!"

She shook her head as she gawked at him in disbelief, "You're insane," she whispered, "you're certifiable," her voice began to crack, "you'll do anything to have me a destroyed wreck. You're-you're making this up as you go along!"

"Have you no compassion?" Helen snapped angrily, "the woman has just lost her unborn baby, she could have died on that operating table! And you come in here bold as brass and accuse her of an affair? You ought to be drawn and quartered!"

"I've 'ad enough of this," Trevor stated angrily, grabbing Frank's jacket at his shoulders and hauling him backwards towards the door.

"Get your hands off of me or so help me, I'll have you for assault!" Frank threatened.

"Let him go Trev," Carla stated, her eyes not removing themselves from her tormentor's, "he's not worth it."

Releasing the man with a shove Trevor moved to stand at the foot of Carla's bed, acting like a human shield between her and the man who raped her.

With a smug look towards the former binman, Frank fixed his jacket before fixing his smoldering look onto Carla. "It's my turn to press charges now sweetheart," he sneered at her

"What are you talking about?" Barry questioned him bitterly

Frank's eyes remained glued on Carla's as he spoke his next words, "I want a DNA test on the fetus."

He watched as she visibly slumped from her semi-supine position on the gurney; her face paled considerably and she gasped as if he had just stabbed her in the heart; "why-why are you doing this to me?" she whispered as tears began to traipse down her face, and her body shook with trembles, "Why . are . you . putting . me . through . this?" she choked out through the heaves that wracked through her, "_**Haven't you done enough**_?" she screamed at him, "_**the baby was yours Frank! It was yours**_…" she collapsed into a fit of sobs as Leanne gathered her in her arms, "it was yours…it was yours…" she repeated through sobs

"Shhhh it's okay Car, it's okay…" Leanne soothed her quietly, her blue eyes blazing into Frank's.

"Then you should have nothing to worry about then should you?" Frank stated coldly, despite that internally his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces at seeing the woman he loved so fragile. He turned on his heel and marched for the door, turning once more to the group and stating, "no matter what the result Carla, make no mistake that I _will_ be taking you to court; either for slander and defamation of character, should it be proven that you were having an affair with your little boyfriend there, or for maternal neglect resulting in my unborn baby's death."

His words cut Carla to her very soul, but she could not respond. Instead she simply shifted out of Leanne's arms and into Trevor's as she collapsed into another bout of tears.

"You bastard," Helen snarled, "you cold, unfeeling pathetic excuse for a man…"

"Sticks and stones, Mrs. Connor." As his jealousy rose watching Carla being held in the loving and comforting embrace of Trevor Dean, he found himself so fueled by anger that he allowed an evil smirk to tug at his lips;

"I'll be in touch _darling_." He strode out of the room, before finally allowing his own tears to fall…


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I apologize profusely to those who have been awaiting an update to this fic. I had a horrible bout of writer's block with all my stories, and when I finally got back in the zone, I lost my groove with this particular story. I am however getting back into stride with it, and hope that you can all forgive me for the delay.**_

_**I know this isn't as long as my other updates, but it is mostly a filler chapter which will ultimately lead into much more suspenseful and dramatic events in upcoming installments.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy and thank you all for your patience and unwavering support for this and all my stories.  
**_

_**Special shout-out to madaboutcarla; this chapter's for you. :)  
**_

* * *

The morning sunlight peered in through the curtains he could have sworn he had pulled closed the night before. Trevor's eyes fluttered open and he squinted against the bright rays that shone hotly on his face. He turned his head away from the sun and onto the woman lying curled against his side; her head lay tenderly upon his chest, her hand resting delicately upon his stomach. The sun's rays shone down on her pillow, just above her face upon her dark brown hair, bringing about flecks of warm gold tones to the near black tresses. He could feel the steady rhythm of her breathing as her breasts rose and pushed gently into his ribs when she inhaled before lowering again, her warm breath softly tickling his bare skin as she exhaled.

With tremendous ease, he slid a little further down into the mattress smiling as he saw the sunbeams edging farther above Carla's head and away from her eyes. She let out a soft moan and mumbled incoherently before snuggling closer to his body. Pressing a gentle kiss to her hair, Trevor pulled her ever nearer to him and patiently awaited for her to awaken naturally.

It had been three days since her confrontation with Frank at the hospital. Four days since her ectopic pregnancy and the unfortunate miscarriage she suffered as a result. She had closed herself off for hours after Frank threatened to press charges against her, refusing to eat, sleep or speak to anyone, including Trevor. He wouldn't leave her side though and didn't take her silence towards them all personally, knowing how difficult her internal struggle must have been for her at such a horrendous time.

When the doctor called around some time later stating that Frank had put in a request for a DNA test on the aborted fetus, Carla immediately agreed to it. The doctor tried to assure her that she was in the right to refuse his request as it did not come with a court order, but Carla insisted the test be run regardless.

Trevor watched in awe, from the chair beside her bed, as she slowly transformed from the docile and vulnerable woman left in Frank's wake hours earlier, to some semblance of the strong and determined woman he had fallen in love with more than a year ago. Unable to resist any longer, he rose from the chair and sat next to her on the mattress, pulling her to lean against him as he gently stroked her hair. He was relieved when she relaxed into his embrace and knew she was ready to talk…

"_It's not too late you know," he had whispered to her, his lips gently grazing her temple, "I can still catch him in the hallway. You don't have to go through with the DNA test."_

"_I've nothing to hide Trev," she whispered back, her voice hoarse but firm, "the baby was his. The results will prove that and blow another hole into his 'affair' defense."_

_"You sure?"  
_

_She nodded stiffly, "I'm sure."  
_

"_I'm so proud of you love," he stated warmly, hugging her to him and resting his cheek on top of her head, "You continue to surprise me you know that?" he raised his head from hers and twisted her gently in his arms; he softly lifted her chin with his fingers so she was now gazing into his eyes, "do you know how much I'm in awe of you?" he whispered, his eyes fluttering between her green eyes and her lips. "do you even know how much I love you?" _

_Her eyes flooded with tears, "you shouldn't love me Trev," she sobbed as she pressed her lips together, "you deserve so much better than me." _

"_Oh love, that's not true and you know it. If anything it's the other way round-"_

"_No, just, please just get out while you still can, alright? Please Trev, I'm-I'm not good for you. I'm a car crash waitin' to happen," she sniffled as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm a one-woman disaster zone-"_

"_Shhhhh," he cooed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "stop it now Cinders. Now you listen to me okay?" he moved to sit so he was facing her, his hands gently grasping her shoulders, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, alright? I have never felt this way about anyone else and-," he smiled knowingly, "-and I don't think I ever will."_

"_Trev-" she whispered pleadingly, her voice cracking with emotion_

"_No, just please let me finish," he interrupted her softly, "Car, I was attracted to you the day I first saw you in that cleaning gear; on your hands and knees scrubbing the floor," he paused to chuckle fondly at the memory, "when you turned to me and flashed me that gorgeous smile I knew right then and there that I was done in. From then on out, you had me completely smitten. But the moment I knew that something changed between us was the night I thought we were well and truly over," she lowered her head and bit her lip, assuming he was referring to the night they broke up just over a year earlier; "no, not that night," he said as if reading her mind, "I meant when Tony had you locked in that factory," he sighed deeply and shook his head, "I knew what had changed between us then; I realized that I was madly in love with you," she raised her shocked gaze to meet his and he lovingly reached out and brushed the tears off her face with his thumb, "and the scary thing is knowing that if I lost you that night Carla, I honestly don't know how I would have carried on." With a smile tugging at his lips, Trevor cupped her cheeks, his thumbs continuing their gentle caress, "I'm in love with you Carla Connor, I never stopped loving you, and I came back to try to win you once more. You told me you loved me in the Bistro, has that changed?"_

_She shook her head, her lips pressing together as she tried to suppress a sob. Trevor smiled, his hand now caressing her hair before settling back on her cheek, "so then why are you fighting me on this? Hmm?" He pressed his forehead to hers, "don't fight this Carla," he whispered lovingly, "I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do; I would __**never **__hurt you," he kissed her forehead tenderly, "I love you, **I love you**," he whispered as he captured her trembling lips with his own, "and I want to be with you," he mumbled before he kissed her again, his heart beat quickening as she timidly responded, "and I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. I will wait for the rest of my life if that's what it takes-"_

_With a strangled sob, Carla lurched forward and hungrily kissed him, the tears that flowed down her cheeks now those of joy, not anguish. Trevor wrapped his arms around her trembling body and felt hers ensnare under his shoulders. They sat locked in their passionate embrace until they were interrupted by a blushing nurse, who flashed them a knowing smile as she changed Carla's I.V…_

He was shaken from his pleasant memories as she stirred and sighed heavily against him. Her long eyelashes fluttered open, gently grazing his bare chest and he instinctively hugged her tighter to him. Lifting her head so her chin now rested just under his collarbone, she fixed her tired green eyes onto his soft blue ones and a slow, leisurely smile spread across her face.

"Good morning," she whispered, "how long have you been up?"

"Only about fifteen minutes or so love," he responded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," he mumbled against her temple.

They lay there for another half hour, snuggling closer into one another's embrace until she broke the silence, "I should get up. Got to get myself into work for the first time in a week, make sure Kirk hasn't packaged up 'alf the staff and shipped them off to Timbuktu."

Trevor gave a chuckle and accepted the chaste kiss she planted on his lips. He watched as she gracefully swung her legs over the mattress and rose from the bed with a cat like stretch. Looking back towards him she gave a giggle and plucked her robe off the chair.

"I'll make us a bit of breakfast yeah?" he asked as he reluctantly pushed the covers off of him and rose to his feet.

"I've got a better idea," Carla purred with a smile, "how's about I treat you to a full English at the café on the way to work?"

"Got your appetite back?" he asked with a smirk

"Yeah," she responded truthfully with a smile as she walked towards him, "yeah I do." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his chest, "funny what a bit of happiness does to someone eh?"

With a Cheshire-grin smile, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "it's done wonders for me an' all love." He titled her chin up with his finger and kissed her lightly on her lips, "I could kiss you every minute of every day for the rest of my life, you know that?"

She gave a chuckle, "no more action than that darlin'? Well I knew I picked well then," she stated humourously as she pulled back and patted his chest affectionately, "because you sir, are a cheap date."

"Well one of us 'as to be," he teased her, "and judging by the size of that wardrobe, we both know it ain't gonna be the looker of the two of us."

"Cheeky," she playfully slapped his arm before heading out towards the bathroom.

Trevor smiled as he watched her sashay around her kitchenette and disappear into the bathroom. He walked to the closet and selected his shirt and pants for his shift at Nick's Bistro, happy that Carla seemed to be returning to some sense of normalcy, and elated with the early stages of their reignited relationship

…and completely unaware of the surprise that would be awaiting Carla at the factory that very morning…


End file.
